Reborn
by NorseFan1
Summary: They had just been about to marry, when she had died. But a spell cast with her last breaths meant that she was reborn again. But there is a curse working against her, killing her before her Betrothed can restore her powers to her. Now living life as Aina Potter, the Girl Who Lived, and fighting a war, can she survive long enough to have her powers restored? FemHarry/Loki. Read AN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: There will be, in later chapters, mentions of Non/con, but nothing detailed. All of it will be in the past. There's also going to be detailed violence. Most scenes involving sex or intimacy bordering on sex will be consensual. This story can also be found on my AO3 page. I thought it was time to start posting the stories from there on here and vice versa. **  
>Chapter 1<p>

His green eyes surveyed the packed platform carefully as he searched. After all these years, she was back. She was back and he wouldn't lose her again, no matter what he had to do to ensure it. He'd lost her too many times already because of that damned curse. All he had to do was get her to remember and restore her powers to her. That should never sound too hard. And he always managed the first part. It was the second part that caused problems. Before he managed to do that, she was always snatched away from him again. Taken by death, only to be reborn. And he would have to search for her again. He was determined that this time would be different. This time he would succeed in getting Aina back. And he was determined that he wouldn't lose her again. Not this time.

A smirk appeared on Loki's lips when he saw her. Her long red hair fell past her shoulders in curls, and her green eyes shone as she talked to the mortals she was friends with in this life, greeting them happily. She wore the same robes that many of the platform's occupants wore. She glanced round and he caught sight of a lightning shaped scar. As he wondered how she got it, Aina frowned, and her hand rose up and rubbed at the scar. One of her friends, a girl with brown curly hair, placed a hand on her arm, a concerned frown on her face. She asked a question, and Aina murmured a reply, shaking her head. Then, the group boarded the train, several of them casting their gazes around anxiously, as if expecting something to happen. He frowned. Something was wrong. She was in danger, he was sure of it. But why? He snarled slightly. Whoever it was that posed a threat to her was going to die before they could take her from him. And painfully too, depending on how badly they had hurt her so far. Making sure to remain invisible, Loki made his way across the platform and boarded the train. If he was going to get a chance at getting her to remember who she really was, then he'd have to get her on her own, and get her to trust him. And for that, he needed time. So, it seemed he would be heading to Hogwarts. And he'd be travelling with her. He had to ensure her safety, after all.

* * *

><p>Aina Potter sighed in relief when the Hogwarts express began pulling out of the station. With all those people there, the chances that there were several Death Eaters in disguise waiting to attack had been great, but luckily, they had gotten off without a hitch.<p>

She rubbed her scar again. It was throbbing painfully and the headache was slowly getting worse.

"Are you sure you can't feel anything from him, Aina?" Hermione asked. "Your Occlumency is working?"

"For the most part. I think he's prodding at my shields, and that's what's causing the headache. Well, I say prodding- it's more like bashing with a bloody great hammer." She pulled her feet up onto the seat and tucked them under her, thankful for the rings on her right ring finger. There were two family rings there- the Potter ring and the Black ring. On her seventeenth she had become Lady Potter-Black and the head of house rings offered her protection from minor jinxes, curses and hexes and shielded her mind with Occlumency. She sighed as she looked round at her friends. Hermione Granger was her best friend, Gryffindor's resident bookworm and the one she always relied on for help when any sort of trouble came round. She was loyal and reliable and always did her best to keep Aina out of trouble and keep her spirits up, no matter what. They had been friends since first year when Aina had saved her from being clubbed to death by a fully grown mountain troll. They had been like sisters ever since.

Then there was Ron Weasley. He had been the first person to befriend her, on this very train. He had told her about the wizarding world so she didn't look like a complete fool when they reached Hogwarts and had accompanied her and Hermione on all their adventures together. They were good friends, but there was a slight rift between them. He allowed his jealousy to get between them at times, and they hadn't quite recovered from the times he'd jumped to conclusion and blamed her for things that weren't her fault. But he still came round when he cooled off and was there when she and Hermione needed their friend.

Next was Neville Longbottom. He was quiet, but fiercely loyal. It had taken him a while, but he had a confidence in himself and was someone Aina would be glad to have fighting at her side- as he had the summer before last, in the Department of Mysteries. His real flare however lay in herbology. He and plants seemed to get on like a house on fire. If she hadn't known the teacher, she would wonder at why Neville didn't like potions, when Herbology and Potions were so closely linked. But, she did know the teacher, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she actually liked the subject, she would have failed because of Snape.

Luna Lovegood was another of the compartment's occupants. Oddly eccentric, the girl was in the year below them, her sixth, and she had a knack for seeing things others couldn't. She was intelligent, but her airy demeanour, and inclination to speak about creatures no one else could see had earned her the nickname 'Loony' Lovegood. She was teased mercilessly by the other students, and Aina was determined to put a stop to the bullying once and for all this year. Luna and Neville were currently skirting around each other, but she was sure that eventually, the two would end up dating.

Finally, there was Ginny Weasley. She was the youngest of the Weasley clan, Ron's younger sister and the only daughter of the family. She had a vicious temper on her, and you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wand either. But, she was a good friend, and if it hadn't been for her, the bullying that Luna had suffered would probably have been much worse.

Aina smiled slightly. If it hadn't been for her friends, she had no idea what she would have done. She'd probably have gone under when Sirius had died, if it hadn't been for their support. Sirius had been her godfather and the only father figure she had ever known. He had been killed coming to her rescue when she and her friends had walked into a trap set up by Death Eaters. They had stuck by her, writing to her even against the wishes of Professor Dumbledore, to make sure she didn't slip into a depression, which she almost did. Hermione even convinced her parents to let her visit, and drag her out on a day out to Thorpe Park, a theme park. Trying to ignore her headache, Aina pulled a book out of her bag and began reading. She hadn't read five pages before her eyes got heavy and she fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 2<p>

She was walking down a long corridor that was ornately decorated. She regularly passed large pillars on her left, and to her right, there were large windows which let in the sunlight, which was warm on her face. She was wearing a pale blue gown that fell to the floor and was corseted. The sleeves were fitted to her elbows and then flared out. Her hair was pulled up into a simple braid. She was heading towards a pair of open double doors, beyond which she could see shelf after shelf of books. She didn't reach her destination as someone grabbed her and pulled her into a shaded alcove, pinning her between them and a pillar, their hand covering her mouth. She relaxed when she saw who it was who had pulled her into the alcove. His black hair was slicked back and his green eyes, a darker shade than hers, shone with mischief. His pale face was incredibly handsome and a smirk played at his lips. He was quite a bit taller than her and his muscles were lean, but powerful. She could feel them under the leather he was wearing.

"Hello, my love." He said.

"Good morning Loki. I was just on my way to the library, care to join me?" She asked.

"There are a lot of things I would care to do." He said, his eyes darkening with lust. He dipped his head and his lips met hers briefly before he made a path down her neck. He pressed her further into the wall and she had to bite her lip to stop the moan escaping her as she felt him hardening against her. His lips felt like magic against her skin.

"Loki!" She gasped quietly. "We will be caught!"

"It does not matter." He murmured huskily. "We are to be married in two months' time."

"I know, but what would people say?"

"They would not say anything. I am a prince after all. One of the sons of Odin. If anyone were to show up, they would not speak a word of it." He said. He kissed her softly. "Do not worry, my little Aina. Relax and enjoy it. Think of it as a taster for our wedding night."

"If you keep doing this I am not going to want to wait until our wedding night." Aina replied.

His smirk was pure sin. "Oh I know." He replied. "By the time our wedding arrives I will have you agreeing to just about anything." His hand dipped beneath her long skirt, pulling it up and revealing a lot of one leg as he pulled her thigh up and wrapped her leg around him. "I know you want to wait for the wedding so I will not bed you before, do not you worry. Even if you beg. But that doesn't mean I cannot make you feel more pleasure than you have felt before." His lips met hers once more, this time more heated than the last, his mouth dominating hers. Their tongues battled before he won and explored her mouth. When his lips trailed down her neck again, she moaned softly.

"I love you Loki." She said softly.

He moaned into her, the sound vibrating through her. "And I you, my dear little Aina." He said huskily, his hand which gripped her thigh tightening slightly as he said it.  
>The image faded and another appeared. There was a dark room, and Aina was unable to make out the figure that was bent over the cauldron.<p>

"Damn the little wench." A feminine voice muttered. "If she had not cast that spell on herself to be reincarnated, then he would have been mine. All I would have had to do was be there to comfort him after her tragic demise. Now he believes he can get her back! That cannot happen! It was supposed to be me! I should have been the one marrying into the royal family." The figure stirred the cauldron and murmured a few spells. "Well, perhaps if she dies enough times he will just give up on her." Her tone turned from bitter to sinister. "Death shall dog her like a faithful companion. They shall be reunited again, only to be torn apart, just as brutally as they were the first time. He will see her buried over and over again, just to be with her for the shortest of periods in each of her reincarnations. Unless the curse is broken."

The image faded and Aina heard someone calling her name. She blinked and saw Ron leaning over her. "Hey mate; do you want anything from the trolley?" He asked, his hand on her shoulder.

So she'd had that dream again. The same one had been plaguing her for the past week and a half. She nodded, stood up and stretched before heading out of the compartment and buying a few things from the trolley to keep her going until the feast in the evening when they arrived at school. The dream was a strange one. For some reason the voice was familiar to her. And she acted as if she knew this Loki character, but she was sure she'd never seen him in her life. That she was sure of. And in the dream they were due to get married! That was completely and utterly bizarre. Now, had it been a dream about her being with a guy she had met and had a crush on, that she might understand, but this was just plain weird. Even for her.

She sat back down in the compartment when she'd bought her food and began nibbling on a chocolate frog. She pulled out the card and noticed she had Circe. She didn't have that one yet. She stuck the card in her pocket and continued eating the chocolate.

"So, who do you think will be this year's Defence against the Dark Arts Professor?" Ron asked. "And how do you think they'll go?"

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"What?" He asked.

"That is so insensitive! What if we have another teacher like Professor Lupin?"

"Then he'll just retire or something! Have you noticed that the really bad things happen to the bad teachers?"

"You both have valid points." Aina said. "Fingers crossed for a good teacher then. But still, I always feel sorry for the poor sods."

Ron snorted. "Yeah." He said. "I hear Lockhart's still learning how to spell."

Everyone in the compartment broke into laughter. The banter kept on all the way through the journey.

"It's a bit strange, don't you think, without the annual visit from Malfoy and his goons." Aina noted absently.

"Yeah, but if Malfoy shows up, then he'd get arrested. And no one would blame us if we hexed him. He's a recognised Death Eater after he and Snape tried to kill Dumbledore last year and failed." Neville said.

"Oh Nev, where did that attitude come from?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not going to cower in fear. If I see any Death Eaters, I'm going to meet them head on. Just like last year and the year before."

Aina smiled. "And I'll be fighting right alongside you Neville. For both our parents."

He nodded to her and she thought she could see moisture in his eyes, but he blinked it away.

"And don't forget about us." Hermione said.

"Always." Ron said. "There's no way you'll face them without us."

"Count on it." Luna said. "I'm sure we'll all be fighting to help Aina defeat Voldemort."

"Oh yeah. No denying that." Ginny agreed. "I can't wait to get rid of them all."

Aina grinned. She was so glad that her friends refused to give up on her and leave her fight on her own. She felt better knowing that she didn't have to face Voldemort alone. She would never be alone. They would always be there for her.

* * *

><p>When they reached Hogsmede station, it was dark and they all piled out of the train. The group went and got a carriage of their own. The Thestral drawn carriage was soon moving up towards the school, and Aina soon caught a glimpse of one of her favourite sights. Hogwarts castle was large and majestic, the lights of the windows twinkling merrily against the coming darkness of the night. Of course, they were all searched upon their arrivals for dark items, but none were found. Not even Crabbe and Goyle were dumb enough to bring in dark objects now there was a war going on.<p>

Luna went to join the Ravenclaw table and the other five went and sat at the Gryffindor table. Aina looked up at the teacher's table and almost laughed. "It's Tonks!"

"Aw wicked! Ron said, and they all grinned.

They all looked up at the pink haired Auror, grins plastered on their faces.

"This is bound to be a good year!" Ginny said.

"Do you know her?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Her name is Tonks," Hermione said. "She's an Auror. Great sense of humour, clumsy whenever she's not in a duel, but brilliant."

"Well, we'll have a good teacher then," Seamus said.

"I hope they serve food soon. I'm starving," Ron moaned.  
>"You're always starving." Hermione responded, shaking her head.<p>

Soon, Professor McGonagall was leading in the first years and the sorting ceremony began. When the last first year had been sorted, she was about to remove the hat and stool, when the tear at the brim of the hat opened once again.

"To remove the curse on the one reborn, immortality must be restored and the caster found. For the cursed one to survive, the castor cannot." The hat fell silent again, and whispers broke out around the hall. What had that meant?

"Is it too much to ask for a normal year?" Aina asked. "Even for our last one?"

"Where you're concerned?" Ron asked. "Yeah. And knowing you, this year is going to be spectacular- just as a good send-off mate."

"The sorting hat has never done anything like that before! Even Dumbledore looks confused."

She was right. Dumbledore and McGonagall were both exchanging worried looks and looking thoroughly confused. McGonagall removed the hat and stool quickly after a moment's hesitation, and Dumbledore stood.

"Well, I'll leave the announcements for after the feast, enjoy." He said. Food appeared on the platters and the jugs filled with pumpkin juice. They all tucked in to the food, which was just as good as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 3<p>

They all learned pretty quickly that Tonks was an excellent teacher. The seventh years that had elected to take N.E.W.T DADA had it as their first lesson. She quickly moved onto the course material, getting them to pair up and review last year's spells before moving onto the others. Of course, she gave them tips to help them with their non-verbal casting too. Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Potions were the same as ever of course. And Professor Slughorn was still trying to turn her into a fanatic slug-club member by flattering her potions skills, which were vastly better without Snape teaching. However, Aina could not shake the feeling that whenever she left her dorm, she was being watched. It wasn't the same feeling she had when other students stared and whispered at her wherever she went, but something different. It was an alien feeling, yet oh so familiar.

A week passed with no incident, but then Ron and Hermione had one of their infamous rows. Sighing, Aina left them to it and left the common room. In a secluded alcove she checked the marauder's map and saw the Astronomy tower was empty. Murmuring a quick 'mischief managed', she headed up for the tower. She was always able to clear her head up there. It was calm and peaceful and it always allowed her time to just let her thoughts wander to what might have been had Voldemort never attacked. They were always happy thoughts, yet also so sad because they could never become true.

When Aina got up to the top of the Astronomy tower, she leant on the railing, staring up at the clear night sky. She had often wondered if there was anyone else in the universe. She had a strange feeling that there was.

"Rather beautiful, are they not?" A voice said.

Aina jumped and whipped round. She froze when she saw him. It was the same man from her dream. His outfit was different, and his hair was longer, and spiked out at the ends, but it was him. "You." She breathed, hand itching for her wand.

His head cocked to the side, and a smile tugged at his lips. "You are already beginning to remember me then." He said.

"The dream, you mean?"

"Just the one?"

"I've only had the one- it's always the same."

"Well, it is better than nothing I suppose. You will remember the rest, soon enough."

"Remember what? Who are you?" Aina asked, edging away as he came to stand beside the railing.

He smiled at her and she felt her breath hitch. He was even more handsome than in her dream. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that about a complete stranger. "Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard." He introduced himself, with a slight bow.

"I've never heard of Asgard before." She said.

"Perhaps you should look into mythology." He said.

She snorted. "Mythology. I live in a fantasy world as it is."

"It will give you some answers at least. And wizards have some more accurate accounts than the non-magical mortals as far as I know."

"More accurate?"

"According to non-magical mortals, I was married to Sigyn." He sighed and shook his head. "In reality I never married."

She frowned. "But in my dream…"

"We were talking about the wedding?" He asked.

"Sort of." She blushed.

He grinned. "Ah. One of our more… intimate moments together."

"But, if my dreams are memories… you mentioned the memories that a wedding was in two months; ours." The last word was whispered. She didn't believe him- she just wanted answers. And a hell of a lot of this was confusing her. Plus, Aina had always been curious. Of course she would look for answers about these dreams. Plus she was normally good at detecting if someone was lying to her and she currently wasn't getting the feeling that he was lying to her. So did he believe it? Had he gotten similar dreams and believe them to be fact? That could be an explanation.

"You died." He said, looking out over the railings, away from her. The look that crossed his face made her heart feel like it was tearing apart. It was complete and utter anguish. No one was that good an actor. But this was all too strange, even for her. Perhaps another explanation was that he had lost his fiancée and Aina looked like her. She knew there was something to divination- perhaps she was getting glimpses of the past. That was a more logical explanation than it being real. And in his grief, he thought the woman he'd been about to marry had come back because of the similarities, and probably the shared name didn't help. "But before you died you cast a spell to reincarnate yourself. Each time you have come back I have found you. But I lose you each time." He moved so fast she didn't have time to move. He had one hand resting against her neck and his other cupped her cheek and he kissed her forehead, right on top of the lightning bolt scar. "In time you will remember." Loki murmured against her forehead. His hands and lips were cool but there was something about the way he held her that was familiar, and she leant into the touch, yearning for more and she didn't understand_ why_. She felt a tingle against her forehead, and felt a light trickle of magic enter her from him. Through it, she felt a great amount of magic within him, and had to stop herself from panicking. She would never be able to fight him if it came to that.

"Aina?" Hermione's worried voice called up the stairs.

"I will not lose you this time, Aina." Loki said softly. "Your memories should start returning soon now. Look up Norse Mythology. Any time you wish to talk to me, come here alone," and he disappeared.

Aina cast around, looking for him, but he wasn't there. Where was he? Where could he have gone? No one could apparate inside Hogwarts. Hermione had drilled that into her head. Hermione.

"I'm up her Mya!" Aina called.

She heard the sound of running footsteps and soon Hermione came through the door. "There you are! We were worried!"

"Sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to be caught in the middle with your argument with Ron," She said.

"Sorry about that. You know how we get," Hermione brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ears.

Aina laughed slightly. "Yeah. Good thing you don't like him romantically. You'd be more likely to kill each other than Voldemort is to kill me. Or vice versa."

Hermione laughed. "You're right. Are you alright? You look shaky."

"I'm fine Hermione. Just tired."

"Well, have you finished your homework?"

"I just need the conclusion for Transfiguration."

"You can do that tomorrow easily. Come on. You do look like you need some sleep," Hermione's tone was filled with worry, and she had to try and put her friend at ease.

Aina just nodded, knowing it was best simply to comply with her friend, and the two girls walked down the steps and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, unaware of the green eyes surveying them.

She did not believe him, not yet. But then again, she never did. It was one of her lightest reactions, however. He remembered the time she'd thrown anything she could get her hands on at him. Those paperweights had hurt. And he wasn't about to go into the letter openers. Just to place the spell to release her memories on her, he'd had to pin her arms to her sides, and hold her as she kicked at him. Luckily, he'd placed a spell to prevent sound from leaving the room. He could have had mortals charging in weapons drawn otherwise. That had been the life she'd been the daughter of a mortal Earl. The Earl had had guards all over the place, and he hadn't wanted to be interrupted.

But he had been able to place the spell on her rather easily this time. More dreams would come to her, and she would start to believe. In about two weeks, she would remember everything. And then he just had to keep her alive long enough to restore her powers to her and find whoever it was that had cursed her to keep dying. Death followed her whenever she lived now. Whoever had brought that upon her had to die for her to survive. He had no qualms over the fact. He would kill them without hesitation, if it meant she survived.

He would find whoever they were, and crush them. If it had not been for that hat, he would never have known that it needed to be done for her to survive. But now he did. This time, nothing would stop him from keeping her with him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 4<p>

Aina struggled to stay awake in her Ancient Runes lesson, but she managed, somehow. Her notes weren't up to her usual standards, but she got as much down as possible. It had been three days since she had talked with Loki, and the dreams had been coming to her ever since, waking her up regularly. Dreams of living in a city that couldn't have been anywhere on earth, or dreams of her in other places, talking to people from other periods of time. Or at least, that's what it looked like, thanks to the clothes they were dressed in.

After the lesson ended, she had a free period, so she headed for the library. Hermione had Arithmancy, so Aina was left to head there on her own. She asked Madam Pince where she could find any and all books on Norse Mythology and soon had several in her arms. She walked to a secluded little table which had a window which provided a wonderful view of the lake and forest beyond, and she opened the first book and began reading.

What she'd found surprised her. If he was who he said he was, then Loki was a god. A god. The god of Mischief and Lies no less. She had gone through several of the books before she came to an account that related to her dreams, and what he had told her. According to the book, Aina had been the daughter of a prominent member of Odin's court. On her eighteenth birthday, she had been allowed to attend her first ball. She was the youngest daughter, and her father had been rather over protective, not allowing her to start looking for suitors until then. It was in the ball that she had met Loki. A year and a half later, the Aina in the legend and Loki had become engaged. But, on the way back to Asgard from some sort of emissary mission, her convoy had been attacked. As she lay, dying, she had cast a spell on herself so that she would be reborn again and again, until she and Loki could be together for good.

So, that left Aina with three options. Option one, he was telling the truth, and she was Aina from the legends. Option two, he was mentally unbalanced and actually believed that she was the Aina from the legends. Option three, he was lying. She believed he was the real Loki. How else would he have gotten into Hogwarts otherwise? And his power- she had felt it. When he had kissed her forehead, only a part had been pushed into her, for some reason or another, but she had felt the sheer amount of power he retained within him. She'd never felt anywhere near that amount. Not even from Dumbledore in the midst of a duel. He was supposedly the trickster. The god of lies. Perhaps this was his idea of a joke? But then there were the dreams. And everything was so confusing to her. Why did her life always have to be so complicated? Couldn't she have had one calm year? Just for her last year? She was beginning to think Ron was right. This year, as her last, had to be something extra special to go out with a bang.

* * *

><p>"So, Point Break," Tony said, looking at Thor. The Avengers were all in the penthouse suite of what was now the Avengers Tower. "How come Reindeer Games is the complete opposite to you? I mean, you're a good guy, and he's a bad guy that tried to take over the world. Care to explain that one?"<p>

Thor sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could say I do not understand how it happened. But the truth of the matter is, looking back on it now, I failed him. I failed them both terribly."

"Both?" Steve asked.

Thor's eyes grew distant as he viewed the memory. "It was centuries ago now, before I had Mjolnir or father had Guagnir. We were younger, and nothing was wrong. Or at least, not to me. It was during one of the many balls that we saw someone we had never even laid eyes on before. You would have to have been blind to say was not beautiful. Fandral, being his usual self, walked over to her to 'make her feel welcome.'"

"He was trying to get her into bed." Tony snorted.

Thor chuckled and nodded. "That is correct, Tony. All we could see was that she was being polite. She did not seem as eager as most other women he turned his attention on, but they danced. He introduced us to her. Aina Asgerdottir. Her father was one of my father's most trusted advisors and a man who went on many trips to settle squabbles with other realms peacefully. She was his youngest daughter, and his pride and joy. She and Sif got on well. At that point, I did not know she and Sif already knew each other, but they did. Anyway, she and Loki got on immediately. She was very good with magic as it was. He offered to teach her more, and she jumped at the chance. She had taught herself mostly, and him being one of Asgard's best magic casters meant she was not about to turn the offer down. They got on well; it was obvious from the start. She had captured his attention as no other woman had. The next day, Sif asked if one of her other friends could join us in training. We agreed, and when I asked where he was, he turned out to not only be a she, but Aina. Apparently, she had taken Fandral's flirting personally. Or at least, that is what I thought when I saw her thoroughly beat him into submission in the training session. He never offered to go easy on her again either. After that, Loki's interest in her only grew. We all grew close to her in one way or another, but it was Loki that she had the greatest effect on. He had never seemed so happy. She soon became a regular member of our group and even accompanied us on hunting trips. It did not come as a shock when Loki asked Asger for permission to court her. Just under a year and a half after they began courting, he proposed. The preparations for the wedding began straight away. Father and Asger were the only ones who had known he was going to ask her to marry him. It came as a shock when he and Aina gathered Sif, the Warriors Three and I together and told us. We had thought they would wait for a bit longer, but they were happy. Then, Asger was sent to Vanehiem, to sort out several problems within their court that pertained to Asgard. Ever curious about anything and everything, Aina asked to go with him and his convoy, to learn more on foreign politics. The day they were to return was two days before the wedding. News reached us of trouble on the roads. Bandits had been attacking travellers for a while. Father sent me out to ensure their safe return home. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and I rode out, expecting to meet them half way.

"We had to go a bit further, because they had been held up. The convoy was already under attack. Asger was dead, and Aina was one of the last remaining members. She had her father's sword and was fighting well, but she was heavily wounded. We leapt into battle, and killed most of the bandits, driving the rest away. When we turned to the survivors, a healer who had travelled with them was bent over Aina, who was then on the floor, bleeding heavily. It was no use. Aina held on for a little while longer, however. She cast one final spell, and in her last moments told me that it was so her spirit, instead of passing onto Valhalla, would be reincarnated, again and again, so she could be with Loki one day. She would just have to be found, and her memories, and probably her powers, restored. When we brought her body back… he howled." Thor's voice was a whisper and tears were in his eyes.

"I had never seen anyone so distraught, and it was my own brother. He grabbed her, holding her against him, begging her to wake up. He did not leave her side until the funeral, the day that was meant to be their wedding. He did not leave until the final embers on her funeral pyre went out. And until then, he would not listen to me. I tried to tell him several times before then, but I finally managed. It was not for another fifty years that he really believed. We found her on Midgard, living on a small farm. She had no recollection of her past life, until Loki found a spell to restore her memory. Two weeks after her memories were restored to her, she perished in a fire that killed her entire family. She kept being reborn, kept coming back, and she kept dying. Always before her powers could be restored to her. She was never reborn Æsir, she was always mortal. None of her deaths were ever pleasant either. He had to watch as she was torn away from him again and again in the worst ways possible. I have lost count of how many different funerals, how many different burial grounds that I have been in, for her funeral. Always hers. Loki was never the same after her death. I think that is another reason why he targeted Midgard. One, it would make it easier to find her if he succeeded, and two, it was mortals who killed her all but the first two times."

"He want's someone to pay for her death?" Bruce asked.

"No wonder the guy's unhinged. Imagine going through all of that." Tony said. "But, like you said, you were close to her too. How come you aren't out for revenge?"

"I loved her like a sister. I still do. But, Loki… she was the most important being in the whole of the Nine Realms to him. Losing her again and again, coupled with finding out about his Jotun heritage… I think it all became too much for him. The best bet we have I think is looking out for her, and restoring her powers to her."

"Is that possible?" Steve asked. "If she's born mortal, how can she become Æsir?"

"There are spells. And she was originally of Asgard to begin with," Thor said.

"If we find her, and keep her from dying, and help her get her powers back, do you honestly believe the Loki you used to know will come back?" Steve asked.

Thor sighed. "I hope so. I know he still searches for her, so that is a good sign. I just hope that when they are reunited she can talk some sense into him. He has this shell; he would retreat into it, and not talk to anyone when he got into a certain mood, losing himself in the library. I think we were all surprised when she found out about it, and after a mere two hours of trying, brought him out of it a few weeks after they first met. I hope that it will be like that."

"How does he know to find her?" Steve asked.

"Even if she cannot access it, she always has some sort of magic. Usually, after her seventeenth, her magic calls out to him. He can follow it to wherever she is, or if she is travelling, to where she will be. If there is one thing I know, it is that so long as she is alive he will always find her."

* * *

><p>Aina groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Her whole body hurt, especially her head. And why was it so cold? She thought when she realised why she was shivering violently. Suddenly, the drapes of her four poster bed were pulled back to reveal Hermione, fully dressed and ready to face the day ahead.<p>

"Time to- Aina! What's wrong?" She asked, her voice turning frantic.

"I don't feel well, Mya." She groaned. Even her throat hurt!

"Lavender! Go get Professor McGonagall! Aina's ill!"

Aina heard the sound of someone leaving the room in a hurry. Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her hand on Aina's forehead. "You're burning up. Is it your scar?"

"No. I think that's the only thing that isn't hurting."

"You're in pain?"

"It hurts all over."

"You may just have the flu." Hermione said, frowning. "I hope it's not anything worse. Or perhaps just a twenty four hour bug, or something." She chewed her lip nervously.

It didn't take long for Lavender to return with Professor McGonagall in tow. The Gryffindor Head of House wore a worried frown when she saw the state of one of her best students.

"You'll need to be seen by Madam Pomfrey, Miss Potter." She said. And without any more fuss, she conjured a stretcher and levitated Aina onto it and levitated it out of the room. Whispers broke out in the common room when they saw McGonagall levitating the stretcher with a very sick Aina Potter out of Gryffindor tower.

"What's wrong with Aina?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs.

"She's sick!" Hermione said. "It looks like the flu, but could be something else entirely."

"Come on, let's go with her." Ron said.

Hermione nodded and they quickly followed their friend and their Professor. The moment they entered the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey took charge and directed the stretcher to a bed (Aina's usual) and began waving her wand in an intricate pattern. It took a few minutes, and then she frowned.

"What is it Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"We have mentioned, on several occasions, how Miss Potter here seems like an old soul. I caught the trace of a very intricate spell- I almost missed it. It is a spell designed to release memories of past lives should the receiver be a reincarnated soul." She looked down at the now unconscious girl, and then to her two friends. "Miss Granger, has she been having trouble sleeping?"

Hermione nodded. "She's been having weird dreams too. Of people and places she's never been to or met."

"It is as I suspected. This is not the first life Miss Potter has lived, though I doubt she remembers it. However, that is changing. I believe that the moment that she comes out of this, she will remember her past life, or lives as it may be."

"You mean she's not just Aina?" Ron asked. "But other people too?"

"A soul's nature never changes really. The main points are always there. More often than not, apart from upbringing, they turn out almost exactly the same. Even in appearance. You need not fear a change in your friend."

He looked relieved. "I'm glad she's not going to change into a pompous prat or something."

"But she will need her friends to be there for her. From the accounts I have read of this occurring, it can get confusing for the person involved. She may mention something you have no clue of that she learnt in a past life. And, depending on how she died, several… problems may arise in her psyche. All you can do is be there for her and support her steadfastly, and remember, underneath it all, she is still the girl you became friends with when you first came to Hogwarts."

"We'll keep that in mind, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"You two should get to breakfast. Until we can further assess the situation, and she has decided what to do, do not tell anyone except your closest of friends."

McGonagall said. "Such as Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood."

"Of course, professor," Ron said. With a final glance at their friend, they turned and left, mulling this information over in their minds.

"What did you leave out, Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"As I said, it was a spell that released the memories. Meaning, someone had to place it on her. And it was no student. The spell is so complicated Minerva, I think the only one with the ability to perform it would be the Headmaster. And from what I've read of the spell, it only takes a few days for the recipient to exhibit these symptoms. And Albus has only just returned to the castle after one of his excursions."

"So someone must have found a way inside. Someone who isn't meant to be here." She nodded. "Thank you for informing me Poppy. I will go and talk with the Headmaster. No doubt the staff will need to be informed as well. I will leave her in your capable hands." With that, she turned and strode from the room. There was, or had been, an intruder in the castle. Merlin only knew what sort of trouble they could cause. Especially if they were on level with Dumbledore power wise or anywhere close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 5<p>

The hospital wing was lit by only by dim torches when Aina woke up. From the darkness outside the window Aina guessed it was the middle of the night. She felt as awful as she did earlier that morning. Slowly, she managed to look round. She was alone. Aina was about to try and sleep again when she felt a cool hand touch hers. She looked up, already knowing who would be there, and saw Loki. He ran a hand down her cheek.

"I hate seeing you like this." He murmured. "I wish there was an easier way, but the spell to release your memories always takes its toll."

"The dreams…" She trailed off. Her throat felt like it had been scraped raw.

"They are not dreams. They are memories returning in a way your mind can handle. Your teachers already realise this. Rest. When the illness passes you will remember everything. Every memory, thought, feeling. We will talk then. I will be close by if you need anything. I will not lose you again."

He kissed her and once again Aina succumbed to sleep. She would likely be out of it for the next week or so, only waking up for a few minutes at any given time, so her mind was able to deal with all the memories returning to her. Making himself invisible once again, Loki silently left the hospital wing, intent on adding further protections to the castle.

_Flashback_

_"Well, if you are sure, I will go easy on you." The blonde warrior said, drawing his sword. He was grinning as if he didn't expect the fight to last more than a minute. And he was sure he would come out on top._

_Aina drew her own sword and slipped into a fighting stance, waiting for Fandral to make the first move. From the corner of her eye she could see Sif was grinning. She and Sif had trained together for years. And having trained with the Goddess of War had its upsides._

_Fandral attacked and she parried easily. They exchanged blows for a few minutes, until she really picked up the pace of the fight, driving her opponent back, causing a look of shock to cross his features before he gained a look of determination. He got a few blows in before she renewed her own attack. She was sure he'd be black and blue by the time she twisted his sword out of his hand, swiped his legs from under him, and held her sword to his neck._

_"You may have gone easy on me, but I will not go easy on you, Fandral." She said, grinning._

_Aina stepped back and let him up. Laughter broke out and she turned to see Sif and Loki both bent over double. Hogun was as grim as ever, but Thor and Volstagg both had their mouths hanging open in shock._

_"Bravo Aina!" Sif laughed. "You should have known better, Fandral. I did say I had been training with her for years."_

_"So you did Sif." Fandral grumbled as he picked up his sword, his pride obviously dented._

_"Well done indeed, Aina." Loki said, grinning at her. He looked at Thor and Volstagg and shook his head. "Not only have you succeeded in besting Fandral, but you have succeeded in breaking my brother." His grin made her heart stutter momentarily and she just laughed lightly._

_The image changed. She was now sitting on a blanket, wearing a yellow gown and reading. The blanket was placed under a large tree and she overlooked a lake, which the sun light reflected off, making the water shimmer like crystals. Someone sat beside her. She looked round and saw it was Loki._

_"Oh, no one was sitting here, were they?" He asked, smirking._

_"Well, someone is now, my prince." Aina said._

_"Just call me Loki." He said, chuckling at her response. "There is no need to stand on formalities when it is just friends together, is there?"_

_She blushed lightly. "I guess not."_

_"How long have you known Sif?"_

_"Since I was eleven. She got me out of a bit of a tight spot, and offered to teach me how to defend myself. Simple lessons evolved into more complex training, and our friendship grew."_

_"How come we never saw you until your eighteenth? Your sister was at court from her sixteenth. Sigyn, is it not?"_

_Aina nodded. "Father is rather… protective of me. My mother only just managed to get him to agree to me finally attending court functions. I think she is worried his overprotectiveness will mean I never marry." She mock whispered the last part as if it was a secret._

_Loki laughed. "I highly doubt you will have any problems in that area."_

_"Oh, Sigyn would disagree with you."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Hmm." Aina said, nodding. "She is constantly pestering me about my training. 'What man will want a wife who can beat him into submission?'"_

_"Well, if it is any consolation, I think it's admirable of you to take up sword fighting. However, your magic is what I want to concentrate on today. If I am to teach you anything, I need to know what you already know, so I can help you improve."_

_She smiled up at him, before marking her page and closing the book. "I have not quite gotten the hang of conjuring doubles of myself yet." She said. "Along with several other things."_

_"Well, that is somewhere to start, at least." He said._

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore rubbed his temples and sighed. There was indeed an uninvited guest within the castle, but one that couldn't be located. But this unknown had only done things which would be beneficial. Aina having past lives and remembering them meant she may have more experience to draw on, in order to be able to protect herself further. Also, there was the increase to the strength of the castle wards, and a whole new layer of wards around the castle, protecting it. The runes, however, were Old Norse, which gave no indication as to who their unknown ally (he assumed they were an ally from their actions) was. No one knew of anyone who was such an expert in runes that had been mostly lost to them, at least, in such an intricate and powerful manner magically. Not even the goblins could use those wards to such strong effect.  
>There had been no clues left behind. All that he could do was wait for Aina to wake up, and ask if she knew who was behind all this. They would have had to have been in close contact with her at some point. The only question he had was why didn't she tell anyone if she recognised that said person wasn't meant to be in the school? Unfortunately, these were all questions that would have to wait until Aina woke up. She was, after all, the only one with any answers. However, whenever he looked at her, he always had a stir of a memory long since locked away- a painful memory of a personal loss best left alone. She was an old soul, so she had lived before. That being the case… that thought gave him an idea. And if he was right, then he may know exactly who was adding wards to the school.<p>

He looked down at the letter that was on his desk. It was a response to a request he had made a few weeks ago. Aina would be in the middle of the war. She already was. Her and her friends. They would need the finest training they could receive. Thankfully, he had a contact who would provide them with training in muggle defence and weapons. And Alastor, Kingsley and Remus could carry on their training in magic while in America. He would have to remember to thank Director Fury the next time they talked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 6<p>

Aina woke up to the sound of someone moving round, and warm sunlight resting on her face. She sat up quickly, looking around, her mind a bit muddled. A woman approached her and it took her a few moments to place her.

"Madam Pomfrey?" She asked, her throat scratchy.

"Miss Potter. I'm glad to see you are awake at last." She said. She helped Aina sit up and poured a glass of water, before handing it to her. "Drink up, Miss Potter."

Aina did so and immediately, her throat was soothed. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." She said, her throat still a little thick, but far better. "How long was I out?"

"Eleven days. You came to a few times, but, you were never aware of your surroundings. Sometimes you were asking after people, and at others, screaming for help… Miss Potter, do you remember your past life?"

"Lives." She answered. "How did you know?"

"There was a spell on you to release your memories. It was so well placed, I almost missed it. If I may, can I ask how many lives you have lived?"

"A lot." Aina replied. "An awful lot. I keep dying."

"You have a specific job to do?"

"Not a job, no. In my first life, I was engaged. But, I died before the wedding. I placed a spell on myself so he and I would have a chance to be together."

"But, surely he would be long dead by now?"

"Unless he was immortal." Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey turned round. "Headmaster! May I ask what you mean?"

"Aina and I have met before her life now, have we not?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Professor. I would have thought you would have guessed before now. After all, I have the same name and appearance. I always do. I take it you have guessed that Loki is around, somewhere?"

"I just thought it was an extraordinary coincidence, and yes, I am aware of his presence in the castle. I guessed it may have been him when I put two and two together, so to speak. Thank you for confirming it. Madam Pomfrey, is Aina fit to be discharged? I would prefer to take the conversation outside. It is a surprisingly lovely day, and I would like to make the most of it before the autumn weather begins kicking in."

"Just let me run a few tests to make sure she is alright." A few minutes later, the stern matron nodded. "I am glad to say, Miss Potter that you have a clean bill of health. You may go."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Aina said.

She got out of bed, wobbled on her feet for a moment, before she gained a steady balance, and then grabbed her wand from the bedside cabinet. She murmured a quick spell and she was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and a jumper with a pair of trainers. It was not a spell she had been able to do before, but now she had all her memories back, she remembered perfectly how to change her clothes with magic and without being indecent in public at the same time. That was yet another of the tricks Loki had taught her. She thought of Loki and knew he must have visited her several times while she was remembering, but she only remembered the first visit. She knew he wouldn't reveal himself, wherever he was, until they had a chance to talk to each other alone.

She walked besides Dumbledore in silence as they headed outside. It was still early, and breakfast was yet to begin. Doing the math, she worked out that it was Saturday anyway. She would have plenty of time to catch up on the work she missed and catch up with Loki. It was indeed a beautiful day. It wasn't cold, but the air was crisp. The cold would begin to set in soon, she was sure. They said nothing until they reached the lake, and began walking on the path around it.

Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "I am very sorry, Aina." He said. "I failed you in your past life by allowing Gellert to run unchecked. It was why I didn't recognise you for who you were. Too much guilt over my mistakes and failure to protect an old friend."

She shook her head. "You could not have known he would have sent his followers after me." She sighed. "He knew I had helped care for Arianna and as such was close to your family. I think he meant to taunt you. He wanted to flaunt his power over everyone. They all do. Look at Voldemort, for example. The attacks are specifically designed to flaunt power that may or may not truly be there. They are just well planned to show off."

He nodded. "You are right. But, I still must bear some of the responsibility. What his men did to you was terrible. And unforgivable. I believe your betrothed still searches for a way of revenge."

"Oh I don't doubt that. Loki isn't the most forgiving when it comes to those who have harmed those he is close with. He is protective that way." She paused, stretching her senses out carefully. She did not sense his presence anywhere in the immediate vicinity. "What happened to them, Professor?"

"They are imprisoned with their leader at Nuremgard."

She nodded. "If he ever finds out, the guards will find cells occupied only by bloodied corpses the next morning, I am sure."

"He is not close by?"

"Not within hearing range. I doubt I will be able to keep this from him for very long."

He sighed sadly. "You know very well my stance on killing. But I can understand why he would. Just, try not to let it slip to him for a while, at least. They may yet prove useful. As you pointed out, all Dark Lords and their followers have key similarities. They may be able to provide a useful insight to Voldemort's movements."

"Perhaps. But, yet again, I may be able to distract him with talk on the current Dark Lord. Voldemort is personally out for my blood after all. You can rest assured that we have a powerful ally."

Dumbledore nodded. "You are of course correct. Loki is after all a god. The god of mischief and lies, no less, and a skilled magic user."

"The best in Asgard."

"An example of his work resides around the castle. Imagine my surprise when I found another layer of wards, all in Old Norse Futhark Runes without a hint of other runes and the bastardized versions we use to make the magic work, just after you were brought to the hospital wing."

Aina threw back her head and laughed. "Yes, that is definitely Loki. I am surprised there wasn't another layer around the hospital wing on its own."

"There is another reason I asked you out here today, Aina."

"What would that be, Professor?"

"I wish you and your friends weren't caught in the middle of this war, but there is no denying it. I know you are capable of fighting and defending yourself, but with your track record, both in this life and previous, a little extra training wouldn't go amiss. I have arranged with an old associate of mine for you, Miss Granger, Mr and Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood to receive training in a secure location, if you would be open to the idea."

"Well, I am. I'll talk to them about it and see what they think. I can't make a decision for them."

"Of course. Now, I suggest you get to breakfast. I am sure you are hungry after your long stint in the hospital wing."

"Yes, Professor." Aina said, smiling. She turned, and headed off to the castle. She didn't notice the beetle resting on the back of the headmaster's robes, and neither did he.

When she got to the great hall, Hermione and Ron saw her and she found herself caught in a hug from first Hermione and then Ron. She sat down between them and soon, Neville joined them, and so did Ginny. When Luna entered, she joined them, instead of heading for the Ravenclaw table.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So, what?" Aina asked.

"Madam Pomfrey mentioned in-front of us what was wrong." Hermione explained. "I think Ronald would like to know about certain past events."

Aina realised that her friends were the only ones to know the truth behind what had been wrong. Or, at least part of it. "I'll explain later. How about we all meet up in the ROR for a study session, and I'll explain it to you then?"

They agreed. There was no way they could be overheard there. After breakfast, they all went to grab their bags and headed for the room of requirement. When Aina asked for a place to study and relax, and they entered, she found that it was an awful lot like the warriors lounge in the palace of Asgard, but with a long desk to one side of the room that they could work at when they actually got round to their work.

"Well this is… different." Neville said.

"It's almost a complete replica of the warriors lounge in my first home. Well, I didn't live in the building it was situated in, but had I survived, I would have moved into said building." She thought best to leave out that the building was the palace. That would have raised too many questions too early on. They sat down on the plush sofas and chairs that surrounded the large fire.

"So, you've lived before." Ginny began.

"I always thought you were an old soul." Luna said.

"Well, you were right. Do you all know of Asgard?"

"Well yeah." Ron said. "Several families still believe in the gods. Even my parents do. I'm not so sure myself though."

"And I've heard the myths growing up." Hermione said.

"Well, those myths are not myths. They are truths. The gods of Asgard exist. In my first life, when I was still new, I was born a member of the Æsir."

Ginny gasped. "Then it's you! You're the missing princess of Asgard!"

"Not quite Princess, Gin. I never got to my wedding, after all."

"I've never heard of the missing princess of Asgard." Hermione said.

"Muggle accounts of Asgard are a bit more skewered than those of the wizards." Aina said. "I was the daughter of one of Odin's chief advisors. His youngest daughter. The muggle accounts would have you believe that my older sister Sigyn married Loki, but that isn't true. I was due to be married to him when I was killed. My convoy was attacked on our return to Asgard after an Ambassadorial mission. My father was killed. I managed to hold on until the end of the battle, but I was mortally wounded. I placed a spell on myself so that I would be reincarnated, so that Loki and I would be able to be together, and told Thor to make sure Loki knew I would be able to return. I've been living and dying ever since. So, as I said, I never gained the title of Princess. I never got married."

"So you are her then?" Ron asked.

Aina nodded. "You want to know the really worrying thing?"

"What?" Neville asked.

"I've never made twenty-one years old before. It's not looking good for the coming confrontation with Voldemort, is it? For me, at least. I'll tell you the good news though."

"There's good news?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore has arranged training for us all, if you're willing. I don't know where. All he said was that it was in some secure location."

"Training? Really?" Hermione leant forward. "What kind?"

"I'm not sure. Though I don't think that it will just be in magic. I think mundane defence will come into it somehow."

"This is bloody brilliant!" Ron grinned.

"Count me in." Ginny agreed.

"Anything that will help bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Neville said.

Luna nodded. "I'm more than up for it. Perhaps it will give me a chance to find a Crumple Horned Snorcack."

"Maybe it will." Aina agreed. "So, you're all in then?"

They all nodded, and a light appeared in Hermione's eyes. "Perhaps you won't die this time!"

"What makes you so confident?" Aina asked.

"The hat! The hat gave that warning! We thought it was nonsense! It was meant for you!"

"She's right." Neville agreed. "And, you must be cursed to keep dying."

"Oh, believe me, I'm cursed." Aina said. "But I don't know who by. And why would they?"

"Well, in the myths, Loki isn't well liked. Is that the same in reality?" Hermione asked.

"He's the nine realms greatest trickster; he's bound to have some enemies, but…"

"But what?" Ron asked.

"When I had my first memory come back to me, I dreamt of someone bent over a cauldron," She proceeded to tell them the rest of the dream. "What if they just want me out of the way?"

"That is a distinct possibility." Hermione agreed. "But do you know of anyone who would be jealous enough of you to kill you and try to take your place? Or curse you to keep dying, at least?"

"I'm not sure." She bit her lower lip. "I mean, Sigyn was jealous at first, but then she was happy for me. She was more enthusiastic than mother when it came to helping me with preparations for the wedding so it couldn't be her. Plus, we're all either of us have left. Both mother and father are dead. Loki and Thor both broke the news to me that mother died after mine and father's funerals when they found me in my second life."

"Well, let's hope it isn't her then." Ginny said.

"What's it like, to die I mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron! I swear, you have an emotional range of a teaspoon!" Hermione 'humph'd before hitting him over the head.

"I was just asking."

"It depends on how you die." Aina said. "And don't ask me which death is worst, because I'm unable to tell, all my deaths were all quite painful. Mind you, I wasn't so fond of the time I was burnt at the stake." She thought it was best to leave out the last death.

They all winced. "So, you're actually a goddess?" Luna asked. "Have you ever seen a Crumple Horned Snorcack?"

"Sadly Luna, I haven't. I will let you know if I do though."

Her youngest friend smiled brightly and hugged her. Aina laughed. "Now, if you all don't mind, I am aware that I have an awful lot of catching up to do."

Aina finished her dinner quickly that evening.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ron asked. "You've, somehow, managed to finish all of your school work that you missed. There's nothing left for you to do."

"I'll be in the Astronomy tower. I'd appreciate it if you could somehow cover for me. But I need to talk with Loki." She murmured to Hermione and Ron.

They nodded, and she left the great hall. She walked at an easy pace towards the astronomy tower so that she wouldn't attract any attention to herself if she passed anyone who wasn't at dinner. When she finally got to the astronomy tower, she once again stood at the railings, looking up at the sky, watching the sunset. Aina hadn't been there long when she sensed him behind her. His arms snaked round her waist and pulled her back into his chest and he kissed her throat.

"I have placed spells to ensure we are not disturbed again." He said.

"I guessed you might." She said. "What took you so long to find me? My seventeenth was in July."

"I was… incapacitated." He said. "But the moment I could, I left Asgard and came for you my little Aina."

Aina turned in his arms and looked up at him, wrapping her arms round his neck. She leant up and kissed him lightly. It when she pulled back that she noticed the marks on his lips. She moved her hand to touch them. They reminded her of- She jolted as realisation hit her and anger swept through her.

"They didn't." She hissed.

He sighed. "You have missed much." He said. "There are things I am ashamed to tell you."

"Whatever it is, it can't be bad enough for them to sew your mouth shut, again!"

He pulled her away from the railing and they sat down on the steps that lead up to a raised dais where there was a large telescope fixed in for the teacher's use.

"Thor was meant to become king, but I knew he was far from ready. So, on the day of his coronation, I allowed some Jotuns into Asgard. When they entered the vault to take the Casket of Ancient Winters the Destroyer took care of them and an alarm was sounded. The coronation was disrupted, and when Thor found out what happened, he wanted to take the army into Jotenheim and wipe the Jotuns out. Father said no, but he was determined. He went anyway and Sif, the Warriors three and I went with him. I did try to dissuade him." He shook his head. "But you know what Thor is like. Anyway, during the fight, one of the Jotuns grabbed my arm. Instead of freezing it, my arm began to turn blue. I did not understand then. Odin stepped in and when we returned to Asgard, he banished Thor to Midgard without his powers. When he was there, I went to the casket of ancient winters. When I held it, I started turning blue again. Father explained everything… When he defeated the Jotuns, he did not just take the casket that day. He found a child, small for a Jotuns offspring. Laufy's son." He fell silent, looking away from her, but his arms were tight around her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" The question was rhetorical but he nodded anyway.

"He took me, and with some instinctual magic, changed my appearance, and raised me as his son."

"Can… can I see?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes closed. His skin turned blue and markings appeared on his skin. She raised a hand and trailed one of the patterns on his skin. Loki's eyes snapped open and met hers, startled.

"This does not bother you?" He asked, shocked, his red eyes a little wide.

"Why would it?" She responded. "You're still the Loki I fell in love with. Just blue. And a little cold." To emphasise her point she kissed him again, using a little magic to stop the temperature of his body from hurting her.

Loki responded furiously, a hand tangling in her hair as he pressed her against his body. He broke away soon, however, and his skin once again became pale, and his eyes returned to the green she was familiar with. "But I am not the same. Not completely."

"What happened Loki? Tell me. Please?"

"When Odin told me, he fell into the Odinsleep. I had to become king." He said it as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. She knew he'd never wanted the throne, not really. All he wanted was the same level of recognition and praise from Odin that Thor was given. And he was always trying to prove himself to Odin. He looked at her. "Perhaps, if I show you the rest." He placed his hand on her temple and she nodded slightly, closing her eyes. She watched as Loki visited Thor to Midgard. Saw as he lied, telling Thor Odin was dead and Frigga didn't want Thor to come back home. She saw as he sent the Destroyer after Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg and how he froze Heimdal with the casket. How he let Laufy and several other Jotuns into Asgard to kill Odin, and then killed Laufy before he could strike the final blow. Then, he used it as an excuse to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotenheim, but Thor returned in time to stop him. Both he and Thor ended up hanging over the edge of the Bifrost which Thor had shattered with Mjolnir. Odin arrived in time to stop them from falling, but when Loki found only disappointment from Odin he let go of Guagnir and fell into the void. He showed her how he aligned himself with a creature named Thanos, and she could sense his state of mind at the time. He was as calculating as ever, but he had gone over the edge then. He wanted revenge and to prove himself. Revenge against the race that had taken her so many times and to prove that he was just as strong as Thor. Odin had defeated an entire race. If Loki could do the same, then perhaps it would gain some shred of approval. And at the same time, it would hurt Thor for never noticing that everything was not as alright as he'd thought it was. For never noticing the pain Loki had gone through every day when he'd met nothing but disapproval from their father. So he'd targeted Midgard. But it hadn't gone as planned. At first, it looked as if it might have worked. But Thor and the group he was a part of, the Avengers, had managed to stop the Chitauri army and close the portal that was allowing them through. Loki pulled out of her mind after that.  
>"I will noy show you the punishment. I think you can guess what it was." He said.<p>

"Loki, sweetie, at some point, we're going to have to have a long talk about your need for recognition from Odin." Aina said. She sighed heavily. "It's starting to go a bit far."

"Just a bit?" He laughed bitterly. "My Jotun heritage did not turn you away from me but…"

"You listen to me, Loki Odinson, what you did was wrong, yes, but I love you. That is never going to change. Instead of moving onto Valhalla with my father I chose to be reborn to be with you. Don't you ever doubt that I love you. I will never stop loving you. No matter how many times it takes until I finally break my dying streak and we can be together forever. But I swear, if you attempt something like that again, next time I'm near death, I'll be taking you with me!"

"I cannot lose you again, Aina." He said. "The last time sent me over the edge. What those mortals did to you." He snarled, and broke away from her, standing up and striding away.

"I can't promise anything, Loki. I… This time is different. We have had a warning on how to stop me from dying again and again, yes, but I've never had a mass murdering psycho actively out for my blood my entire life."

He whirled to face her. "What?" His voice was cold, deadly.

She patted the space beside her. "This is going to be a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Chapter 7<p>

Loki had remained remarkably silent throughout the story of her life, but she could see how tense he was. His jaw was clenched as he struggled not to interrupt her. When she finally finished he looked just about ready to kill someone. Perhaps blow up a few buildings too. She made a mental note to point him towards Little Hangleton and Riddle Manor, as well as Malfoy's place.

"When I find him I will make him welcome death when it comes to him." Loki snarled. "I will find the Horcruxes, my love, and I will destroy them. Take the training that Dumbledore has offered you and your friends."

"I was already planning on it." She said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a green satin ribbon choker with an Ouroboros snake pendant hanging from the ribbon.

"You still have it." Aina said. "After all these years." The Ouroboros snake was his symbol. They had been courting for five months when he'd given her the choker. On Asgard, if a woman wore her partner's symbol, it would not only tell people that she was in a serious relationship with the man, but it was also the closest thing to an engagement without the actual thing being official. People knew it would eventually lead to an engagement, and marriage, but they hadn't yet gotten to that stage. Of course, the woman would continue to wear her partner's symbol, even through the engagement and after the wedding.

"Of course. I just never had the chance to give it back to you in your past lives. I never had the chance to go back and get it. This time, I came prepared. After the last time I lost you, I did not want to part from it. It was the only thing of you I had left. I have placed a spell on it. So long as you are wearing it, if you call for me with your mind, I will hear you. I will come to you immediately. It will also protect you from most spells. Except the most powerful." He undid the clasp and fastened it around her neck.

"You don't have to leave straight away, do you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I can start in the morning," He said. "But I want to get rid of his anchors soon."

"Come back to the dorm with me?"

His smirk was predatory. "Are you inviting me into your bed?" He kissed her jaw.

"Not to do anything, Loki," She said. "Just sleep."

"Shame. I guess I will just have to make do with what I am given," He said playfully.

She glanced at her watch. "It's late. Everyone will already be in bed. But, just to be sure," Aina pulled the map from out of her pocket and unfolded it. She turned to him. "You'll like this. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The marauders map spread out across the piece of parchment and showed the location of everyone in the castle. She was right. There was no one in the common room and all her dorm mates were all in their respective beds. Whether or not they were sleeping was another matter. "Let's go."

"So this is the map that your father and his friends made," Loki said. "It is well made. Some fine spell work, I will admit."

"Oh you just like the passwords."

"It certainly helps." He agreed. He stood and helped her to her feet before offering her his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Of course, my good sir." She replied, smiling widely at him, and taking his arm.

They walked out of the tower and through the corridors of the castle, Aina occasionally checking the map, and the both of them ducking into shadows to avoid patrolling staff members.

"Just like old times." He murmured at one point. When they finally got to the portrait hole, Loki made himself invisible and Aina gave the fat lady the password. She raised her eyebrow at Aina's slightly ruffled appearance, but said nothing as she swung open. It wasn't Aina's fault that Loki had taken every chance he had to kiss her until she could barely think.

They made no noise as they entered the dormitory. It was quickly apparent that the three other girls that roomed with Aina were asleep. Aina grabbed her flannel shorts and her tank top which she used as pyjamas and began to strip down, knowing that even though they had never had sex, Loki had seen her body before, and there was no reason to hide it from him. But, she had forgotten the scar. That was, until she felt his cool fingers run across the long, thin line that stretched from one hip to the other at the base of her back.

"What have you left out, my love?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"Hold on a minute Loki." She replied in a soft tone. She finished getting changed and got into bed, pulling him with her. She closed the drapes and placed up privacy charms, before lying down. Due to the bed only being a single, she was mostly on top of Loki, who had now become visible and was wearing only a set of pants. Due to her small stature, the position they were in was no problem at all. "I said I was sent to the Dursley's." She began. "Until the first (of many) Hogwarts letter arrived, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I was basically a slave and had very little food. The scar is from the only time they ever really hurt me. I burnt Dudley's tenth birthday meal. Vernon took a knife to my back to teach me a lesson. I can't remember what happened after that, I remember the pain, but that's it. When I woke up, the wound was healed, and Vernon and Petunia looked at me for several days as if I were some sort of wild dog, something to be feared. I think, possibly, that Professor Dumbledore, or someone close to him, came to check on me, threatened the Dursley's and healed my wound. They never touched me after that."

Loki's arms were tight around her waist. "It seems my list just got longer by two. Or is it three?"

She shook her head. "I know I can't stop you with Vernon and Petunia, but Dudley only followed his parents lead. I don't hold any grudge against him. Just… don't kill them."

"Why ever not?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Because they still took me in. No matter how badly they treated me, they still took me in and that provided me with a protection against Voldemort and his followers that ensured I have survived this long."

He sighed. "I will try to keep from killing them. I make no promises."

She said nothing and just laid her head on his bare chest and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>After Parvati and Lavender left the dorm room the next morning, Ginny entered. "Aina still not up yet?" She asked Hermione.<p>

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't think she came back till late."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to know how the late night rendezvous went with lover boy." Ginny said.

"We should leave her sleep." Hermione said. "It's no harm. It's only Sunday, after all."

"Oh come on Hermione! Like you don't want to know the details!" She walked over to the bed and, while Hermione was trying to get her to leave Aina sleep, Ginny threw open the drapes. The jaws of both girls dropped when they saw the sight in-front of them. Aina was sprawled across the leanly muscled chest of a very handsome man. He had jet black hair, a pale, sculpted face, and green eyes which had flown open when Ginny had opened the drapes. Green light danced between the fingers of his hand, which he had raised, obviously ready to cast a spell.

"Ahh." He said when he saw the two girls.

The three just stared at each other before Aina began to stir. "Loki what time is it?" She asked, her eyes not open yet, and ready to go back to sleep if it was too early.

"I am unsure, but we have been discovered."

Her eyes flew open and she looked round, gasping. "Hermione! Ginny!" She exclaimed. "I- um…"

"Decided to bring a certain god back to the dorm." Ginny finished for her, running an appraising eye over Loki. "If Thor is anywhere near as good looking as you are, I hope he is still single."

Loki's eyebrow's shot up, but then he just smirked. "I am sorry to inform you, Miss Weasley, but Thor is currently in a relationship with a woman known as Jane Foster."

"Damn." Ginny muttered.

"Oh this was not how I pictured this meeting going." Aina groaned, burying her face in the crook of Loki's neck.

"Let me guess, you expected to be dressed and not caught in bed with him?" Ginny grinned. "It could have been worse."

"Oh, really? How?"

"We could have been Lavender and Parvati and/or you could have not been in your pyjamas and wearing substantially less."

She groaned again and Loki just chuckled. "We may as well get up." He said, waving his hand and becoming fully dressed. "There are things I must do. The sooner I get them done, the less chance certain undesirables have of killing you." He kissed her quickly, stood up and vanished.

Hermione gaped. "But that's impossible!"

"Mione, first things first, he's a god and the wards are mortal wards. Secondly, I've told him about my life and he knows how religiously you follow Hogwarts: A History. He's the god of mischief; he was bound to do something like that."

She huffed. "I do not follow it religiously." She muttered.

The other two girls just gave her a look.

"Oh so I know the book off by heart!" She said. "Get up and dressed Aina. We'll go down for breakfast."

Sniggering, Aina stood up and went about her morning routine and the three girls wandered downstairs. They met up with Ron and Neville and left the common room. The group headed out to breakfast. The first indication they got that something was up was from a group of first year Hufflepuff's who saw them and scampered to the side, pointing and whispering.

"What the bloody hell do you think that was about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. That hasn't happened at all this year. Did we miss a memo or something?" Hermione asked.

They entered the great hall and all the talking stopped when people caught sight of them and then people broke out into excited whispers.

"Ookaay." Ginny said. They made their way to their usual places and sat down.

"Is it true?" Seamus asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Is what true? Why is everyone staring and whispering?" Aina asked him. He handed a copy of the morning paper to her and she gasped. "By the Norns! Does nothing stay a secret around here?"

The headline of the paper was what had caused her outburst. _Ӕsir Princess Hidden at Hogwarts! Girl-Who-Lived is the Legendary Bride of the Trickster God!_ The article was, of course, written by one Rita Skeeter.

_It is this journalist's duty, dear readers, to inform you of extraordinary news. Aina Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived and the Chosen One, is in fact the reincarnated Aina Asgerdottir. In her first past life she was betrothed to Prince Loki of Asgard, god of mischief and lies and the second son of Odin Allfather, king of the gods of Asgard. Many of the old families still follow the old ways, but to those who no longer follow the old traditions, here is unmistakable proof that the Æsir exist._

_The tale of Loki and Aina is a tragic romance, ending with her funeral on her supposed wedding day after her demise at the hands of bandits on the road back to Asgard. Legend says she has been reincarnated again and again ever since. I have evidence to support this after overhearing a conversation between Headmaster Dumbledore and Aina Potter. They talked about one of her past lives, which was during the reign of terror of Grindelwald. After some research, I have discovered a link to one Aina Bagshot, who died in Germany in 1943, at the hands of some of Grindewald's lieutenants after a horrific attack, the details of which are too sickening to go into. The pair also mentioned the protectiveness Loki exhibited towards Aina, and I have discovered that he has personally placed an extra layer of wards around the castle. Wards in Old Norse, and as such, much of which has been lost to our knowledge. Any attack on the school would now meet even greater resistance, making it now one of the most well protected buildings in the country._

_Yet another interesting point of note is the news that Dumbledore has arranged training for Aina as well as some friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are going to be provided with extra training for the war. This is the same group that was at the ministry two summers ago and courageously fought off Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. The fact that Aina is a reborn Asgardian adds further weight to the claims of many that she is the chosen one. The powers of the gods are legendary, and to have a reincarnated goddess on our side can only work in our favour. Especially if her betrothed is as protective as he has been described to be and is currently at his full power. It is with a lighter heart that I finish writing this article and give one final message to my readers. There is still hope for us yet._

Aina passed the paper onto Hermione angrily. "And will people for once get it right? I was never a princess! I never got married! I died before I could!"

She ignored the look of disappointment on Seamus' face, stood and headed for the teacher's table. She knew he had a bit of a crush on her, but knew it was best not to encourage it. She didn't want Loki taking it into his head that Seamus was some sort of threat. She walked right up to the spot in-front of Dumbledore's seat.

"Headmaster, I would like to clear up several misconceptions with the wizarding world." She said. "And as such, I would like to request the chance to have an interview with a… trustworthy reporter in order to get the truth out to the wider wizarding world. Perhaps that will stop this from spiralling out of control." It was the quickest and easiest way to do it, and from the way Dumbledore smiled, he knew that too.

"Of course, Miss Potter. I will arrange it as soon as possible. Have you and your friends thought over my offer?"

She nodded. "We have, and we'll take it."

"I will send you a note then." He said. With that, she went back to her table, head held high, and sat back down, and began placing food on her plate as if nothing had happened. Her friends followed suit, and soon Luna had joined them too.

That evening Colin Creevy, who looked ready to burst with excitement, delivered a note to her from Professor Dumbledore.

"Time to go talk to him." She said to her friends. Luna was with them in the common room, so they didn't have to go find her, thankfully. The group made their way up to the Headmaster's office and stopped in-front of the gargoyle.

"Cadburys." Hermione said. The gargoyle jumped to the side and the small group ascended the staircase. Aina reached out and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." The calm voice of the headmaster called. They entered and he gestured for them to take the seats in-front of the desk. "Well, I am very glad that you have all agreed to undertake this training. I have, of course, cleared it with your parents. Before you go further, it is imperative that you know more about the training of course. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody will be going with you to train you in magic. However, your other instructors will be focusing on more mundane aspects of training. S.H.I.E.L.D is a part of the American muggle ministry, but they specialise in less mundane threats to the world. Why, just before the summer they prevented an alien invasion. Well, a team of theirs did."

"The Avengers?" Hermione asked, an awed look on her face. "We'll be training with the Avengers?"

"I am unsure whether any of the Avengers will be your trainers, Miss Granger, but you will no doubt get to meet some of them at some point."

"Thor's apart of the Avengers." Aina said.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "How do you know?"

"Loki told me."

"Is he one of them too?"

"No." Aina laughed. "He was the one to let the Chitauri army into Midgard. He was… temporarily bereft of his sanity, shall we say?"

"What are the Avenger's?" Ron asked. He, Neville and Ginny were obviously confused. Luna was just as airy as ever, smiling away.

"They were set up by S.H.I.E.L.D to defend the world from powerful threats. Each one of them has a… unique skill set, shall we say?" Aina answered. "As I said, Thor is one of them. Need I say more? Oh, and remind me to slap him when I see him."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He promised me something and he broke his word. In fact it deserves a bit more than a slap but still."

"That sounds a little petty." Hermione frowned.

"You know the story of how he got his damned hammer?"

They nodded. "It was thanks to Loki, if I recall." Dumbledore said.

"At the same time, he also gave Guagnir, Odin's staff, to the Allfather. Presenting them with those weapons should have meant he received praise for his troubles. But no. In-front of the whole court of Asgard, the dwarf who forged them sewed his lips shut. He had to wait an entire month for them to dissolve."

"How did he eat?" Ron asked.

"He didn't. I hardly left his side that month. Fandral and Volstagg had to hold me back from going to him when that cursed dwarf was stitching his mouth up. I was the only one who tried to do anything to defend him. After, when he was recovering, after the stitches had dissolved after a month, I made Thor swear to me that he would never let it happen to Loki again. I wouldn't acknowledge any of them until I made him swear to me. What Loki did, trying to take over Midgard, was wrong, but like I said, he wasn't himself. Someone should have tried to help him. Instead they sewed his mouth shut again!"

"Not so petty then." Hermione said. "So, Professor, what will our training entail?"

"Muggle defence, both unarmed and with weapons, or so Director Fury tells me. There will also be team building exercises to teach you how to work as one unit, and you will most certainly gain at least a basic understanding of how muggle technology operates." He said.

"The Death Eater's won't know what hit them!" Ron grinned.

"It's not going to be easy Ron." Aina said. "Especially if Nick is in charge."

"Oh, I guessed, but come on; none of our adventures were easy either."

She shook her head. "This is going to be exhausting. By the end of the day, you won't know whether you'll be coming or going. Trust me. If our adventures made us sleepy, this is going to make us feel like we want to sleep for a month."

He looked a little pale, but shrugged. "He needs to go. Feeling as bad as you described for a while is better than him taking over."

"Well said Ron." Neville agreed.

"So, you are all still interested then?" Dumbledore said, smiling. They nodded. "Good. Now, in response to your earlier request, Aina, I have invited one Miss Emily Donne to interview you for the prophet. I will make sure everything is correct in her article before it is printed, and if anything is wrong, you retain the right to sue the Prophet for any misprinted information if you so choose. She is well aware of this, and so is the editor, so only the truth will be printed. She should be here soon; I hope you have no objections to the interview taking place tonight. You all leave at five tomorrow morning."

"Five? How will we have chance to pack?" Ginny asked.

"I have had the House elves take care of it. They will also wake you at four tomorrow morning and you will have breakfast in the kitchen." He said. "It's so you can leave without anyone being the wiser and hopefully get to your destination safely."

"That's fine by me, Professor. Oh, and I filled Loki in on everything last night. He's currently searching for the Horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is a relief to hear that someone with as much magical talent as Loki is searching for them. Though, the point you brought up earlier worries me."

"About him trying to take over Midgard? Don't worry about it. He knows to behave. He try's it again, he'll have me to deal with."

"No offense, that isn't so reassuring." Ron said. "With your bad luck, if you die, the only person able to stop him will be gone."

"Yeah, but I do have a habit of coming back. And when I do, if I find out about another attempt, he knows he'll be in trouble. Besides, if I don't die, he wouldn't even plan to do it again. Causing a lot of mischief on the other-hand isn't out of the question."

He still looked a little uneasy. "How can you be sure you can stop him?"

"Let's just say, if he wants anything more than a friendly peck on the cheek, he'll behave. And that includes the wedding."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that would be Miss Donne." Dumbledore said. "Enter."

The door opened and a petite brunette woman walked in.

"Miss Donne, thank you for coming." Professor Dumbledore said. "Please, take a seat." He waved his wand and another chair appeared.

"It is an honour, Headmaster, I must say." She said, smiling. She greeted each of the students, obvious excitement written all over her face. She soon had a quill and a long sheet of parchment out and the interview began. It wasn't just about Aina being an old soul, but also about her confrontations with Voldemort and the times her friends had been fighting at her side. She said it would boost morale to hear how they had confronted the enemy. Of course, the prophecy and the Horcruxes were left out. By the time the group were finally allowed back to their dormitories, it was midnight. They would only have five hours sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8.

The next morning the six teens woke up to find a bundle at the bottom of each of their beds. Aina opened hers and saw green and black dragon hide. She picked up the note and saw Dumbledore's slanting handwriting.

I had these dragon hide outfits designed for each of you. It should also solve the problem of what to wear heading out today. They will protect you well in a battle. The gem on the gauntlet can store magical energy. Place some magic inside, and you will have an extra reserve for if you start to become magically exhausted in a battle. Good luck.

She quickly and quietly got dressed. The trousers and top fit like a second skin and the boots were very comfortable, the tops of which ended just above her knees. There were fingerless dragon hide gloves and a gold gauntlet with a green emerald set into it. She smiled. He may have believed her resemblance to her past self was a coincidence, but he had always had a hunch. Enough of one to order her an outfit in Loki's colours. Then, there was the coat. It went down to her calves and was almost completely black dragon hide, except the shoulders, where a green stripe of scales ran across them. She slipped into it and saw Hermione's coat was the same length but her outfit was black and dark purple and her gauntlet was silver with an amethyst.

They walked down to the common room and a minute later a bleary eyed Ron and Neville joined them. The boys were wearing trousers that weren't as form fitting as the girls, so they were more like trousers than leggings. They wore jackets instead of the long coats that Hermione and Aina wore and Ron had red and black dragon hide and a ruby in his gauntlet, and Neville had a completely black outfit with an onyx in his gauntlet. Both gauntlets were silver. Ginny came down last and she was wearing amber and black, with a silver gauntlet and an amber gem. Her coat went to her thighs. They all left quietly and met Luna halfway and her outfit was the same as Ginny's except for the black scales which were highlighted by pink and her silver gauntlet had a pink gemstone.

They headed down for the kitchens and Dobby and other eager house elves served them a large breakfast and they ate in silence. Each of them was nervous. They were about to take a large step towards helping themselves stay alive. Training for war would be no easy task, that was for sure. When they were done, the House Elves gave them their trunks and they thanked them for their help, before heading up to the entrance hall. Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were all waiting for them. Mad-Eye shrunk their things and they pocketed them.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck," Dumbledore said. "Train hard. I will make sure a copy of the article reaches you through a secure channel."  
>"Thank you, Professor," Aina responded.<p>

"We won't let you down sir," Neville added.

He nodded. "I am glad to hear that. Now, I believe it is time for you to leave."

They were all handed lanterns which would cast more light than their wands and the group headed down the still darkened drive, Professor Dumbledore watching them leave.

"Kingsley, I thought you were protecting the Muggle Minister," Aina said.

"I had a replacement. Your training is far more important. Though, I am to understand you need less than the others?"

"It wouldn't hurt for me to learn the same things. My mind can get a bit muddled. I forget a few things at times."

He nodded and the group continued in silence out of the gates and down the road. They went straight through the village of Hogsmede, wands at the ready in case something happened. They had been walking ten minutes after they had cleared the village when they arrived at a road, where several black SUV's were parked. There were several people in black suits and a man and a woman that Aina recognised from Loki's memories. Agents Barton and Romanov. They both stepped forward.

"You have everything?" Agent Barton asked.

"Everything's sorted," Mad-Eye answered. He banished their lanterns and held out his hand for the two agents. "Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody." He introduced gruffly.

"Agent Barton," Hawkeye answered, shaking the offered hand. "This is Agent Romanov."

"With me are Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They and I will be handling the magical side of the training. Then we have Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and finally Aina Potter. I'd watch her if I were you, she tends to get herself into all sorts of trouble."

"I'm a danger magnet Mad-Eye, I get it. By the Norn's I understood that fact years ago!"

Both agents eyed her carefully, as if wondering at who she was. Their stares made her a little uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat. "Should we get going?" she suggested. "I'd rather not get killed for standing around."

"Potter's right. We should move. The last thing we need is to be caught unaware," Kingsley said.

The two agents nodded. "Alright we're moving out!" Agent Romanov said. "Five of you can come with us. The other four of you get in another car."

"Why are there three?" Ron asked.

"One is to provide cover if we need it. All these agents are well trained," Agent Barton said.

"Oh, right."

Aina, Hermione, Luna, Remus and Kingsley got into the car with the two Avengers' and Ron, Ginny and Neville went with Mad-Eye in one of the others.  
>"Where are we heading?" Aina asked when they were driving.<p>

"To a private Airstrip. From there, we'll be flying to where you'll be staying," Agent Barton said. Agent Romanov was the one driving.

"Will there be time to search for Crumple Horned Snorcaks?" Luna asked dreamily.

"I'm sure at some point there will be," Hermione assured.

Aina could tell the two agents were confused. "Luna can see things others can't. People may label her as crazy, but believe me, she isn't."

"What kind of training will they be receiving from your people?" Remus asked.

"Arms training, how to work as a unit, survival skills, the whole lot." Agent Romanov told him. "They will be started on basic defence, and how to handle fire arms. We'll progress from there. They'll also get a crash course in electronics."

"I hope it's the basics," Hermione said. "I have some understanding, being muggleborn, but Aina has very little, and the others, being Pureblood, have none at all. Ron and Ginny's father, for example, collects plugs he's so interested. But he doesn't have a clue how they work."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to go through the basics first. Mind you, with Stark, you can never be too sure."

"Tony Stark?" Hermione asked, leaning forward. "The billionaire genius?"

"The very same," Clint answered smiling at her in the rear-view mirror. "You will get a full debriefing at base." When they reached the Airstrip they were led onto what Agent Romanov informed them was a quinjet. It took a while to show them how to fasten the seatbelts but soon they were taxying down the runway, and taking off. By then, the sun had risen, but it was still dark thanks to the storm clouds. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. The jet regularly hit turbulence.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aina said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But something is wrong."

"Nothing seems to be." Agent Barton said. "The systems are just fine." His co-pilot also agreed with his assessment.

She shook her head. "There's something else. Something's coming."

"Wands at the ready," Mad-Eye growled. "Get ready to stun. At this height, it's as good as a killing curse."

Hermione looked sick at the thought. "If Death Eater's do attack us, Mione, they will attack to kill. Better to get them first, right?" Aina said.

Hermione nodded and drew her wand with the other magic users. The agents on the jet readied their own weapons. Black smoke suddenly flew past the windshield of the jet.

"Open the door!" Mad-Eye yelled, unclipping himself and standing ready. The others followed his example, wands at the ready. The door opened and a tunnel of smoke landed and dispersed, revealing a masked death eater. Three stunners from Mad-Eye, Remus and Kingsley blasted him away. More started coming and they all started firing spells. Agent Romanov and two agents pulled out their guns and began firing. Agent Barton radioed to base.

"We're under attack and are requesting backup!"

Aina pulled her trunk out and resized it and placed it on the ground, relying on the others for cover while she threw the trunk open and found her Firebolt, shrunken down to fit in the trunk. She grabbed it, closed her trunk and resized the broom, kicking the trunk under the seats.

"I'll take them from outside," She said, blasting two Death Eaters back, mounting her broom, and flying out of the jet before anyone could protest. In the air she did a quick turn, and began firing off spells at any black cloud that signalled Death Eater apparition she could see. A red and gold blur shot past her, and blasts hit a funnel of cloud heading her way. She saw Iron Man hovering in the sky not far from her.

"THANKS!" She yelled to him, just as she saw Thor land on the roof of the quinjet and begin throwing Mjolnir around. The oncoming Death Eaters soon fell back and she was able to fly back onto the jet. She was shortly joined by Thor and Stark.

"You have good instincts," Romanov said to her.

"She has always had good instincts." Thor said, grinning. He then hugged her tightly. "It is good to see-" He was cut off when she pulled away and slapped him. His head snapped to the side and when he looked back at her, only shock was registered on his face. "Aina?" He asked, confused.

"I don't think she remembers." Romanov said.

"Oh, I remember. I remember perfectly well. Especially a certain promise you made me during my first life, Thor." She turned on her heel, shrunk her broom back down, and placed it back in her trunk, which she once again shrunk and pocketed.

"Aina, I am sorry, but my father would not be swayed."

She spun on her heel. "Oh and I bet that's the first time you've ever been denied anything! You were probably so shocked at it that you forgot to try to change his mind!"

"You speak out of turn Aina!"

"Out of turn? His lips were sewn shut!"

"He needed to be punished for his actions."

"There were other punishments and you know it. You, after all, were made mortal before," She said.

"He told you."

"Of course he did. And I don't excuse what he did, trying to take over Midgard, it was wrong, but you know as well as I that he wasn't in his right mind. How in the name of all that is holy was sewing his mouth shut so he couldn't eat or speak going to help him turn his actions around and make up for what he did? Properly atone?"

"Had we known you were alive again-"

"That would have changed Odin's mind? No, there are only two people who have the ability to do that. You and your mother. And it wasn't the queen I had swear to me to never let it happen again, it was you! Does your word mean so little to you, Odinson? That you break it so easily?"

Thor reeled back as if she'd struck him again. She'd never called him Odinson. Not once. That alone told him how angry she was. "Honestly, Aina, I tried everything not to break my word to you, I swear," he said. Thor was about to add more, but a blast hit the quinjet and a hole was blasted through the jet, causing all who were standing to be knocked off their feet. The jet tilted with the blast, so the door was angled towards the ground and things began sliding towards the door, and the gaping hole, and being sucked out. Most grabbed hold of something, but Aina didn't get the chance and ended up sliding for the hole at a rapid pace.

"AINA!" Thor yelled, and he lunged for her, grabbing hold of her hand and grabbing netting that was holding some baggage back with his free hand. The lower half of Aina's body was dangling from the jet.

"Well, I haven't died from falling from a great height yet." She yelled nervously over the rushing wind.

"This is not something to jest about!" He yelled back.

"I'm getting sick and tired of dying all the time Thor, don't you let me go!"

"I have no intention of it!"

"RON! Do you have your broom?" She heard Hermione yell.

"I think so!"

"Grab it and throw it out to Aina!"

"I have a better idea!" Thor yelled back at them, before looking down at Aina. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, knowing he would not risk her life in something idiotic, and he let go of the netting and they both fell, causing Hermione and Ginny to scream, and Remus, Ron and Neville to yell. But as Mjolnir flew past them, Tony began laughing. "They'll be fine! I'll get out there and see who the hell blasted a hole in the jet." His mask slid down in front of his face and he flew out of the gaping ragged hole, and saw Thor using Mjolnir to fly below them, while holding Aina with his free arm. A bald man with snake like features was flying towards them.

"Oh no you don't." He said.

Tony sent a repulsor blast at the snake like man, which threw him off course, and alerted Thor and Aina. Aina immediately began throwing all the spells she could think at the snake faced man. He seemed determined to kill her however, as he kept throwing spells back at her. They were always the same sickly green colour and Thor always made sure to doge them, while lightning always aimed at the red eyed man.

Tony shot at the guys' wand arm and he dropped his wand, before falling back, yelling angrily. "Don't try and get back on the quinjet Thor, just get to the Hellicarrier!" Tony called to him, amplifying the speakers of the suit just enough to be heard by the thunder god.

He nodded and headed straight for the Hellicarrier while Tony went back to the jet to try and patch it up. Thankfully, they were managing to keep it in the air, for now, but it was descending rapidly. He knew there was nothing he could do here, but if something wasn't done, they were going to crash. He opened a communications link between the suit and the Hellicarrier.

"Hey, the quinjet is going to crash if something's not done. Can you get below it and then disappear?"

"We're almost there. Thor has already landed with one of the new cadets. Try and keep the jet in one place." Hill answered curtly.

Tony grabbed hold of the jet to stop its descent as much as possible. "J.A.R.V.I.S, apply more power to the thrusters!"

"Yes sir." The calm voice of the A.I replied, and the thrusters in the suits boots increased in power. For a few moments, the jet hovered in place, and it was just long enough for the Hellicarrier to appear below them. Tony helped Clint and the S.H.I.E.L.D pilot land the jet and then the Hellicarrier disappeared. They got everyone off and guided the magic users inside.

Thor and Aina were waiting for them and the moment she saw Aina, Hermione launched herself at her. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not to." Aina replied before she was hugged by Remus, and then Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"You weren't exaggerating about her being a danger magnet then, point break?" Tony said, visor coming back up now.

"Let's just head for the bridge, Stark," Clint said, beginning to walk away. "I thought this was going to be an easy job after the last one."

Aina snorted. "I'm involved. It's never going to be easy, Agent Barton." He shot a dark look back at her and she just grinned.

"Well, Director Fury wants to see you." Natasha said. "This way."

"Nicholas Fury?" Aina asked, knowing the answer already.

"How did you know?"

"I met him during World War Two. Dumbledore and he had communications up to communicate about the magical and muggle sides of the war. To make sure that messages were delivered securely, they used a select few trusted messengers, instead of regular methods. I was a family friend of the Dumbledore's in that life and I was one of the messengers."

"Thor, did you tell him about Aina?" Tony asked.

"I thought you had mentioned it," Thor said.

"Oh dear. We're going to give the guy a heart attack," Tony replied, but he looked far from remorseful. In fact, he looked positively gleeful.

At that point they entered the bridge. "What the hell happened out there?" An angry voice asked. Aina decided to just go for it.

"Oh, just an attack by the new version of Grindelwald and his followers. Nothing to be too worried about." She said, stepping out from behind Clint. "Hello again Nicholas. Long-time no see. I must say, the years have been remarkably good to you. Except you've lost your eye."

He froze, and just stared at her. Then he shook his head, his one eye blinking rapidly.

"That's it, I've lost it." He began muttering. "After all these years I've finally lost it."

She shook her head. "Oh no. I'm standing right here. I think you'll find there is a perfectly good explanation for that. You haven't lost it. Yet."

"Let me guess, she has a mischievous streak." Natasha groaned.

"I have to, Agent Romanov. I'm engaged to the God of Mischief."

"This is not happening." Fury said.

"I assure you Director, it is indeed happening." Thor said. "Aina here is what is known as an old soul. She has been reincarnated."

"How many damn times?"

"I've lost count, Thor, how many times have I lived since I was killed when I was a member of the Æsir?"

"Norns, I have lost count myself." Thor said.

"So, you were originally of Asgard, and engaged to Loki?"

"Still engaged to Loki. Working on the becoming a member of the Æsir again." Aina said, grinning. "One problem keeps turning up though."

"And what would that be?" Fury asked.

"She keeps dying. How long have you had your memories back, Aina?" Thor asked.

"Three days. Remember the time I didn't even get my memories back before I was killed?"

He winced. "How could I forget? Again, I apologise for that."

"I've forgiven you. You weren't to know that the mobs would think a witch had summoned a group of demons and then, when you called my name they'd assume I was aforementioned witch."

"Loki did not talk to me for a year after that one."

"You've said. Many times."

"Alright, let me get this straight," Fury began, interrupting them. "You're the same Aina Bagshot that I used to know, and the one that used to deliver messages between Dumbledore and I during the war to make sure they never fell into enemy hands, and died a violent death? You also just happen to be the reincarnated fiancée of Loki?"

"Err… pretty much, yeah." Aina nodded. "Now, can we sit down?" She noticed that most of the agents on the bridge were staring. "What? Alright, my life is a supernatural soap opera, get used to it. Don't you have something better to do than stare?" She snapped. They all turned back to their computer monitors. She saw a table that Captain America and Bruce Banner were already sat at and walked over and sat in one of the chairs. "Hi." She said, smiling at them and then leaning back in her chairs and whistling the song the school choir had sung at the start of her third year.

"You're kidding." Steve said. "Thor tells us about you, and that you're probably the only person who's able to stop a repeat of the whole New York incident, and you just happen to turn up, no problems at all?"

"I don't call a psychotic mass murdering bastard and his bunch of merry murdering men no problems at all," Aina said as the others took seats at the table. "I don't know if you got the memo, but we were attacked twice. They damn well knew where we were."

"Aina, are your Occlumency shields still up?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." She held up her right hand, showing both rings. "So long as I wear these, I'm protected. He can't get into my mind."

"If that's the case, then how did Loki manage to place the spell? I read up on it when you were unconscious. You have to have a gap in your defences for the spell to work properly."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Potter and the Dark Lord have a connection of sorts. It allows them both to see into each other's minds. Those rings she's wearing are head of house rings. They have enchantments to place protections, such as Occlumency barriers, around the wearers mind to protect it from outside attacks. There should be no gap. The goblins renew the enchantments before they are handed to a new head of the family. They wouldn't have done that until her seventeenth birthday was just around the corner." Mad-Eye said.

"Unless this connection is something that can get past these barriers somehow. Something that isn't registered as an attack from the outside," Bruce suggested.

"I never thought of it like that." Aina murmured.

"How long have you had this connection with him, Aina?" Thor asked.

"Since I was one. He tried to kill me and the curse backfired onto him, thanks to my mother's sacrifice."

"So, practically all your life then?" Tony asked. "Alright, here's a theory; your mind has become accustomed to this connection. It's always been there; well, close enough to always. So, because of that, it doesn't register it as an attack, thus allowing for inadequate protection via these barriers and allowing a gap for Loki to place this spell you mentioned. The question now is, how do we shield your mind from something it doesn't consider a threat? If he can still see into it, then he can find you."

"What I want to know is how this connection formed in the first place?" Thor asked. "And how do we get rid of it?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her face paled.

"Mione?" Aina asked, not liking the look she wore. "What is it?"

"By the time he attacked you that Halloween, he was already unstable, right?"

"Hermione, we're talking about a raving lunatic." Ron said, "He's always been unstable, I think."

"I don't mean that Ron." Hermione said.

"You mean like the diary." Aina said.

"Diary?" Fury asked as Hermione nodded.

The table was silent as they waited for an answer, but the six teenagers were all grim faced and pale. Suddenly Aina slammed her hands onto the table top. "Just once? Why can't I live just once?" Her voice seemed to be on the point of breaking as she stood and hurried from the room. Thor stood to go after her, but Hermione caught his wrist.

"She needs time. If it's what we think it is… just give her some space to think it through. Add on to that, she's not best pleased with you at the moment. She'll reach out to someone when she's ready. Just give her time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated! I'm making a few adjustments to the text in this version that isn't in the one on AO3, but they are minor, and don't affect or change the story. They just make the grammar a bit better and add a bit more to the dialog in places, but nothing impacting. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

"Would you care to explain what is going on Miss Granger?" Fury asked. "I assume you are Hermione Granger?"

"I am, but I can't tell you. Professor Dumbledore-"

"And I go a long way back. Whatever the information is, I think I can handle it," Fury said. "Everyone here can be trusted."

"It's not a matter of trust, Director. Just a matter of it falling into the wrong hands if the wrong mind is read by the wrong people."

"I assume diary would be a code word then, Granger?" Mad-Eye barked, obviously just as confused.

She nodded. "Professor Dumbledore will need to know… though he's probably already guessed this himself. But why did he keep it from her?"

"So she wouldn't give up?" Neville asked. "No offense to her, but she looked ready to kill herself there and then."

"She would not take her own life for no reason." Thor said.

"He's right." Remus said. "But her reaction… you all know something. What is it? Please, tell us. I care for her as if she's my own daughter. I have since she was born. She obviously thinks she's going to die. Why?"

"There's too many Nargles around." Luna said, in her usual dreamy tone, though it did sound a little forced. "We can't risk it."

"If I get Albus to agree, will you tell us?" Fury asked.

"If he agrees." Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>Aina found a deserted room on the ship. It was a bedroom, but it was bare. The bed had no sheets and there was nothing in the empty, and open, cupboard. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let the tears out. Soon, full sobs wracked her body and she wrapped her arms round her stomach, wishing that, just this once, she could catch a break. She had been sure she could have survived this time, what with the hat's warning. But, in order to destroy Voldemort, she would have to die.<p>

"It's not fair!" She cried. "It's not fair! Why can't I live? Why can I never live?" She cried for a while, wishing for someone, something, to bring her good news. Someone to tell her this was just a joke, or a dream, anything! But it didn't come. So she did the one thing she could think of. "Loki!"

And, just as he had promised, he appeared, teleporting to her side mere seconds after his name had left her mouth.

"Aina what is wrong?" He asked, sitting beside of her and wrapping an arm around her immediately.

"Please tell me you know of a ritual that can remove a Horcrux from a living host." She whispered hoarsely as she grabbed hold of his jacket and buried her face in his chest. He began stroking her hair.

"I may have read something, somewhere. I would have to check it out, why?"

"I think I am one Loki." She said.

He became rigid. "Oh of course! I understand it now. The connection between you and him. Why did I not see this?"

"We only just figured it out. We were attacked on the way here, and that got us wondering how he found out. Hermione brought up the connection, and it went from there. Stark and Banner provided useful insight for us, and Hermione was able to work it out, without telling those not already in the know about the Horcruxes. I don't want to die again Loki."

His arms tightened around her and he caught her lips with his own. His hand fisted in her hair and he shifted her onto his lap. Loki's tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him access. She moaned into the kiss, relaxing into him. Aina wrapped her arms round his neck and her fingers curled in his slicked back hair. When they broke apart, the both of them were breathing heavily. Loki cupped her face with both hands and wiped the tears away from her face.

"It is going to be different this time, I swear," he murmured softly. "I know there is something in the palace library back in Asgard on the subject. I am positive that I saw a ritual there to remove a Horcrux from a living being without killing the host. I will get it out of you. Your soul will be completely your own again. And then I am going to kill him for everything he has done to you."

"But the prophecy-"

"I do not care what it says. He will pay with his life."

The pair sat in silence for a while, Aina resting her head comfortably on Loki's chest, listening to his steady heart beat with his arms wrapped round her waist.

"This is what I miss." She said. "The times we spent together, just sitting together without any real need to talk, just being together."

"I do too. Soon we will have all the time in the whole of the Nine Realms to be together." His hand ran up her side. "I must say, my lady, I do like your outfit."

"Albus said he thought my resemblance to my past self was merely a remarkable coincidence, but I don't think he completely believed it himself, so when he had these outfits made for me and my friends, mine was commissioned in your colours and in a similar style to yours. I think he partly believed even then I was the same girl who helped him with Arianna and during the war. He was probably, at least somewhat subconsciously, trying to trigger my memories."

"I hate to disturb our time together, but your friends and Thor will begin to worry you have gone to drastic measures if you do not make an appearance soon." Loki said.

"I guess you are right." She said. "And I think the last thing Nicholas would want is Thor to tear this ship apart thinking I may kill myself."

"Yes, he definitely would not appreciate that. Especially seeing as he only just had it repaired after I had parts of it blown up. I will come with you. I need to speak with Thor anyway."

"People aren't going to react well to you walking around you know."

He tapped her nose and dislodged her, placing her on the bed beside him. "Have you honestly forgotten the extent of my abilities?" And with that, he disappeared, but she felt his hand caress her cheek, and laughed.

"I guess I've gotten used to needing to use a cloak to become invisible." She said, laughing slightly.

She felt his lips ghost over her temple, and then she stood up, and headed for the door, feeling his presence right behind her at all times. She walked back the way she came, trying not to get lost, but she hadn't been in a good frame of mind when she'd stormed off the bridge, so it took her a while, and she had to stop herself from elbowing Loki when she heard his quiet laughter at her getting lost. Finally she made it back and walked back to the meeting table where they were in a discussion about something.

"Good to see you haven't gone over the edge, Potter." Mad-Eye said by way of greeting.

"Just needed to get that off my chest. Have you missed something Mad-Eye?" She asked. She wanted to know if he could see past Loki's invisibility spell. From his lack of reaction, obviously not.

"Missed what, Potter?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, Asgardian spells of invisibility are definitely more powerful than my cloak then." She said, looking behind her. Loki revealed himself and when the agents saw him, they drew their guns.

"I told you people wouldn't take you being on board well." Aina said, noticing that Fury, Natasha and Clint had their guns drawn and Steve and Tony looked ready to jump into action. Bruce seemed to be trying to hold the Hulk inside. Thor was the only one who hadn't reacted by even tensing. In fact, he grinned.

"Put those guns away would you?" Aina asked. "He's not going to do anything."

"I know you were engaged to him in your first life, but how can you trust that?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Because my top priority is Aina's safety. And she would not forgive me if I enslaved the whole of Midgard," Loki said smoothly.

Fury motioned to the agents and they put their weapons away. "Is there any specific reason you're here?"

"I am going back to Asgard for a while. There are certain… spells I need to research further and the palace library seems to be the only option for me." He looked right at Thor. "I need to know you will keep her safe while I am gone."

"I will protect her with my life, brother." Thor said.

Loki nodded once to Thor, and then disappeared before anyone else could say anything.

"How did he get on board?" Fury asked Aina.

"Never heard of teleporting before, Nicholas? You've seen me apparate, what Loki can do is a more powerful version of that."

"So you just invited him on board my ship?"

"There were things he needed to know."

"Let me guess, it's to do with why you stormed out of here?"

"Yes."

"How come you can tell him, but not us?"

"He was already in the know and besides, no one on this world, let alone Voldemort and his followers, would be able to read his mind. There are no secrets between Loki and I."

"Oh really?"

"He's told me everything that's happened. The Chitauri, his Jotun heritage, everything. And I told him all about the war. If you have a problem with not knowing what is going on, talk to Albus."

"I intend to. But there was a time that you would trust me with information like this."

"That was before I had a prophecy centred around me and a psycho saying it was kill or be killed just for me to survive. Albus has made the decision not to tell you, and until he changes his mind, my lips are sealed."

Fury's eye twitched and his jaw clenched, but he said nothing, for now. He knew just how stubborn she was from dealing with her in the past. "Well then, seeing as everything has finally settled down, a training regime has already been drawn up for you. Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov will be teaching you hand to hand combat and putting you through basic training that doesn't include weapons. Agent Barton and Thor will be teaching you how to wield weapons. Dr Banner and Mr Stark will be the ones to teach you science and computer skills which can aid you in communications skills and weapons development, as well as some basic medical training."

"The last one will be just Bruce, by the way. Anything remotely medical done by me is the worst sort of patch job imaginable. Any other science stuff however, I am a genius." Tony said.

It wasn't long after that that the group were shown to the rooms they would be staying on while on the Hellicarrier. They would only be staying there for two days and then they would be moving to Stark Tower in New York. Hermione and Aina were sharing a room and so were Luna and Ginny. Neville and Ron also shared a room while the three fully grown wizards had a room each. They would each have a room to themselves upon arrival at Stark Tower, however.

When they were settled, they had their first shooting lesson with Agent Barton. Thankfully, the safety had been on when Ron had picked up the gun, as he'd immediately tried to shoot at the ground, perilously close to his foot. This was going to take quite some time.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of whimpers. She turned on the light to see Aina tossing and turning on her bed, a look of terror on her face.<p>

"No, please…" She whimpered, before she began to thrash, as if struggling against something.

Hermione jumped out of her bed and was at her friends' side immediately. She began shaking her shoulders. "Aina wake up! Aina!"

Aina's eyes flew open, terror filling them. She was gasping for breath, her chest heaving, her hands grasping at Hermione's arms. "Where am I?"

"It's alright Aina. You're safe. You're on the Hellicarrier. You're safe." Hermione said, sitting down on the mattress.

"Hermione?" Her voice was trembling, and tears welled in her friends eyes. "They broke me Hermione." She broke down crying and Hermione pulled her into a hug, beginning to realise how scarred Aina was from all her experiences.

* * *

><p>The figure hid in the thick bushes when he saw the cloaked woman duck into the run down cottage that was several miles outside the city. He had followed when her strange behaviour had caught his attention. She had never acted like this before. Why the entire cloak and dagger attitude? So, he had followed her, and was now ready to listen for whatever she was doing in the cottage.<p>

"What was so important that you wanted to see me?" She asked.

It was a man's voice that replied. "When you had us kill her, you promised us gold. You promised us that the convoy was transporting gold and jewels to Asgard. Instead, all we got was a few dead friends when the Prince and his friends showed up."

"And why is that my problem?"

"If you don't deliver what you promised us, we'll go to the king and tell him you hired us to kill her. I don't think he'll take too kindly to you having your own sister killed. Especially since she was due to become his daughter in law." The man replied.

"Oh? And what then? Do you think he would reward you? You, the group who did the deed? No. You would be arrested and then executed with me. So no, I don't think you will be telling anyone that I had her killed. Because it would mean your life."

Theoric's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slipped away quietly and headed back to where he'd tethered his horse. Quickly climbing into the saddle, he urged the stallion into a quick trot, which soon became a gallop. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

By the time they had moved into Stark Tower, Aina was beginning to wonder if accepting the training had been the best idea. She was sure her training with Sif had never been this brutal. And that was another thing- she had already been through training before! So why was it so exhausting? The answer was simple- this body wasn't used to it. However, there was one thing she could already do, and do better than anyone else, and that was running. Ron had said the years spent running from her cousin had given her an unfair advantage, as a joke, but the only thing that had saved Dudley from Thor going over and smashing him into the ground in a rage was Aina calmly pointing out his promise to Loki. Safe to say, Thor had decided to not make a trip to Surrey in order to introduce Dudley to Mjolnir. For now.

While Tony and Bruce were more relaxed when teaching the group, the others, however, weren't quite so easy going. Both magical and mundane tutoring left the group feeling like they were on the edge of passing out.

"By the Norns- Riddle's just going to be able to walk up to me and knock me over with a feather in order to kill me." Aina moaned from her place, lying on the sofa a week after arriving at the tower.

"Perhaps he'll give you a day to recover." Ginny responded from where she was curled on an arm chair.

"He probably would. The bastard isn't nice enough to put me out of my misery."

"The good thing is- he'd have a problem getting to you here. This place is a fortress." Hermione replied. She was leaning against Aina.

"I think that Tony had to make some modifications after Loki destroyed the place last time he was here." Aina laughed weakly.

The lift opened and Luna pulled herself up from the other sofa, where her head was resting on Neville's lap. "Oh, hello." She said, before yawning. "Are you here to add to the torture?"

"Weird blonde girl say something about torture?" A female voice asked.

Aina just managed to pull herself up and look to the elevator. There were three people she recognised from Loki's memories. "Thor!" She called tiredly. "Your girlfriend's here!" With that, she collapsed back into her previous position and stared out the window in a daze, barely noticing a dozing Ron who was slumped against the sofa she and Hermione were sitting/lying on.

"Jane!" Thor practically yelled, and they heard him run into the room.

"Not so loud Thor! There are people trying to sleep over here!" Neville groaned.

Thor's laugh was booming. "You will get used to the training soon enough my young friends."

"It wasn't this brutal last time." Aina groaned.

"Last time, you were not training for a war that had threatened you since you were a child, Aina." Thor said.

She just groaned. "I'm starting to wonder if I can't just sic Loki on him and be done with it."

"Too bad the prophecy says you have to be the one to kill him then, isn't it?" Neville retorted. "But yes- that may have solved all our problems otherwise."

Ginny pulled herself to her feet. "I'm going to bed to get some proper sleep before duelling with Mad-Eye."

"We have ten minutes Gin." Hermione groaned.

"On the other hand- the floor looks quite comfy." And with that, she collapsed with a thud.

"What is going on?" Jane asked, eyes wide. She'd never seen anything quite so… weird.

Thor wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side and led them over to the circular lounge area, where the four of them could see the young witches and wizards.  
>"Well, these are a young group of witches and wizards here to train to defeat dark wizards back in Britain. I told you a few weeks ago about Aina here."<p>

"That's Loki's girlfriend?" Darcy asked, peering at the now seemingly asleep girl.

"Fiancée." Aina muttered. "How about we cancel duelling today? I'm so tired."

"Me too." Luna said, moving to curl up.

Before anyone else could say anything, a familiar, heavy, clunking was heard. Ron woke up immediately. "Oh no. Hide!"

Aina reached into her jacket's enlarged inside pocket and pulled out her invisibility cloak before throwing it over herself. That sparked Ron and Hermione trying to hide under it with her and the other three moving behind the sofa's and even Tony's bar to hide. Thor, Jane, Darcy and Erik burst out laughing at the sight.

"Nice try." Mad-Eye said as he entered the room. The three who had only just arrived gaped at his appearance. "But I can see each and every one of you. Go get your battle robes on and meet me in the gym. Ten minutes."

"We're not here!" Ron's muffled voice came.

"Weasley, you Potter and Granger are hidden, or trying to hide, under Potter's cloak. Miss Weasley, you are behind Tony's bar. Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, you are behind the sofa and coffee tables respectively."

"Oh that damn eye!" Aina cursed.

"Watch your tone Potter. Or you may find yourself heading to your next life courtesy of my wand instead of You-Know-Who's."

Thor instantly bristled. "Is that a threat, wizard?"

"He's just telling me I'm going to be in trouble today in training, Thor. He won't really kill me- unless…" She shot up. "You aren't an imposter using Polyjuice Potion to pretend to be Mad-Eye Moody are you?"

"No."

"Then who told you that your habit of pulling your eye out and dunking it in a glass of water was disgusting when you came to pick me up the summer before my fifth year?"

"Tonks. Now get up, all of you! You've had enough chance to rest." With that, he clunked out of the room.

"Well, he's a happy man, isn't he?" Erik asked.

"He's bloody paranoid is what he is," Ron hoisted himself to his feet. "Now where did I put my dragon hide outfit?"

"Your room Ronald," Ginny groaned. "This is going to be torture."

Aina wondered if Ginny didn't have a little bit of Seer in her an hour later, from where she was, laying as part of the pile that she and her friends made up on the gym floor, one on top of the other. They had taken Mad-Eye on together. And they were thoroughly thrashed during the duel.

"What is going on in here?"

"Duelling practise." Moody barked out. "And that lot need more of it. You four are?"

"I am Sif and this is Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg." The same voice replied.

"Oh no." Aina whimpered quietly. The last thing she wanted right now was to be swarmed. "Ginny, Luna, get off me, please."

"Too comfy." The two girls complained.

"I need to get out of here." She protested weakly, but then blacked out from sheer exhaustion. Hermione had passed out just before her, and Ron followed soon after, and then Neville blacked out, followed by Luna and finally Ginny.

Mad-Eye sighed. "Better check they haven't died on me. Alright- the chosen one first. If she's dead, well I may as well kiss my ass goodbye, because not only will the dark bastard win, but I'll have a very pissed off couple of gods out for my blood." He dragged Aina from the pile, making the four Æsir gape. Thor had only told them that there was something to surprise them in here. Not that Aina was alive again. He checked her pulse, before nodding, and letting her drop. "Well, Potter's alive." He followed the procedure over and over again, until he'd checked all their pulses, and the group were all lying, passed out in different places on the floor. He grunted. "They can stay where they are. Lupin and Kingsley will be here shortly to teach them a few more tricks."

Sif crouched down next to Aina. "I do not think they will be up for it. They are exhausted."

"I don't see why. They've been receiving Auror training. None of my other students ever passed out. This lot must be verifiable weaklings."

"I doubt that your other students have also been receiving training for S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the same time, amongst other things." Clint said, stepping into the room. He spotted the teenage magic users and grimaced. "There's no wonder that they're exhausted. We need a better plan to train them. It's only been just over a week now. They shouldn't be this tired. We're piling too much onto them. They're only kids- even if one is a reincarnated goddess. They need a break."

"A break? There's a war going on Laddie! Do you think the Death Eaters and their master will give this lot a break? No. They will take every opportunity they get to kill these kids. Especially Potter."

"And if they attacked now? Look at them Mad-Eye! If Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked now, we would be the only things stopping them from killing those kids. And I don't like the chances that we could protect them all when they're in this state."

"He is right." Fandral said. "They are no good to themselves like this. Give them a few days off to recover their strength and then devise a new training plan for whatever this threat is."

Mad-Eye huffed. "Their other training can't be that exhausting."

"Then you're an idiot." Clint said. "It is exhausting. Now, I think we need to get this lot back to their rooms."

"Does Loki know Aina's back?" Volstagg asked suddenly. "I saw him heading for the palace library about a week ago, and have not seen him since."

"He does. He was looking for something to help Aina," Clint said. He grabbed Neville, and slung him over his shoulder. Sif did the same with Aina and Fandral picked Hermione up. Volstagg lifted up Ron and Hogun pulled Luna over his shoulder while Moody pulled Ginny up.

"How much training have they been doing?" Fandral asked. "They are completely out of it."

"They haven't had a rest since training began a week and two days ago. They're up at six for breakfast and then begin training, and have an hour for lunch at midday. They have dinner at seven and then a final hour of training until nine with about two twenty minute breaks, one between breakfast and lunch, and another between lunch and dinner. Normally, they go straight to bed after nine from what I can tell."

"We may train everyday but we do not even spend that long training." Sif said.

Clint led the way to the part of the tower where the teen's rooms were located and with some help from J.A.R.V.I.S (which had the Asgardians jumping and preparing for a fight at the disembodied voice which they had not been warned about) they had worked out which room belonged to which teenager.

When they had all been left in their rooms, Sif headed back for the lounge, her stride purposeful.

"What's wrong with her?" Clint asked.

"Thor did not tell us Aina was alive." Volstagg chuckled. "She is probably going to berate him." Sure enough, when they got there, they found Sif all but yelling at Thor, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Ah, Sif I know you are not really angry with me. Where is she, by the way?"

"Unconscious. Along with the rest of them." Clint said. "We need a new training plan for them."

"Hey, it's you lot who've been working them to death." Tony said from behind his bar, where he was pouring himself a drink. "Bruce and I have been laid back. So it's you lot who need to lay off. How are they supposed to fight if they can't even stay awake?"

"He has a point." Sif said.

"How about you alternate? Magical training one day, non-magical training the next?" Darcy said. "From the sounds of it, you're trying to train them in both subjects every day. That can't be good, right?"

"She has a valid point." Tony agreed. "Want a drink kid?"

"Sure." Darcy agreed, standing and wandering over to the bar.

"How long do you think your brother will take finding whatever it is he needs?" Moody asked.

"Until around now, I should imagine." A cool voice answered.

They all turned sharply and saw Loki step out of the shadows.

"Ok, I need to upgrade security. J.A.R.V.I.S! Where's the security breech?"

"There is none sir."

"Then how did he get inside?"

"I walked in the front door." Loki answered for the A.I. "And then teleported up. I got the feeling I would not be received well by the others in the elevator."

"Did you find what you were looking for, Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "What do you know of the situation?"

"As of now? Nothing. Dumbledore has not yet informed Fury of whatever it is that Aina believes will mean her death."

"It will not come to that." Loki said. "I have found a way to get rid of the… parasite. Where is she?"

"Her room. Asleep." Sif said, glaring at him.

He simply nodded, and disappeared down the corridor.

"How does he know where her room is?" Tony asked.

"He will find it using his magic." Thor answered.

* * *

><p>Loki quietly stepped into her room and closed the door. She was on her bed, spread out, taking up most of the space on the double bed. He smiled. She must have been exhausted as she didn't even stir when he moved her to one side and got into the bed beside her, shedding all his clothes except for his trousers. He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her against him. His hand lightly ran across her throat, and the silk ribbon she wore around it. He remembered what had sparked him to give her that necklace in the first place.<p>

_Flashback_

_He and Thor had been in the forest outside of Asgard, hunting, but had split up a while ago, in search of different prey. It was cold, and snow was beginning to fall. He didn't need the gloves, but he was wearing them anyway, and he held a hunting knife in each hand. The black leather was comfortable enough, as they were well worn from last winter. He was following the tracks of a bear when he heard the sounds of a struggle._

_"This one can fight!" A male voice crowed, and was followed by laughs. They were cut off by angry snarls. "The little bitch is a magic user."_

_"Pin 'er hands and gag 'er then! And then she won't be able ter fight either."_

_Loki moved into a sprint, the bear forgotten. He couldn't stand rape, and he was sure that was what the men he'd heard were planning. He ran into the clearing and snarled, rage boiling within him. Five men, all of a similar build to Thor, were surrounding her; and one other was off to the side, curled into a ball, groaning in pain._

_"Come 'ere pretty." The largest of them said. "Stop fighting and it'll hurt less."_

_"Stay away from me." Aina said as she went to cast a spell, but the man caught her arm, and twisted her wrist, spinning her round. There was a sickening crack and she cried out. Loki didn't hesitate as he moved into the fight, his knife making quick work of the first four and then grabbing the fifth. He slammed the man into a tree and drove the knife into his stomach and up, before letting the man drop to the floor. The sixth man was trying to pull himself away from the clearing. Loki could see the scorch marks and holes on the front of his clothes. It was clear that Aina had used fire to defend herself. He walked over to the man and grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. Terror was written clearly across his face._

_Loki's voice was low as he spoke to him, the only one left alive, so that Aina wouldn't hear him. "What you and your friends tried to do disgusts me. I may not have killed them, and sent you all away after I had beaten you half to death instead, but you targeted the wrong woman. She is _mine_. I am going to let you live. Spread the word among other pieces of low life scum like yourself that Aina Asgerdottir is out of bounds. Now scat." He threw the man away from him and he landed heavily. He pulled himself up and limped away as quickly as he could._

_Loki turned round and saw Aina standing in the middle of the clearing, clutching her wrist to her chest, and staring around at the bodies. He quickly sheathed his blades and walked over to her. Her hair was half out of the bun, and her face was pale. There was a look of loathing on her face. Obviously she hated being overpowered as she had been._

_"Let me see your wrist." He said gently to her, when he was in-front of her._

_Aina stopped cradling her wrist and held her arm out. Loki gently took hold of her hand and pushed some magic into her wrist, willing it to heal the broken bone. "Thank you Loki." She said._

_"I would be neglecting my duty to you if I did not protect you. I know you can take care of yourself, but you did seem to need some help. What were you doing out here all on your own, anyway?"_

_"My mother needed some herbs. She always stocks up on the ones that only grow in the winter. I offered to go and gather them for her." She answered. She was trying not to look at the bodies now as she moved away, and picked up a basket he had not seen before. "Luckily, I am already finished." She pulled the large black fur lined hood of her winter cloak up over her head._

_Loki offered her his arm. "Allow me to escort you home, my lady. I would not want a repeat of this incident happening again."_

_She accepted his arm and nodded, still refusing to look at the bodies now. They were almost out of the clearing when Thor ran in._

_"By the Norns! What happened here?" He asked._

_"These pieces of low life scum decided to attack Aina. I dealt with them." Loki said, his tone bored._

_Thor frowned and turned to Aina. "Are you alright?"_

_"I am now. I had a broken wrist, but Loki healed it. I am fine."_

_He nodded. "Well, I guess we should return to the city then."_

_"That was where we were heading." Loki said, before continuing to guide Aina from the clearing. When Aina was safe within the large house her father owned, Loki went straight to the royal jewellers and had the choker commissioned. The thought of another man touching her made his blood boil. She was his lady. His mark around her neck would deter most from touching her that way. He may not favour brute strength like Thor did, but his skills in battle were some of the best. Especially with his magic added to his fighting skills. Two days after, he had visited her in her home, and in the lounge, he had presented her with the black velvet box. She had gasped, and her eyes widened when she opened it._

_"Loki, is this… your symbol?" She sounded slightly breathless._

_He knew she already knew the answer to her own question, but he decided to humour her. "Yes, of course it is. You are my lady, are you not? I would want you to wear my symbol and colour."_

_"You… you are truly that serious about our relationship?" She asked timidly._

_He ran a hand down her cheek and she leant into his touch. "Why would I not be? You are special. I would have to be a fool to not notice that. And fool, I am not. You were the only one to care enough for me to try and ease my pain last month. I realised then how important you were to me, but the other day's incident truly opened my eyes. Will you wear it?"_

_"Oh Loki, of course I will!" She said, smiling at him._

_His own smile was wide as he pulled the choker from the box and unfastened the gold clasp, and then refastened it around her neck. When his gift was secure in its position, he leant forward and caught her lips with his own. She had accepted his symbol knowing full well what it meant. She would be his for eternity, of that he was sure._

_End Flashback._

Loki kissed her temple once more, before closing his eyes. He was determined to keep her alive this time, and he had a plan to ensure that she wouldn't die this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Aina groaned when the buzzing of the alarm clock reached her ears. Ten to six had come again. "I should have said no. Letting Riddle kill me would have been more merciful."  
>She felt a strong pair of arms around her tighten and heard Loki laugh. "But then I may have to try and take over the whole of Midgard again to pass the time waiting for you to return to me once more."<p>

Aina turned round. Loki loosened his arms enough for her to turn, and waved his hand, silencing the alarm, before tightening his arms around her waist yet again. He kissed her gently.

"Hmm… you either have good news, so you're really relaxed, or it's really bad, and you're savouring the moment to remember until we find each other when I die again." Aina said.

"It is good news. I have found a ritual that will remove the Horcrux from your scar."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"The soul piece will need a human host to contain it, or it will simply possess someone."

"Ah. Well, we can talk about that later. I have to drag myself out of bed for training."

He shook his head, before moving too quickly for her, and she was pinned under him. "I do not think you _have_ to." He said, his smirk sinful. Loki dipped his head and caught her lips with his, making all her coherent thoughts fly out the window. Her hands tangled in his hair and her back arched, pressing her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as his mouth moved hungrily against hers, his tongue mapping her mouth out. When they broke apart, both of them were breathless.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I really need to get up. I have training." Aina said after a moment, when she'd recovered her breath.

"I overheard something about changing the schedule and giving you a chance to rest."

"You just don't want me to get up."

"We have privacy here." He said. "Of course I do not."

"What happened to you being supportive of the idea of me getting extra training? Now you're trying to hinder it."

"This would be keeping from your new daily routine- if everything was the same. I am sure I heard they were going to be changing things around."

"Loki, when Ron overslept two days ago, Mad-Eye stormed into his room and dragged him from his bed by his hair. I have," She craned her neck to glance at the alarm clock. "I'd say five minutes to be up and ready."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But when I am right, and I will be, I will say 'I told you so.'"

"You can be awfully petty sometimes Loki."

"Ah, but when I am, it is always immensely satisfying for some reason."

She rolled her eyes, kissed his shoulder, and twisted out of his hold, as he still seemed reluctant to release his hold on her. She had a quick shower and dressed, using magic to dry her hair and pull it up. Loki sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard, smirking as he watched her hurrying to get ready. When she was done, he followed her out the room, his magic easily conjuring a pair of trousers and a green shirt for him to wear. When they got to the kitchen, Aina stopped short, seeing her friends staring at Steve incredulously.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"We… have a few days off!" Ginny all but squealed as she jumped out of her seat and jumped at Steve, hugging him.

"I told you so." Loki said, grinning.

"Shut up." Aina muttered.

"And your retorts used to be so witty." His smirk grew.

"Wait for her to have her morning coffee." Neville said. "Sweet Merlin, that is a relief to hear. Mad-Eye really did a number on us all yesterday."

"We all ended up unconscious, so I'll agree with that statement." Hermione said.

Aina grabbed herself a bowl and poured herself some cereal before getting herself some coffee to wash it down with. Luckily, she hadn't picked them up to carry them to the table when the wind was knocked out of her and she was lifted up in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so glad you are alive again!"

"Sif- can't- breathe!" She gasped.

Sif let her go, and she dropped to her feet, breathing deeply as she tried to make up for the lost air. Sif was grinning widely. "Sorry, Aina, I am just so happy to see you. And you are not unconscious this time."

"So I didn't dream that you all turned up at the end of that rather humiliating training session then."

"Humiliating?" Loki asked, head cocked to one side.

"We were all piled up on the floor at the end of it. It was us against Mad-Eye." Hermione answered, shoulders drooping. "That was after we all tried, pathetically, to hide from him in order to get out of it."

"Since when were you brought down so easily?" Loki asked Aina.

"Since I became mortal and over taxed myself in training the past week." She picked up her cereal bowl and stuffed a spoonful of it in her mouth, eating it dejectedly. "I've survived this life for so long due to, and to quote Professor McGonagall, 'sheer dumb luck'."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, and almost dragged us with you. The troll, the giant three headed dog, the giant wizarding chess game and others, the chamber of secrets, the Dementors, the tri wizard tournament, the department of mysteries and let's not forget- the death eaters at the end of last year and on the way to the quinjet."

"Hey, the tri-wizard almost killed me; you were just a mere spectator." Aina pointed out.

"Yeah, but we had to watch you nearly get yourself killed three times." Luna pointed out. "What with the giant, fire breathing dragon, the grindylow and mermaid infested waters and the creature filled maze, at the end of which was a portkey designed to take you straight to a mass murdering psychopath, you can understand that we got a bit stressed." That she said that with complete and utter calm, in her usual, airy way, had everyone staring at her.

"Luna," Aina began, pointing her spoon at her, "I love you but you weird me out sometimes, you know that, right?"

"Oh yes. I know." And she smiled brilliantly, before turning back to her breakfast.

"I am missing a large part of your story, am I not?" Sif asked. "I know you are involved in a war, but that is not all, is it?"

"Actually, most of my life has to do with the war somehow. It's a bit annoying to be fair."

"Annoying?" Neville snorted. "I think the killing curse messed with your mind when it hit you when you were one. I don't know how you cope."

"Honestly- neither do I." She grinned.

Steve just shook his head, and turned to face Loki. "And you- you aren't to go anywhere in this tower alone. Understood?"

Loki just smirked. "I make no promises Captain."

"I'll keep an eye on him, Steve." Aina said. "He's bound to stay relatively close anyway when he's here."

"Who says I will?"

"Lifetimes worth of experience sweetie."

He smirked and inclined his head.

"So, what are we doing today then?" Ron asked. "Seeing as we won't be training?"

"Eh, Fury and a Merlin look alike are in the living room." Tony said, entering the kitchen and yawning.

"And that would be Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Your headmaster right? What part does a teacher play in a war?"

"He's the only wizard Voldemort fears." Aina said. "So long as Albus' still alive, we can keep the Ministry, mostly, on our side. If the ministry falls, then all their resources become Voldemort's. That is the last thing we want. It's how Grindelwald almost won in Germany."

"Yeah, almost. By that, I take it the resistance won." Tony said.

"Because of Albus interfering and fighting Grindelwald and his forces."

"But too late." Loki said. "You died before he got truly involved."

"Sadly, yes." They all looked round to see Dumbledore and Fury standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "I regret to say that it took Aina's death to truly spur me into action as it were. That is why I fought Voldemort from the very start. To prevent any unnecessary deaths and save lives that didn't need to be lost."

"I was one step away from restoring her immortality to her the last time when you sent her on that little errand, Dumbledore. Had you sent one of your other messengers this wouldn't be happening."

"Not in this way. No. Aina would not be a target, but another would and the war the wizarding world is currently fighting would still be fought."

"That is only my concern because Aina is involved." Loki snapped at him.

"Loki," Aina said in a soothing tone, placing her hand on his bicep. "Calm yourself. The blame of my death lies with Grindewald's lieutenants. And it is in the past. We have a present threat to concentrate on."

He nodded stiffly, his face impassive.

"I think you barely escaped being blasted to smithereens there, Merlin." Tony snorted.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I do have a rather uncanny resemblance to him, do I not?"

"I will go get Thor and the Warrior's three." Sif said.

"Perhaps we should move this to the living room. Oh, and, don't worry about it Sif," Tony said. "JARVIS, can you tell the rest of the non-regular civilians in the Penthouse to come to the living room? We're about to get answers."

"Yes sir." Came the A.I's reply.

"One day Tony, your AI system is going to get smashed to smithereens."

"They had better not." Tony said, before drinking his coffee.

When they had all (bar Jane, Erik, Darcy and Pepper) gathered in the living room, Fury cut straight to the chase. "So, what is it that you haven't informed us of, Albus?"  
>He sighed and glanced at Aina who was tucked into Loki's side. She nodded. It was as much her secret as it was his. Perhaps more so considering the circumstances.<p>

"Even before he became Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle was obsessed with immortality. As a young boy he always knew he was different, and he used that to torment the other children in the orphanage that he grew up in. Often, he would collect trophies from his victims. Small things that caught his fancy, but trophies none the less."

"Whoa, what does this have to do with anything?" Clint asked.

"His magpie like tendencies are important to note." Aina said. "So important that it took a few months to get him to cut to the chase when he first told me about this."

"Anyway, as he became older, he became obsessed with immortality. He delved into the darkest of magics and found something that would anchor him to this world, instead of moving on. There is a very dark piece of magic known as a Horcrux. A Horcrux is formed when a witch or wizard splits her or his soul and places a part of it into a container. Now, this is where the magpie like tendencies, as Aina put it, comes into play. He likes to collect trophies. Trophies of immense value. Historical artefacts of significant meaning in the wizarding world. He used several items that he managed to acquire to place pieces of his soul inside."

"How could someone split their soul? How is it even possible?" Bruce asked.

"By one of the vilest of acts. Cold blooded murder." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Then he could have loads, Albus." Moody said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not loads, Alastor. No. He used only significant murders. He planned to split his soul seven times, seven being a magically powerful number. So, he planned to have the part that resided in his body anchored to life by six Horcruxes."

"So, there are six of these things we have to destroy?" Remus asked. "How does this tie in with Aina?"

"He had five Horcruxes by the time he went to the Potter's house all those years ago." Albus said. "He intended to make his final Horcrux with the death of Aina. However, Lily's sacrifice for her daughter meant that the killing curse rebounded on its caster. Voldemort's soul was torn from his body that night and he became nothing more than a wraith, biding his time to return. However, his soul was so unstable by that point that a part of his soul broke off and latched onto the only living thing left in the house."

"Aina has a bit of this mortal's soul latched onto hers?" Sif asked.

"A sixth, unintentional Horcrux that he never meant to make and is still unaware of. He does not know the truth of the connection they share, believing it to be, I suspect, all part of the destiny that entwines them."

"Loki, you called it a parasite, why?" Thor asked.

"Because, given the chance, the Horcrux would consume her entirely." Loki said.

"That's new." Aina started. "That would… shit."

"Is there something I don't know?" Dumbledore asked.

"If it is not removed, or Aina does not die before it can, the soul piece will use her soul as an energy source. For now, the two are merely co-existing, but soon… well, if it succeeds, Aina's soul would be completely and utterly destroyed."

"No chance at being reborn, no Valhalla, no Helheim, not even Niffelhiem." Aina said. "My soul would be completely wiped from existence."

"Sweet Merlin." Remus said. "Tell me there's a way to remove the soul piece."

"That was why I went back to Asgard." Loki said.

"Well, that is a relief. I mean no harm by this Aina, but I would rather kill you than allow that soul piece to destroy you entirely. At least you would be reborn." Thor said.

Loki's arm around her tightened. "It will not come to that. But the ritual will mean the death of someone."

"What?" Steve asked, startled.

"Is there not another way?" Dumbledore asked.

Loki shook his head. "The soul piece needs to be transferred to another host."

"Whoa there Reindeer Games, I don't know how things work in Asgard, but here, you can't just pull someone off the street and sacrifice them in a ritual."

"He's right." Kingsley said.

"I will not let Aina die again," Loki said. "And I was not going to use some random by passer."

"There are plenty of Death Eaters," Ron pointed out.

"You-Know-Who would notice if one of his followers went missing. However, there's still the scum that didn't follow him and ended up in Azkaban," Moody replied.

"You're really going to kill someone over this?" Steve asked.

"When the alternative cost is either Aina's life or soul?" Loki pointed out. "You need not have any part in this, Captain, but I will do everything in my power to ensure she survives this time."

"I am with Loki on this one." Thor said.

"I hear Nuremgard is lovely this time of year." Luna said airily.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Then, Aina smiled. "Luna, you are a vindictive little witch, aren't you?"

"I don't get it." Tony said. By the looks of the others, neither did most of the others in the room.

Fury grinned. "I do. I always said they deserved more than life imprisonment."

"We only need one." Aina reminded. "And, as Albus pointed out to me a while ago, the others may prove useful for insight into Death Eater motives."

Dumbledore looked very torn.

"Albus, I know you don't like killing anyone, but, I think I'm owed revenge, don't you? This just kills two birds with one stone." Aina said.

"Ok, slow down and rewind. What have we missed here?" Bruce asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Grindewald's lieutenants. His most trusted. When I defeated and imprisoned him in Nuremgard, a fortress he built to imprison his own enemies, I placed them with him."

"The ones who killed Aina still live?" Loki snarled, rocketing to his feet. "They tortured and raped her before leaving her for dead in the forest in midwinter! You let them carry on living?"

"I prefer not to kill anyone."

"No, you let people die and then when you do step in you punish people like Grindelwald inadequately." Loki said.

"It has worked out in our favour, though." Aina pointed out.

"They should have been subjected to the blood eagle when they were captured!" Sif cried. "How can you be so calm that they still live?"

"I am calm because this will work in our favour." Aina said.

"Director, are you seriously considering this?" Steve asked. "No offense Aina."

"None taken Steve."

"These men Captain are the magical equivalent of Hitler's most trusted. They came to power with their leader around the same time and caused a war of the same proportions to the wizarding world as World War Two was to ours. From what I have heard, they have shown no remorse for the atrocities they have committed."

"Magical Nazis. Great." Steve said, looking ill.

"Imprisoned magical Nazis." Aina pointed out. "But still, the point is, Voldemort won't notice their deaths, he won't care. Then there's the added bonus of revenge."

"I say we use one of them to transfer the soul piece to. And then subject him, as Sif pointed out, to the blood eagle." Volstagg said.

"What is the blood eagle?" Bruce asked.

"A death sentence." Thor said. "A painful one."

"The crime of rape has been punished for centuries with use of the blood eagle." Loki said. "And I can think of no better way of revenge for their crimes."

"So, are we going to Germany then?" Neville asked.

"It would seem so." Aina said, before looking to Dumbledore. "Albus?"

He sighed heavily. "I see no other option but the one before us. There is a chance, that if Voldemort himself hits you with a killing curse, you will survive due to the soul piece and him using your blood to resurrect himself."

"But that's just a chance. My luck isn't that good."

He nodded. "You're right of course. Any one in particular?"

"Yes. Brandt." Aina said, her eyes narrowing. "We use Brandt."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: As I stated earlier, this is also up on AO3, and has been for months, which is why so much of it is being posted in one go. So far, I have about twenty chapters posted there, which I'm putting up here. My other fics are also going to be put up on this site, and the ones I originally posted here will be on AO3 also, soon. **

Chapter 12

Fury had told the Avengers that if they weren't up for the task, then they didn't have to come to Germany. However, they chose to come to provide extra security at the least. Natasha had asked to hear the list of crimes that Dieter Brandt had committed. After hearing the list that was composed of the words mass murder, torture and rape among other things, that pretty much sealed the deal. Though, they refused to have any part in the ritual itself, so Loki told them they could guard the entrance for the place where the ritual would be performed. Aina was a bit surprised really that they had elected to come along at all. But, she guessed the extensive list of crimes probably helped.

So, three days later, they were stood in the entrance hall of Nuremgard. The whole place was dark and lit only by candle lights, casting many a shadow in the cavernous room. Except for Dumbledore, all the witches and wizards who were there had their hoods up, hiding their faces. The sounds of footsteps reached their ears and soon they saw grey robed guards escorting an elderly man towards them.

"He doesn't look dangerous." Steve muttered, uncertainly. Out of everyone, he and Bruce were the ones with the biggest problems about this.

"Looks can be deceiving." Aina said in a hushed whisper. "Murder and rape were his two favourite past times. I wasn't the first girl he attacked, and I certainly wasn't the last. He always looked harmless. That was what made him so dangerous. His skill in a duel was almost unparalleled. He was Grindewald's right hand man for a reason."

"Ah, Dumbledore, you've finally come to punish me for my crimes? You took your time." The man cackled, revealing yellowing cracked teeth. The guards were obviously trying not to flinch when he spoke. Even now, the man commanded fear.

Thor stepped forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him forward. Dumbledore nodded to the guards. "Thank you for your assistance." He said.

"You just make sure he doesn't get free. The last thing we need is to have to search for him up and down the countryside." One of them said.

"Oh he will not get free," Loki said, smirking. His hand was at the base of Aina's back, and she knew the only reason he hadn't attacked the man was because of that. Thor had not snapped his neck yet because something much worse awaited him.

They walked back to the quinjet and Loki gave Clint the coordinates of the ritual site. The agent nodded and the jet took off. When it was in the air Aina lowered her hood. She was sitting directly opposite Brandt, who was between Thor and Sif, and therefore got a good look at the way his eyes widened in shock.

"Dieter, long time no see." She said, her tone mocking the one she had used when she had seen Fury for the first time in this life.

"You are dead." He said.

"I was reborn. The life when you killed me wasn't my first either. I doubt many murder victims get to be there in person when their murderers get killed for their crimes."

"So you are the reason that I am finally being executed. Well, I do not fear death."

"Who says you will be granted a quick death?" Aina's head cocked to the side.

"You are with Dumbledore. What else would it be?" He laughed. "You and the so called light, you never change. You lot are so predictable, it's almost boring. But, I'll tell you what- the screams spice it up a little, and yours were most gratifying. Especially when you were begging us to end it and kill you. I really enjoyed taking everything from you my dear."

Loki lunged at the man but Aina grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. His snarl was feral. "Tell me, mortal, have you ever heard of the Blood Eagle?"

Brandt's head cocked to the side. "Tried it once, failed miserably. You said that as if you weren't mortal."

"Loki, stay calm. We do need him alive for now." Aina said. "Thor, don't you dare pull out Mjolnir. We'll never get him there if you do."

Reluctantly, Thor released his hammer, leaving it attached to his belt.

"I do believe Aina has given you your answer." Loki smirked, and he leant forward. "You may have been unsuccessful in your attempt at using the blood eagle, but I assure you, we will be far more successful. You felt assured of a swift death, you were wrong. It will be slow and it will be painful." He sat back and wrapped his arm around Aina, smiling at Brandt. She had suffered repeated nightmares for the past few nights because she knew that she would be confronting him, and it took him hours each time to wake her up. She was even eating far less than before. It worried him, and he wanted this over with. And he would enjoy seeing that the problem was removed.

The Avenger's all looked rather ill, but Aina had noticed that they had adopted those expressions when Brandt had spoken with obvious pride in his deeds.

"Looking a little green there Bruce. Are you alright?" She asked the doctor.

"I'll be fine. Once we're on solid ground."

"Try and keep the other guy inside."

"I will. But he likes him less than he likes Loki."

Loki laughed. "Perhaps you should be thankful your punishment will be left with us. I have been on the receiving end of the temper of Doctor Banner's other side. It was not pleasant."

"Hey, I had a Loki shaped dent in the floor of my penthouse to repair as well as the rest of the damage you did." Tony said.

"Loki shaped dent?" Fandral asked.

"Bruce's alter ego threw him round like a rag doll." Aina said.

"It is not an experience I wish to repeat." Loki said.

When they got to the coordinates, it ended up being the entrance to a cave. "Why here of all places?" Tony asked.

"That cave is the entrance to a complex system of tunnels which all link into one main cavern, which is directly on top of intersecting lay lines and therefore a magically powerful spot. What better place for a ritual?" Loki pointed out.

"Well, what is it you will need us to do?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"I would prefer it if only Thor, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral accompanied us from here."

"So we just stand guard and wait then?" Ron asked.

Loki nodded. "Though, if Brandt somehow gets out, you may be needed to track him down in the caves."

They all nodded in understanding and Loki led the way into the cave, his arm wrapped round Aina's waist. Loki picked up a torch which he lit with magic. The large cave became narrower, becoming a long tunnel which was pitch black. All any of them could see was where the light of the torch Loki carried fell. They walked for what seemed to be an age, until a light appeared ahead. Aina realised that Loki had probably already been here and prepared the circle that would undoubtedly be needed in order to perform the ritual. The light grew brighter as they approached and then the tunnel opened out and they entered a large cavern. The walls were rough, but brackets for torches had been fitted, so Aina assumed several people had used the place as a ritual site before. The runic circle had already been drawn and there were chains near the centre. Thor easily pulled the now struggling Brandt into the circle and placed the cuffs of the chains around the wizard's wrists and ankles. The man was uttering threats and profanities in every language he knew.

"Take off your coat and place it down somewhere, and then lay down beside him." Loki said to Aina. She nodded and did as instructed. As she was lying down on the ground she noticed Thor and Loki speaking together in whispers. She wondered what that was about. Especially when she saw Loki hand a long knife to Thor, who nodded, his face impassive.  
>Loki pulled Thor to one side. "I am not just going to be doing the ritual to remove the Horcrux, Thor."<p>

"What else are you planning, Loki?"

"The Horcrux has been a part of her for so long, that the recovery from its removal could take years, if another bond does not replace it. I plan to create a bond between myself and Aina after I have transferred the Horcrux to Brandt."

"What sort of bond?"

"A mental connection, but not one which is parasitic. In-fact, if I get it right, and I am sure I will, it will return Aina's immortality to her. But, it will exhaust me. Afterwards, I will not be able to even lift a finger." It would also allow him to calm her and reassure her she was safe whenever she had any sort of nightmare about her past.

"What do you want me to do?"

Loki held out a knife. "I want you to kill Brandt. I would do it myself, but I do not want to take the chance that he will use the connection, and inform Voldemort of what is going on, and where, while I recover. I will not take the chance with her safety, Thor. I will not watch her die again."

He nodded and took the knife. "Of course, brother." He said. "Does Aina know what you plan to do?"

He shook his head. "She would only worry about what could happen if it went wrong. I do not want to worry her."

"We should probably get this over with." Thor said.

Loki nodded and entered the ritual circle with Aina and Brandt. The smirk he shot Brandt was feral as he crouched down between the two and began to chant. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg kept an eye on the various tunnels that led into and out of the cavern. Aina's screech of pain had them all on edge. They looked round to see that her back was arching off the ground. Loki's face was grim, but he did not stop weaving the spell. If he did, then it would fail, and there would be no second chance. He knew this was hurting her, but in the long run, it would be more helpful than harmful. As soon as the black smoke that formed the soul piece began pouring from her scar, Loki switched to the next spell, which would trap it inside Brandt. The man let out a scream of pain as the parasite latched onto him instead and Loki was relieved to hear that Aina was no longer screaming. She now lay on the floor, half unconscious, but alright. When the soul piece had been trapped inside Brandt, Loki momentarily stopped speaking the spell. There had already been a large drain on his magic, but the next part was necessary. He gathered the rest of his energy and placed his palm against Aina's forehead. He felt blood seeping from her scar and grimaced slightly, before beginning the next spell and reaching out for her magic with his. This spell he had to weave more intricately. If the connection was to be established correctly, he had to put more into the spell, and the whole thing itself had to be done far more delicately. He noticed her skin starting to glow gold, and knew it was from her powers returning. Every moment he felt his energy draining out of him, and knew he would barely have enough to complete the spell. He was weakening quickly, but he would complete it. He had to.

Thor watched carefully as Loki continued with his spell. He was worried that his brother would not be able to continue with the spell. It was obviously weakening him greatly already. What would happen if he failed? A wave of energy suddenly emitted from the two and the Æsir warriors were knocked backwards and off their feet. When they managed to gather their bearings, they saw Loki and Aina were both unconscious, Loki lying on his side beside Aina, his hand still resting on her forehead. Brandt had gathered himself together and was trying to work free of the chains. They headed into the circle and Hogun placed a foot on Brandt's chest, pinning him to the ground. Thor rolled Loki over and checked him to see how he was. He nodded. "He will be fine."

"Aina is bleeding." Sif said, a slight tint of panic in her tone. Thor looked and saw Aina was indeed bleeding from her scar. He checked the wound.

"It is not deep. I think it is just a side effect of the soul piece leaving. Other than that, she seems fine."

"What about this one?" Hogun asked, putting more pressure on Brandt's chest.

Thor grinned. "Roll him onto his stomach and remove his shirt." He held out the knife Loki had given him. "It is time to give him a practical lesson on how to really perform the blood eagle. Pass the salt, Sif."

She handed a pouch of salt over to Thor who made deep incisions into Brandt's back, at his spine, causing him to howl in pain. His screams were nothing compared to when Thor pulled Brandt's ribs, one by one, away from his spine, creating what looked like bloodied wings from Brandt's back and drawing blood curdling shrieks from Brandt, who was remarkably still alive, only thanks to centuries of refining technique. He poured salt into the wounds, while pulling the man's lungs out of his chest.

Not too long later, they emerged from the cave, Fandral holding the torch this time. Loki was over Thor's shoulder, and Aina was in the same position over Sif's shoulder. Brandt was nowhere to be seen.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked, almost casually.

"The soul piece is no longer an issue." Thor said. "And Brandt got what he deserved. No doubt Hela has her own punishments in store for him when he enters her realm."

"If I remember my mythology correctly, that's one of Loki's kids right?" Bruce asked.

"That is correct." Thor nodded.

"How did Aina react to some other woman having his children?" Tony asked.

Thor laughed. "Loki may have had several affairs before he met Aina, and several others when she was dead, but none of them resulted in children. Hela, Fenrir, Jormangandr and Sleipnir were not born in the usual sense. Loki was experimenting with his magic. He mixed his and Aina's blood and created them. How he got her blood without her knowledge still remains a mystery to all of us."

"Technically she was going to come back…" Steve said frowning, latching onto the comment Thor had made about after her death.

"He hated himself for it afterwards, but his grief always made him act oddly. And he always confessed it to her."

"I am unsure still on why she forgave him. She has always had a good heart, but that baffles me," Sif said. "If it was me, I would have killed him."

"You almost did anyway, a few times," Hogun reminded her.

"If we are done here, perhaps we should leave." Fury suggested.

"What about the body?" Hermione asked, swallowing heavily.

"Leave it for the dogs." Volstagg said.

They all boarded the quinjet once more, and were soon heading back for New York, no more mention being made of Brandt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Aina came round slowly. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she realised everything felt different than it did before. But how? That was the question. She felt a presence at the edge of her mind and immediately tried to push it out.

"Aina, stop, it is only me," She heard Loki say from somewhere beside her. She turned her head and saw him sat at the edge of the bed. He leant towards her and placed his hand against her cheek and she leant into the touch.

"Why are you in my head Loki?" She asked curiously.

"The Horcrux had been a part of you for so long; I feared the repercussions of what could happen if I simply removed it, without replacing it with another bond of some kind. So, I created one between us. It is not parasitic, in fact, it is beneficial to you. It has restored the powers of the Æsir to you. You are immortal again." He smiled as he ran his hand down her cheek gently.

"That's why I feel different," Aina said. Then she smiled. "Finally."

He grinned and leant down and kissed her deeply, before there was a knock at the door. Aina moaned in disappointment. She could feel things so much more clearly than as a mortal, which meant the kiss felt even better than the others. Loki just chuckled.

"We will have time, later," he murmured, though his eyes were darkened with lust. But he simply shifted closer to her and pulled her into his side, before opening the door with a wave of his hand.

Hermione stepped into the room, and her look of worry turned to one of relief when she saw Aina awake on the bed.

"You're awake! We've been so worried! How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes." Aina replied.

Loki sighed before he released her.

"Loki? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I have to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek once more. "I will return as soon as I am able. I wanted to wait until you were awake, and now you are."

"I want to come with you."

"You need to stay here and become accustomed to being Æsir again. Make sure she stays out of trouble, Miss Granger." He said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best," she promised.

Loki kissed Aina's temple. _'There is still our connection. We will be able to communicate through that. If you need me, just call.'_

_'I will,'_ Aina replied.

He nodded once, stood, and then vanished.

"Tony's going to have a coronary that Loki can still do that in and out of his building," Aina said dryly.

"No doubt," Hermione agreed, before launching herself at her friend and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're alright! The Horcrux, is it really gone?"

Aina nodded. "Yes, it is. And I can't tell you how much better I feel because of it. It was like a stain on the skin that itched and I didn't know why. But now it's gone. How did the others take the way Brandt was dealt with?"

"They seem to be acting like they've forgotten it's happened, though, Fury seems to be… happier. I saw him grinning when he got off the quinjet… and whistling. It was rather freaky actually."

Aina laughed. "He is a rather serious man, isn't he? I bet he really scared his agents."

"Oh yeah. Now, get up and get dressed," Hermione said. "All of us girls, except Sif, have decided that we're making the food for tonight. We have had enough of take away and are craving some proper food."

"Oh thank the Norns! But… we're going to have to keep the others out of the kitchen. I don't think we'd be able to do what we need to if Thor, Volstagg, Ron, Clint and Tony get into the kitchen. Or any of the others for that matter. I don't trust them not to eat everything in sight. Well, Bruce would probably behave. So might Hogun- but other than that, nope, don't trust them," She got out of bed and went right for the bathroom where she began to get dressed ready for the day ahead. Her friends all greeted her excitedly when they saw her up and about, glad that she was awake. Then, when they had the others suitably distracted, she, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Jane, Darcy, Natasha and Pepper barricaded themselves in the kitchen, using magic to keep the door locked, and they began cooking. Pepper had ordered a whole load of ingredients last night and they had been delivered early that morning.

"So," Ginny asked when they had begun cooking. They had several different dishes on the go and large ones too, seeing as who they were feeding along with themselves. "I know it's a while away yet, but what are we doing for Christmas?"

"We'll probably go out for food." Pepper said. "It's easier than trying to get a takeaway. I already know several restaurants that are open on Christmas thanks to Tony."

"Well that won't do. Mum would have a fit if we went out to eat on Christmas. It's a time for family and close friends. Not posh restaurants." Ginny shook her head. "How about we do this once a week, and then we cook for Christmas? Think of it as training."

"Haven't you got enough training to do?" Natasha asked jokingly.

"Ah, but this'll be fun." Ginny said. "And I can get mum to send me some of her best recipes too. It'll be great!"

"We'll have to start preparing well in advance though," Jane said. "There'd be loads of stuff we'd have to buy instead of make- sweets and chocolate being amongst them."

"And then there is the little problem of hiding them. Ron and Volstagg can sniff out food within a mile radius. We'll have to find good hiding places." Aina pointed out.

"We could think of something though," Darcy said, "I mean, how would they ever be able to think on our wave length? The guys are always going on about how they don't understand women, so how would they understand where we hid things? Only Sif would stand a chance."

"And I can get her on side easily enough," Aina nodded. "Though, my mother, in my first life, taught me several recipes that are traditional for Yule on Asgard that I know I will be able to make here, and they're delicious, I could make them too, both main meals and desserts. With the amount of people going to be here, it'll undoubtedly be a case of, the more food we have the better.

"Then we'll be having a homemade Christmas dinner," Luna announced and the other women nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Volstagg sniffed. "Well, what would you say that is?" The smell was absolutely mouth-watering.<p>

Ron sniffed as well and his eyes glazed over. "Apple pie- definitely. And… lasagne, some sort of stew, pork in cider… and several other dishes."

The attention of the others had been drawn by then. "I think we should go check up on how they are…" Clint said. "See if they need any… help."

"A good suggestion Agent Barton!" Volstagg said.

The large group walked to the kitchen but when Tony tried to open the door he found it locked.

"JARVS, unlock this door!" He said.

"I cannot Mr Stark. The witches inside have charmed and shielded the door. Miss Potter has asked me to pass on the message that should anyone try and enter and take any of the food being cooked for dinner tonight, she will not hesitate to hog tie and castrate them."

Thor banged on the door.

"What?" They heard Ginny call.

"We only wish to know if we can help." Thor tried, knowing it was their only chance of getting into the kitchen.

"We don't need help!" Darcy answered. "Nice try Thor! But none of you are getting any of this food until dinner!"

"Not even a mouthful?" Volstagg tried.

"For you, Volstagg, that would mean we'd have to start again! If you're hungry, go out and get a snack or something!" Aina called.

"Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Ron, Neville, try magic!" Tony suggested. "You have to bring down those shields! It's too long to wait until dinner!"

"He's right! Give it a go." Clint said. They all stepped back to let the magic users try to remove the girl's enchantments. However, it was all useless.

"Sir, I do believe Miss Potter used at least one Asgardian spell." JARVIS informed.

"And that would be what has us stumped." Remus said. "We can't compete against that! Plus, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, and Luna and Ginny are both powerful in their own right too. We'll never bring this shield down."

"Loki would be able to do it. But he's out hunting the Horcruxes," Thor said.

"Would he even do it anyway?" Fandral pointed out. "All Aina has to do is threaten not to marry him until the eve of Ragnarok and he'd even guard the blasted door."

"He has a point," said Sif who had been laughing at their predicament. "I am going to try out that indoor training field of yours, Mr Stark. It looks rather promising." With that, she turned on her heel and left them to mull over their predicament of the magic protected door that stood between them, and food.

* * *

><p>Aina had several accidents with her strength over the day, but she was getting used to it once again. It was towards the end of the day when she noticed the necklace Jane was wearing. A silver chain with a Mjolnir pendent hanging from it. She grinned, and then frowned. Did Jane know what it really meant to wear Thor's symbol? Had Thor explained the significance of it to her? Aina knew the meaning wasn't very common anymore. So, she took Jane to one side.<p>

"Jane, I've just noticed that you wear Thor's symbol. I was wondering, if you realise the full meaning of it."

"I thought it was common practise on Asgard, for a man to give the woman he is seeing his symbol to wear."

Aina rolled her eyes. "Typical Thor," she muttered. "He must have assumed that you already knew what it meant. Let me explain, on Asgard, a woman wears her partner's symbol as a sign that not only is she courting him, but they both take the relationship seriously enough that they will eventually move onto an engagement. It's the closest thing without making it official. Like a promise ring. It's also the man's way of marking his woman, advertising to the rest of the world that she is taken. On Asgard, if any other man touched you in a way that wasn't platonic, Thor would be well within his rights to challenge said man to a fight to the death over the matter. He would take the man touching you as a challenge to him as your suitor and most probably, future husband. Of course, no man on Asgard would dare touch you in that way while bearing Thor's symbol. They wouldn't want to risk it, lest they get turned into ground beef."

"It does sound like Thor to assume I knew that," Jane sighed. "When I accepted to wear this, I didn't know… I wondered why it made him so happy that I wore it, but I sort of brushed it off." She was fingering the pendant nervously.

"He would take it badly if you took it off, but if you aren't ready, I'm sure he'll understand if you explain it to him. He'd be more than willing to wait for you to be ready."

"No, I am ready. I want to wear it. It just came as a bit of a shock." She looked at Aina and her eyes darted to Aina's choker. "You still wear yours?"

"Yes. And I will continue through the rest of my engagement, however long, and my marriage. Except perhaps, for very special and rare occasions where I may need to change my jewellery to suit my clothes and the occasion. But I won't take it off until my marriage now that I have it. It's traditional. Plus, Loki has placed protective enchantments on it."

"Thank you for explaining that to me Aina, or otherwise I would have been completely ignorant. I wouldn't have wanted to make a fool of myself later on, or hurt Thor accidentally, if I found out another way."

"Well, I'm glad you'll keep wearing it." Suddenly she hugged Jane tightly. "We're going to be sisters!" She said happily, before releasing Jane and heading back to the cooking.  
>That night, when they put the food on the table, everyone was at the table in a heartbeat. No one stood on ceremony as they helped themselves to the food, the smell of which had been tantalizing them for hours. They were ten minutes into the food when Thor suddenly turned into a very large canary.<p>

"Oh so that's where I dropped the last Canary cream," Aina said, producing a camera and snapping a photo of Thor. She'd have a wizarding photograph developed later. "Nice feathers Thor. Gives me a whole new perspective on your helmet."

The rest of the table was roaring with laughter. As the feathers fell away, she saw Thor was scowling at her. She just smirked. There was a loud hoot and a snowy owl flew in through the door to the dining room. Her wings clipped Thor's head before she flew round and landed neatly on Aina's shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig." Aina smiled up at her familiar. Hedwig nipped her ear playfully and Aina fed her some strips of meat before summoning a bowl and pouring some water into it for the owl to drink from.

"Why is there an owl in my penthouse?" Tony asked.

"Hedwig isn't just an owl. She's my owl. And the most beautiful one in the world. Isn't that right?" Aina asked the owl, who puffed up her feathers in pride.

"Can it understand us?" Clint asked.

Hedwig and Aina both glared at him. "She. And yes, she can. She's very clever."

Suddenly, there was a more excitable hoot and a brown blur flew into the room and crash landed on the table, scattering food everywhere, before the tiny owl jumped up and hopped over to Ron who glared at it.

"Pig!" He said, annoyed.

"It's Pigwidgeon Ron," Ginny reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." He grabbed the owl off the table and stuck him on his shoulder.

"Will there be any more owls bombarding my tower?" Tony asked.

"There may be a couple bringing post, but nothing much. Oh, has Albus left that newspaper article? It must have been out by now." Aina said.

"I have it in my room." Hermione said. "It wasn't bad. Places us all in such a good light it's sickening, but it's better than what Skeeter wrote. This is taking the facts and just polishing them up- not making things up entirely."

"I'll read it after dinner then," Aina said. When the plates had all finally been cleared and stuck in the dishwasher, Hermione gave Aina the paper. All four of the girls were each depicted as beautiful and powerful, while Neville and Ron were depicted as handsome and powerful. Aina was praised for her excellent leadership skills and her bravery, never once fleeing in the face of danger. Hermione was shown as the one with the quick mind and large spell repertoire, as well as the loyal friend. Ron was also praised for his bravery, the article did not mention the time in fourth year where he'd left. Neville was compared to his father, but the article made him out to be in a class of his own. She could only guess how that had affected her friend. Ginny was the one with the fire, quick to hex if needed, or give a sharp tongue lashing, whatever the situation called for. And Luna, while with a dreamy quality, was certainly quick minded herself, and just as dangerous and powerful as her friends. All in all, it was a well written article, and it straightened out the fact that she had never become a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: The idea of this came from when I was sitting in one of my History lectures, listening to the lecturer talk about the Battle of Hastings and 1066 with the Norman Conquest of Anglo Saxon England.**

Chapter 14

_Flashback_

_They had been walking for miles. She wasn't the only girl the mercenaries had taken when they had helped the Normans to ransack their village. Most of the village girls around her age, and those a few years older than her, had been taken too. She had a good idea of what was waiting for them at their destination- she had seen what had been done to the women left behind, after all. What she didn't know was where they were going. They had been loaded onto a ship and sailed to France and then been moved up- roughly northwards, she thought. It was getting colder the further they went, and now snow was starting to fall. She drew her thick wool wrap tighter around her and kept her head down. She wasn't about to talk. Mary still had the bruises from the time she had wondered aloud where they were being herded to. It had now been weeks, probably months since she had last seen her home and her parents. She knew they were most probably dead, but she couldn't mourn. She just had to try and live life as best she could, whatever happened. For her family._

_It took another day until they reached a town, and it had started to snow. The mountains around them were high and barren, and she was sure she would freeze to death soon. Her clothes were suitable for the South of England. Not the far North of goodness knows where._

_As they walked through the town, Aina saw many people waving sticks and preforming acts which could only be magic._

_"Devil work." Mary whispered, voice horrified. "Oh Lord help us."_

_"I do not think preying is going to quite cut it, Mary." She replied just as quietly._

_The group of girls were chained together, and one of the older women, Henrietta, was chained to a post. Were they going to be kept outside in this cold and in the worst type of dress possible for this weather? They were between two other stalls in a market place. Suddenly, the Mercenaries began calling out._

_"They are selling us off like cattle." Aina realised. Though she guessed she should have realised this sooner._

_"We are to be slaves?" Mary began to weep._

_Several of the girls were sold off, before one of the men, a big brute of a man, came over and grabbed Aina's chin, examining her face, and then running an eye over the rest of her body. "Pretty." He said. She was shocked. She was sure he had spoken in the same foreign language as the others but… she understood him. Careful concentration made her realise that she could understand all of them now. But how? "Very pretty." The man muttered, before nodding. "I'll take this one." He said to the man who was obviously the leader._  
><em>"A good choice." He smiled. "She did not once complain over the journey. You will have a good slave out of her, I assure you. Even though she is a muggle."<em>

_"How many galleons?" The man asked, pulling out a pouch of gold, silver and bronze._

_They bartered their price and the Mercenary had just freed Aina from her binds when the winds picked up and the sky darkened. A funnel began to form in the sky. The man handed the money over and grabbed her by her upper arm. Aina winced and strained against him, desperate not to be taken for whatever he wanted her for._

_The funnel shot down and hit the grounds and the wind whipped and howled around them._

_"The gods! They are coming!" Someone cried out. When the funnel disappeared, it revealed six people, all in armour, where before there had been none. Aina blinked when she realised that one of them was a _woman_._

_The group looked around for a moment before one of them, a man with black hair and piercing green eyes turned and saw her. He set off towards her, bypassing all the stalls and people. When the others noticed him moving, they followed. Each of them saw her too, and exchanged smiles, except one whose grim countenance never changed, even though his companions tried to get a different response from him._

_The green eyed man approached them and the man holding Aina's upper arm bristled, his grip tightening. She winced. The green eyes hardened and he turned his attention to the man holding her. "Release her." He said._

_"I just paid for this slave. And I paid good money for her. No way."_

_"May I suggest… if it is a red head you seek, we have another, just as beautiful as this one," The mercenary said to the dark haired man, his voice rather frightened._

_"Silence mortal!" The man snapped, not taking his eyes off the man whose grip on Aina was bruising. "You test my patience. Release her _now_. Aina is no slave."_

_She started. How did he know her name?"_

_"Make me." Even Aina knew that response was a mistake. Thunder boomed and lightning hit the ground not two feet away._

_"You would be wise to do as my brother says mortal." The blonde man boomed. He was even bigger than the brute._

_"As I said, I paid for her." He was either very brave or very stupid. Perhaps a mix of the both. Suddenly, he released her and doubled up and Aina saw the green eyed man remove a bloodied knife from the man's s stomach. He had moved so fast they had all missed it. The man released Aina and fell to the ground, his blood seeping out onto the ground._

_"And as I said, my betrothed is no slave." The green eyed man snarled. He looked to Aina and his face softened. "Come, Aina, you need to get out of the cold. You are half frozen as it is." He placed an arm around her and pulled her along, towards the group he had arrived with. From what she could gather from the mutterings of the people around them, they thought the man who had bought her deserved everything he got for not doing as told by who they thought was a god. The group were allowed to use one of the larger buildings. In the centre a large fire was burning merrily away and Aina felt relief wash over her at the warmth it provided._

_"Who are you?" She finally managed to ask the man and his friends._

_He smiled and sat her down. They all took places around the fire, him next to her, the blonde who had said he was his brother on her other side, and the others took other places._

_"You do not remember us now, but you will. I am Loki, that is my brother Thor, and our friends, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg." He introduced motioning to each in turn, who nodded at her. "We are from Asgard." As he said it, he ran a hand down her face and she felt a foreign energy rush into her, and shivered at the feeling. She even thought she saw green light dancing between Loki's fingers briefly._

_Loki conjured some thick furs and placed them around her. They were brought food and drink and Aina ate what she was given ravenously. She had been given very little food since she had been taken from her home, but now the people of the town seemed to want to prepare a feast for those she was with, and by extension, her. She held back a wince every time she moved her arm, however. There was a large bruise forming, she was sure. If he had held her tighter, she was sure he would have broken her arm._

_Loki noticed her discomfort however. "That mortal hurt you," he said, touching her shoulder. He pulled out a knife and cut away the sleeve of her dress and his face contorted into a snarl at the sight of the bruise. "I should have killed him then and there." He muttered as he ran his fingers over the bruise. She felt the pain recede and the bruise began to disappear. "Not given him a chance to recover."_

_"Should we go hunt him down and gut him like the pig he is?" Sif suggested, hand on her blade. She looked very hopeful. Aina got the feeling Sif had been hoping for it to come to blows in the first place. _

_"It is just a bruise." Aina protested._

_"You never change." Loki said. "Always ready to forgive."_

_She didn't quite know about going_ that_ far, but she was ready to forget. "It is just- a knife wound compared to a bruise is a bigger wound…" She tried to reason._

_"If he so much as insults you again I will not give his friends a chance to heal him." Loki said._

_The days passed and they remained in the village. Aina had tried to get Loki to help those from her home, the ones who had been taken for slaves, but he had said he and the others had only come for her. Her sleep became un-restful as dreams plagued her. Memories, the others told her. Memories of her two past lives. Then, she didn't wake up for several days, until all her memories had returned._

_With all her memories intact, Aina had finally gone farther from the building she had been staying in than the fence with Sif. And then it all went wrong. It began with the howling of the wolves, and then the large wolves had come into sight and attacked. And they were being controlled, that was obvious by the glow of their eyes. Several had pounced on Sif, keeping her occupied, and Aina helpless to do anything to aid her friend without a weapon or her magic. Hearing the tread of footsteps in the snow behind her, she had spun round and gasped, before a knife was driven into her stomach by the man who had tried to buy her as a slave. She felt the blade twist in her stomach, and then be thrust upwards. The pain was blinding hot, and she collapsed to the ground the moment the knife was removed._

_"In return for my own." He lifted up his shirt to show the scar left from Loki's knife before he howled in pain, and Aina saw a blade sticking out of his chest. When he fell to the side, Aina saw Loki, his face contorted with rage, and then-_

_End Flashback_

She jerked awake, panting heavily as she sat up in bed. It was just a memory. A memory of one of her deaths, but still just a memory. She felt Loki's reassuring presence at the edge of her mind and calmed, letting him soothe her. Seeing that it wasn't long until she had to get up, she pulled herself out of bed, showered, dressed and went to get breakfast. She would begin her training that day with Sif. She was quickly working back up to the level she had been at in her first life, but Fandral still took great pleasure in beating her every single time they sparred.

Moody had received one hell of a shock when he had tried to wipe the floor with them a second time and all she had done was scratch her temple and he'd been thrown into a wall. So now, she was working on weaving her magic back into her physical fighting and working with the others on teamwork when it came to fighting and not just throwing her opponents into a wall, seeing as they would come to expect it if she did that too many times. Moody certainly learnt.

Then, came the day, in early December, when the Order got wind of an oncoming Death Eater raid, and Dumbledore wanted their aid to protect Hogsmede.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

It didn't take long for the group of magic users, the Avengers and the Asgardians to get everything they needed together and to head for Scotland. Loki was waiting for them in Hogsmede, Aina having told him before of the fast approaching raid that they would be helping combat. When there, they joined forces with the order in Hogwarts and devised a plan in Dumbledore's office, before moving out. Those who had travelled to America all wore a glamour as they re-entered Hogsmede. Therefore, it was a brown haired, brown eyed Aina, with a thick fringe, walking hand in hand with Loki down Hogsmede, waiting for the Death Eater raid.

Knowing they needed to keep up the pretence of being ordinary visitors to the area, they headed into a couple of shops. Surprisingly, it was Honydukes, not Zonko's, that Aina found the hardest to get Loki out of. He had quite the sweet tooth and appetite, even if it didn't look it to look at him. She wasn't at all surprised to see that Volstagg had taken to spending his time waiting for the raid in the shop, and was sure that his next stop would probably be the Three Broomsticks.

"How many of the anchors have you found and destroyed?" Aina asked Loki quietly as they looked at the shelves of sweets and chocolates.

"I believe that only two remain. One is hidden in a vault. The other is, as you suspected, the snake. I found and destroyed the one hidden at Hogwarts and at Black Manor."

"One was in Sirius' house?"

"Yes, a locket."

"R.A.B, of course! Sirius' brother Regulus."

"The locket you and Dumbledore discovered that was a fake?"

"Yes. It has to have been him."

"I agree. All we need to do is kill the snake and get into the bank. If Voldemort turns up at the next raid with his snake…" Loki said.

"It would be easy enough to pass off as protecting ourselves from the thing or protecting someone else- no need to raise his suspicions."

"But even if he does not, we do not need to worry too much, some opportunity will present itself."

There was the sound of an explosion and people began screaming. Aina was sure that she heard Volstagg groan in disappointment.

"Perk up Volstagg, you get to kill Death Eaters instead." Aina said, removing her glamour, which also extended over her outfit, which looked like she was simply wearing a winter coat and gloves. The glamour lifted to reveal her dragon hide outfit. "You can come back later."

With that, they left the shop. The Death Eaters were easy enough to spot, especially since they weren't trying to hide.

"Stay close to me." Loki murmured in her ear. "And be careful."

"I will." She kissed him briefly on the cheek before drawing her wand. They had decided that it would be best not to show that she'd returned to her full powers until the time was right. And until Voldemort was mortal again, the time wouldn't be right. The Death Eaters faltered when an attack came right back at them. They hadn't been expecting the response to come so quickly. The ground that many of them were standing on exploded when Mjolnir hit it at their feet. Thor was already laughing with enjoyment of the fight.

Aina began firing rapid succession curses at her opponents. Reducto, bludgeoning hex, sectumsempra (she really didn't care it was a dark spell. It was a way of keeping them down), binding, blinding, shield, slicing hex, reducto. She gave as good as she got, not letting up and allowing her power increase to show ever so slightly, allowing it to be seen that she had training, but nothing more. To the enemy, and those watching, she'd just appear to be a skilled and powerful witch. And that was what she was aiming for. In the corner of her eye she could see that Loki had a staff in hand and was attacking the enemy viciously, and throwing his own shields between her and oncoming spells every time he could. Hermione was going head to head with a Death Eater and driving him back, a snarl on her face. Neville and Luna were back to back, fighting with each other, and keeping each other safe. Ron was with Ginny, and they were both living up to the red head stereotype. They had fierce tempers, and she could see it in the lethal curses they were firing off coupled with the insults they were hurling. Ron, who had progressed rapidly since the first time he had handled the muggle weapon, even had his gun in hand, and was shooting at anything he saw moving and wearing Death Eater robes. Buildings were burning from all the spells that had hit them, cries of pain filled the air and blood stained the once pure white snow a deep crimson. Aina stepped over a Death Eater who had blood gushing from his throat and continued fighting easily, knowing he was no threat now.

Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were having far too much fun charging the Death Eaters and beating them into submission, which ended in the Death Eaters demise. Captain America was also charging the oncoming enemy, albeit some of them may wake up in a few weeks' time, after extensive medical treatment, when they came up against the Captain. Black Widow and Hawkeye were living up to their Master assassin/spy titles and were swiftly downing their opponents, and shrugging off any wounds they sustained. Granted, the Death Eaters were giving as good as they got, but coupled with the Order, this was a force like none they had thought they would encounter. The Death Eaters were unprepared. So, when the roar of "HULK SMASH PUNY ROBED MEN!" Came from behind, and what was left of the Death Eater's raiding party fell into a tactical retreat, Aina could understand why.

There was destruction all round, and the Hulk was still chasing and smashing death eaters. They left him to his fun. Loki looked round to her and wrapped his arm round her waist, pulling her into his side, before kissing her temple and inhaling the scent of her hair. She knew he was reassuring himself that she was still alive and well. She stretched up and kissed the edge of his mouth, and grasped his hand.

"I'm fine. I survived."

He nodded, but kept her tucked into his side all the same. The group retreated back to the Hogwarts grounds once Bruce had become himself again, and took their meal in the kitchens. The House Elves were more than happy to cater for the Order, Avengers and the teens. Dobby was beside himself with happiness when Aina introduced him to Loki, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral and told them quite proudly that he was one of the most loyal friends she could have asked for. His weeping was still coming from under the table, where he had wrapped himself around her feet in thanks of the praise. After, all of the Order except for Remus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks went home. Remus and Tonks soon disappeared though to Tonks' rooms in the Professor's quarters. Then, the remaining group received a shock when a large raven swooped in, and landed on the table. He looked at Loki, Thor, Aina, Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Munin?" Loki asked, frowning. The only reason one of Odin's ravens would come to them was if something had happened.

"The All father requests your presence back on Asgard. He informs me that it is urgent. You must return. Now."

"We will head for the Bifrost site immediately." Thor said.

"He has had Heimdal set the Bridge to open to the courtyard, in-front of the well as you leave the castle." With that, Munin flew off.

"We must leave," Thor announced, standing. "It is high time you returned home anyway, Aina."

"What about the war?"

"We will return as soon as this matter is sorted out. Whatever it is," Loki said, also standing. He offered her his hand, which she took.

"How long will you be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Aina said. She then hugged her friend and then moved onto her other friends. "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Remember Potter, constant vigilance!" Moody barked.

"I know Mad-Eye." She said.

"Stay safe, mate."

"You too, Ron. And good shooting earlier, by the way."

His ears reddened and he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks."

She didn't have the time to say much else to the others, but told them all to stay safe, and she would see them all back at Stark Tower as soon as she was able.

Aina led them all to the courtyard and they waited. Before long, the Bifrost opened, and they were speeding for Asgard. She stumbled when they landed and Loki caught her round the waist, pulling her into him.

"Are you alright?"

"I need to get used to that again." She said. It was a disconcerting experience if you weren't used to it.

"You will in time." He said.

"Welcome back, Lady Aina." Heimdal said to her, when she had her balance sorted again.

"Thank you, Heimdal." Aina said, nodding to him. "It's good to be home."

They left the Bifrost chamber, and saw their horses already waiting for them. Aina easily mounted hers as the others did the same. Then, they rode towards the city, over the rainbow bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

Aina drank in the sight of her home, smiling as she looked around the city she was riding through. It was beautiful. She'd almost forgotten how beautiful. Aina looked over to Loki and her smile widened. He smiled back at her. Whatever reason Odin had for calling them back truly didn't matter. She was finally home.

Upon reaching the palace, stable hands came forwards to take the horses when they had dismounted. When they entered the palace, Frigga was waiting for them.

"Mother, what is going on?" Thor asked.

"A trial that you need to be present for is about to occur," she answered gravely.

"A trial? Against who? And for what crimes?"

"I can scarcely believe it myself. It would be best if you hear the case for yourselves." Her eyes landed on Aina and she smiled sadly. "It is good to see you are finally home, safe, Aina. I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

Aina nodded, smiling at the queen as she did so. Though she wondered what this had to do with her, that she had also been called back to witness this. From Frigga's tone, the outcome wasn't going to be a short imprisonment if the offender was found guilty of the crime they were being charged with. They entered the court room, and took their places, Sif and the Warrior's Three on the bottom steps leading up to Odin's throne, Frigga standing next to her husband, Thor and Loki on the steps below that and Aina on the step below Loki's. The rest of the court had already gathered. Aina could see Theoric, but not her sister. When she tried to catch his eye, to send a silent question, he only looked away. A bad feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach.

_'What is it?'_ Loki asked through their connection.

_'There's something wrong with Theoric. And I can't see Sigyn anywhere. He won't meet my eyes- Loki this has something to do with my sister, I'm sure of it.'_

_'Whatever it is, we will find a way to sort it out.'_ He assured, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. They couldn't go and confront Theoric now though. Odin had just called for the guards to bring in the accused.

Aina felt her breath hitch when she saw it was Sigyn. Loki's hand tightened around hers, silently reminding her that she could not interfere. Sigyn saw her and glared. Aina tensed. What was going on? The hate in her sisters gaze hurt her terribly and confused her. What was wrong with Sigyn?

Sigyn was forced to her knees at the bottom of the steps. She looked up at Odin, waiting for him to speak. Her blonde hair was a mess, and her blue dress was torn slightly. It was obvious she had been in some sort of struggle.

"Sigyn Asgerdottir, you are here today to answer for your crimes against both your own family and mine." Odin began. Aina stopped breathing as the image of the figure bent over the cauldron came to her mind. It could not be. "You were seen meeting with the remains of the group of bandits who killed your sister. The conversation overheard between you and them was that you hired them to kill her. Adding to that, it is known that a curse resides upon the soul of Aina Asgerdottir, to counter the spell she placed on herself in her final moments for her rebirth. If it was indeed you who orchestrated her original demise, then it is natural to come to the conclusion that it was you who placed the curse on her after you learnt that she had the ability to one day return."

"May I ask, Allfather, who has presented this evidence against me?"

"Your betrothed."

Theoric took that as his cue and stepped forward. "I followed you out to the forest the day you met with them Sigyn. I could not believe what I was hearing. I did not know you could be so cold."

"Further evidence has been found to support the fact that you at the very least cursed Aina. The curse bundles were found in your home. What have you to say in your defence?"

Sigyn's silence spoke louder than any words against her. Aina could only choke out one word.

"Why?"

Sigyn looked towards her. "You took my place. _My_ rightful place. I should have been the one getting married. I know about the contract. If you had not interfered, then it would have been me. But no. You were father's baby girl. You got everything! I had to do something, and I could only see one way. You had to go."

Aina's hand tightened around Loki's, needing the support. And a good thing too, or he would have attacked her sister there and then.

"Sigyn Asgerdottir," Odin began again, his tone grave. "You have, by your own admission and the evidence against you, been proven guilty of conspiracy to murder and enacting a curse of the darkest nature. You committed these crimes, not against just anyone, but your own sister. You betrayed one of the closest bonds there is when you committed these acts. It is with a heavy heart that I must pass sentence on you today. But, I will give you a chance to limit it. Remove the curse."

"No."

"Then I sentence you to death. Take her back to her cell."

Aina felt her knees buckle, and Loki caught her before she hit the ground. All colour had drained from her face and her mind was in a state of shock. How could she have done that? Aina had only ever loved and looked up to her older sister. And she was the reason that she had been killed in the first place? And had kept being killed? And now, she had been sentenced to death too…

"Come on Aina," Loki urged gently. "A room has already been prepared for you next to mine." He said. "You need to lie down." He managed to coax her out of the throne room and down corridors, but she barely noticed what was going on. Things only began to register when she was sat down on a sofa, and a goblet placed into her hands. She blinked and looked at it, and the red wine within, and then at Loki, and then around the room. Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogan and Fandral were all there, watching her worriedly.

"Drink." Loki told her, guiding her hands and the goblet they held, towards her mouth.

She took several long gulps of the strong wine.

"How could she do it? Why did she do it?"

"I do not know," Loki replied. He made a motion to his brother and their friends and they reluctantly left the room.

"I loved her. She's my sister- of course I loved her! And she had me killed and cursed my soul!"

He sat up beside her, opposed to his previous position, crouched in-front of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a hug, and banished the wine with magic as she began to cry. Aina held tightly to him, her heart tearing at her sister's betrayal. Loki ran his hands through her hair, feeling her pain through their bond. He had promised himself that he would kill whoever had cursed Aina, but he had never expected this. How could he have? And now he was at a loss of what to do. If he killed Sigyn, it would be he, ultimately, who took her sister away. He closed his eyes and sighed. Best to let the executioner do the deed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Aina was sat out on the balcony of her room. She had wanted to be alone for a while, and Loki had left, accepting her decision. There was a light knock on her door. "Come in." She called, her tone emotionless.<p>

Frigga soon strode out onto the balcony, and took the chair beside her. "How are you faring?"

Aina shook her head. "Not well. I just discovered my sister is the cause of every time I've died, really, and is currently awaiting execution."

Frigga placed her hand over Aina's in a comforting gesture. "I know it is of small comfort now, but you always have a family with us. You are to become my daughter-in-law soon anyway."

"Thank you," Aina replied. Then, her brow furrowed. "What did Sigyn mean, the contract?"

"Before you and your sister were born, and Loki and Thor were both under five, Asger and Odin drew up a contract to marry a daughter of Asger's, should he have one, to one of our two sons. It would have been Sigyn. However, I stepped in when I saw a glimpse of two possible futures. I stepped in and convinced them to allow the contract to lay idle, and allow events to unfold. You have brought my son more happiness than Sigyn could ever have hoped to accomplish. She has done nothing but hurt him, and that would have been true of the other possible future. You and Loki are well matched Aina. But I knew it would have been best for you to both come to marriage on your own terms, without being pushed together."

"Thank you, Frigga. For stepping in like that," Aina knew the queen could only talk like this because things had already come to pass from what she had seen when she had glimpsed the future.

She smiled and nodded. "It was easy enough." Her expression turned sorrowful. "I truly am sorry that this matter with Sigyn has come to this, Aina. I wish we could have spared you this pain. I truly do."

"So do I. Is… is it possible for me to go and see her?"

"Her last request was for no visitors before her execution. I'm sorry."

Aina closed her eyes and forced her next question out of her lips. It was hard to ask, but she had to ask. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset. She will be taken out of Asgard first."

Aina nodded. She had suspected that would happen. No one was meant to be killed in Asgard. "So soon," she sighed, "I still cannot come to terms with it all. I've been dreaming of the one who cursed me for a while, but I never got a good look at them. But I always had the feeling that I knew who they were. Even the voice was distorted. I never suspected it was her."

"You do not have to attend. You can remain here."

"I don't think I could bring myself to go anyway. I'm such a coward."

"No, you are no coward. Many of the bravest cannot see those they care or cared about killed. You are no different. It is a difficult thing to watch, at any point. And when it is a close member of your family, it becomes that much harder."

"How long ago did you find out?"

"Theoric came to us three weeks ago now. We wanted to gather as much evidence as we could before the trial."

Aina nodded but remained silent. There was all so much going on. Frigga sighed and stood. She placed a hand on Aina's shoulder. "I know it looks bleak now, but everything will work out in the end. I'll leave you to your peace now. But know I am willing to listen, should you want to talk."

Aina nodded. "Thank you Frigga."

* * *

><p>Loki stepped out of the shadows, facing Sigyn's cell. "How could you do it?"<p>

Her head snapped up and she stood and hurried to the bars. "You do care for me," she said, obviously happy he had turned up. "Or you would not have come."

"I do not care for you!" He snarled. "I want only to know why you killed and cursed Aina."

Sigyn's face contorted with anger. "She was in the way! Of us!"

"There was never anything between us. No matter what the mortals believed." His hands itched to wrap round her neck and snap it there and then, but he knew he couldn't. So, he took a step back and glared at Sigyn. "I will be there tomorrow to see that the execution is carried out, ending the curse. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying Aina any longer." With that, he disappeared, leaving Sigyn alone. Or so he thought.

A petite, red head servant girl came round the corner. "My lady I could-"

"No. It is not worth it. Do as we discussed. Wait until sunset tomorrow, however."

"But by then they'll be about to-"

"I know. Don't you want revenge? He used you."

She bowed her head. "I'll do it." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

Aina managed to drag herself out of her room, and spend the day with her friends. She refused to let her sister's betrayal and her own sense of guilt crush her. She had been through too much already. They were all more than glad to let her join in with their daily sparring and Aina found herself enjoying fighting against Sif. She didn't go easy on her, so Aina was forced to focus solely on the fight, meaning her mind was taken off other matters.

Eventually, it was time for those who were witnessing and/or participating in the execution to leave for the site. Sif elected to stay with her, for which she was grateful.

Before he left with the others, Loki pulled her into a secluded area of the gardens where they were surrounded by large hedges.

"I am so sorry this has to happen, my love. If there was any other way, I would take it. I know how much your sister meant to you."

Aina nodded. "So am I. I still cannot believe it of her. Be quick coming back home, Loki. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Loki kissed her. "As soon as it is done, I will return. I promise." He led her back to the palace and watched her enter with Sif, before mounting his horse as Sigyn was escorted out and forced onto the back of a horse.

* * *

><p>Aina and Sif ended up in her chambers and Sif called for drinks for them both. Sif pulled the younger woman into a one armed hug. "I guess you do not wish to talk about it?"<p>

"Not really."

"Then, how about we do our best to get drunk?"

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Lifa checked over her shoulder to ensure no one was looking before pouring the powder into the goblet full of wine, and then placed it, another goblet of wine and a pitcher of it onto a tray, before leaving the kitchens.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki's eyes were narrow as he surveyed Sigyn on the way to the execution site. Why was she smiling like that?<p>

* * *

><p>Aina smiled weakly at the slight, red headed servant that placed the goblets in-front of her and Sif as well as a pitcher of wine to refill their goblets later. "Thank you."<p>

"It was no trouble My Lady," she replied. "My condolences for your loss." She curtsied before leaving the room, hiding her uncertainty. Now was the only time she had noticed that Aina's immortality had returned to her. How would that effect what she had just done?

* * *

><p>Sigyn was knelt before the, block, neck laid across it, and she was still <em>smiling<em>! He had a very bad feeling, but nothing was wrong with Aina, he could feel it through the bond. She was safe with Sif. So why was Sigyn smiling like that? It was infuriating to Loki.

* * *

><p>"It's starting," Aina whispered.<p>

Sif picked up the goblet in-front of her and gestured to the one in-front of Aina. "Then drink, and try not to focus on your connection to Loki."

With shaking hands, Aina picked up the goblet as Sif drained hers.

* * *

><p>The sword fell and Sigyn's life ended. Loki, who had not dismounted, turned his horse around and began heading for home. He needed to be with Aina. Something was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Aina copied Sif and drained her goblet. She placed it down and had just refilled it and picked it up again when she gasped, pain blossoming through her. The goblet tumbled to the floor and she felt Loki reach out to her mentally as she crumpled, heading for the floor and Sif caught her.<p>

"Guards!" Sif called out. "GUARDS!"

_'Aina! What is wrong?!' _Loki asked her.

"I think… poison…"

"Stay awake Aina, come on old friend, we have come too far for you to die again now. We have done too much. Hold on. You cannot die again." Sif said, cradling her head in her lap as guards burst into the room. "She has been poisoned! We must get her to the healing rooms now!"

Things started to blur to Aina and she tried to focus on staying awake, using her connection to Loki as an anchor.

* * *

><p>Loki spurred the stallion into a gallop, glad when they reached Asgard, but he didn't slow. His brother and the Warrior's Three kept up with him, recognising something was wrong. Loki followed the connection to Aina, who was in the healing rooms. She was sickly pale and convulsing, sweat pouring down her face. She had obviously been sick and Eir was working frantically to stabilise her.<p>

"How is she?"

"Lucky. Had she been mortal, the poison would have killed her almost instantly. As it is, I may just be able to save her."

"May?"

"If I am not disturbed, yes!"

Loki shut up and stepped back, letting the healer work. If anyone could save Aina, Eir could.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

Sif was clutching an empty goblet. "It must have been in the goblet. We had one each, both already full. This one was hers. I had already drunk mine and started on my second, from the pitcher, when she had her first. She had just refilled it for her second when she collapsed. It had to have been mixed in with her first goblet full. If it had been in the pitcher, I would have drunk first, and it would be me in that bed right now."

"Who brought you the wine?" Loki asked.

"A servant I do not know. A red head girl."

"Well, I think we can narrow it down somewhat." Hogun spoke.

"How?" Loki snapped.

"Which red headed servant's did you bed after the times she died? Chances are, Sigyn found one of them, and convinced her to do this as some sort of revenge. And obviously, she still believed her to be mortal, hence a poison that was slower on Æsir."

Loki cursed himself. If Hogun was right, and he probably was, then it was his fault Aina was like she was right now. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed some magic to help Aina through their bond, to strengthen her. To help her keep fighting. He could not lose her again, not now. He snarled and turned, storming from the healing room, leading them outside.

"If you see her, will you be able to identify her?" Loki asked Sif.

"Of course."

"It may have been someone else who placed the poison. This servant may have just unwittingly carried it." Thor said. "It is possible Sigyn was still alive when it was delivered, so the curse was in effect."

"I remember Aina said the execution was starting after we got the wine." Sif said.

"Then, for the sake of the Norn's brother, do not attack this servant until she has been questioned. She may be innocent. Better still, go wait with Aina and we will find the servant. Sif can point her out to us. You should be with her."

"Alright." He said after a while. He wanted to be there with her anyway. For if she woke up or if she- no, he wouldn't think that. He just left them and headed back for the healing room Aina was in.

* * *

><p>"That is her." Sif said, noticing the girl hurrying for the nearest palace doors.<p>

"Stay where you are!" Thor called out, heading towards her.

Lifa froze at hearing the voice. Turning around to see Prince Thor, followed by Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three, caused her to panic. Her eyes widened and she turned and ran.

"I do not think that is the reaction of someone who is innocent." Fandral said before they ran after her. It was Sif who caught up to her, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm, bringing Lifa to her knees.

"What is your name?" Thor asked her.

"Lifa." She answered the moment Sif applied more pressure to the hold and pain ran up her arm.

"Why did you run, Lifa? Are you guilty of anything we should know of?"

She didn't look at him as she began crying. "She put me up to it. Lady Sigyn put me up to it."

* * *

><p>The night was a long one, and the following morning was no better. Eir had done all she could, and only if Aina woke up within the next twenty four hours would she survive. Loki hadn't left her side ever since he had returned to the room. Even when Thor had come to tell him that the servant girl, Lifa, had confessed to poisoning Aina. She had admitted to having slept with him one of the times after one of Aina's deaths and had apparently harboured a crush of her own on him since. Something Sigyn had used and manipulated to turn her into a potential murderer.<p>

When he was alone with Aina, he took her hand in his. "It is my fault that you are here, my lady. I am sorry. I should not have been unfaithful to you, even in my grief when you were dead. I knew you were coming back to me. And now one of those I bedded has used you to get back at me. I hope you can forgive me."

Her hand tightened around his slightly. "There's… nothing I haven't already forgiven you." Her green eyes fluttered open and he let out a joyful laugh. She was going to be fine. He kissed her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a stampede just ran me over. Other than that, I'm fine." She smiled at the feel of his hand running through her hair and then tracing her cheek.

"You had me so very worried. I very nearly went on a killing spree."

"You've had enough killing sprees." She said. "Don't you dare."

"As my lady commands." His eyes were sparkling with mischief, glad she was able to joke, even now. He sobered up. "Marry me."

"I've already said yes to that one."

"This summer. Whether the war with Voldemort has ended or not. Marry me. That will give us enough time to prepare."

She smiled at him. "I'd love that." She said. "Of course I will. How does the first of July sound?"

"Perfect." He kissed her again, smiling. "I have grown tired of waiting."

"So have I." She groaned.

"What is it?"

"This means I'm going to have to suffer through more dress fittings doesn't it? You cremated me in my last one."

"Yes, we did." He nodded. "Do not die on me again."

"I won't. Is Sigyn…?"

He nodded. "Yes, she is."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded, brushing them away. "I guess that was why I was lucky enough to survive this time then."

"You do not have to hold back your tears love. Cry if you want. I know how this hurts you."

Aina began crying and Loki pulled her up, into his chest to comfort her.

* * *

><p>A week later, they were heading back to Stark Tower. Lifa had only been imprisoned for life, having shown real remorse for her actions. Loki had wanted her dead, but Aina managed to talk him down from demanding the girl's head.<p>

Aina was caught in a flying hug by Hermione when they entered the penthouse. "We were beginning to worry something had… what happened?"

Aina sighed. "It's quite shocking actually."

"Aina, you do not have to-" Sif began.

"I want to. Acknowledging it happened will help," Aina replied, smiling at her friend. The female warrior nodded, recognising this was Aina's way of healing from the betrayal and death of her sister. It would take a while, but she would get there. Especially seeing as she was willing to try and get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 18

Aina smiled softly as she looked at the others in the room. They were all busy preparing food. Christmas had finally come round and they were making good on their promise to actually make Christmas dinner instead of going out to eat. When Pepper had told Tony they weren't going out to eat for Christmas day because they were making food he had thrown the phone out of his hand, cancelling the number he had been dialling, as if it had been on fire. Then, he'd hugged Pepper. The times they got together and made food had quickly become legend among the residents of the tower, the food being something everyone loved.

The morning had been fun. They had all gotten up early and exchanged presents. Those that had meant to be their tutors had quickly become close friends of theirs. Of course, they had to explain some of the customs to the other Æsir who had different holidays and ways of celebrating, but they took to the idea pretty quick. Loki had surprised Aina with a Skogkatt. The small grey and white fluff ball had strange silvery eyes and was only a kitten right now and she mewed loudly until Aina had picked her up from the box and brought her to her chest, sharing her body heat with the small cat and running her fingers gently through her fur.

"Oh she's beautiful Loki I love her," Aina was practically cooing over the kitten who had begun to knead her thick jumper.

"I am glad you like her."

"He had no idea what to get you- until Freya stepped in and handed him a kitten," Thor told her, grinning.

"I should have guessed the idea of a cat came from Freya. But I still love her, thank you Loki."

Loki grinned, glad that Aina hadn't taken the opportunity to jest with his brother about the fact. He'd been quite proud that he'd managed to find anything at all, even if it had required help. Aina was always rather tricky to buy for. She had never really required much before. Now, after everything she had gone through, she was more than happy with friends and family to be with her. That made getting her presents a hard task indeed.

Afterwards, the food was started on, so that the dinner would be cooked in a good time frame. To keep the others happy they had prepared snacks the night before and hidden them, and placed them out on the bar, in easy reach of the others.

"What do you call these again?" Volstagg asked, picking up and looking at the small pastry.

"Mince pies." Ron said. "But there's no actual mincemeat in them."

Volstagg stuck the whole thing in his mouth. "It's delicious!" He said around the small, for him, mouthful. He reached for the small chicken snacks when the kitten darted forward, grabbed a small piece and danced away with it, clearly challenging Volstagg and Ron to try and take it from her. They just laughed and watched the cat dart away, obviously heading for the kitchen to find Aina who she had already bonded with.

* * *

><p>Aina had left the kitchen to go and get a bottle of wine for one of the sauces when Stardust (who she'd named for her eyes) ran over to her, a piece of chicken in her mouth. She smiled, bending down to pick up her new kitten and heard a hoot. Looking up, she smiled at Hedwig and held out her arm. The snowy owl flew down to perch on the offered arm and looked at the kitten.<p>

"Hedwig, this is Stardust. She's part of the family now, alright?"

Hedwig let out another hoot and sidled up Aina's arm until she could begin grooming Stardust's fur. Aina grinned and it widened when Stardust returned the affection. At least her familiars got on. Preparing dinner was hectic but they managed- even with all the extra dishes they were cooking. A lot of the recipes were either from Mrs Weasley or ones Aina remembered from her past lives.

The meal was something everyone enjoyed and Aina found herself enjoying the holiday more than she had thought possible. Her heart still ached over what her sister had done and what she herself suffered through, but this holiday was showing her that, with the right people around her, she would be well on her way to healing.

* * *

><p>Loki grinned as he emerged from the shadows into the vault. The goblin's wards were extensive, but they were ultimately no match for him. Reaching out with his magic he found the Horcrux and looked up to see it was an ornate cup. He picked apart the spells protecting the piece and summoned it to him. Then, he replicated it easily and put the false cup on the shelf once again and used the shadows to once again leave. He had only gone today because he had been all but thrown out by his mother when they had once again returned to Asgard, when the royal seamstress had appeared to begin fitting Aina for her wedding dress. He was not fond of being so far away, but knew that she was safe on Asgard and the Horcrux had to be destroyed.<p>

He reappeared at Stark Tower. Only Tony was in the living area, a mug of coffee on the table beside him and a Stark Industries tablet perched on one leg.

"Back so soon Reindeer Games?"

Loki held up the cup. "I was thrown out of the palace by my mother so I was unable to find out about Aina's dress. So I decided to find this. Once it is destroyed, only one Horcrux will remain."

Tony eyed it. "It doesn't look dangerous," he said before shrugging, "but I guess if it keeps a mass murderer alive, then it's got its own dangers."

"There is more than that. The soul piece it harbours could very well possess someone. If they spent enough time around it."

"That's true." A voice said. They both turned to see Ginny. She was eyeing the cup wearily. "You're going to destroy that thing, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, could you hurry up and get it over with- I don't like the idea of being so close to that thing."

"Understandable- after what happened with the diary," Loki nodded, pulling out a dagger he had enchanted for just that purpose. He set the goblet down.

"Oh, wait a sec," Tony said, stopping Loki from stabbing the thing. "J.A.R.V.I.S, I want a full recording of this- audio, visual, energy readings- the works."

"Of course sir." The A.I. answered politely.

Ginny gave the genius an incredulous look and Loki merely raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead," Tony said, picking up his coffee and beginning to drink.

Loki said nothing. He simply braced himself before raising the knife and swinging it down into the cup. A wave of energy was released from it, along with a scream. Tony was knocked back, spilling his coffee everywhere. Ginny merely reeled. She had gone pale but looked rather satisfied at the now destroyed cup.

"What was that?" Steve asked, running in.

"Loki just destroyed one of those One Ring things."

"Do you need to give everything a reference to movies?" Ginny asked, having recently watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Apparently, they were originally books- books she had to get a hold of.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Only the snake remains. When that is killed, Voldemort will be truly mortal once again and able to be killed himself."

"This may be over sooner than we thought."

"Let us hope so, Captain. I for one will be glad to see him dead." Loki replied.

* * *

><p>Aina ran her hand over the fabrics, remembering the process from the last time. She also remembered just how hard it was to make a decision- something that hadn't changed. She wanted something different from her last dress as Loki had seen her wearing that when she was being burnt on her pyre. That was not a memory she wanted to invoke on her wedding day, not for him or for anyone she cared about.<p>

"What do you think Helga?" She asked the seamstress. "I'm not really sure."

"I have a few ideas. But they depend."

"On?"

"Do you want this dress to be similar to your last?"

"Definitely not." Aina shook her head.

"Well then, as I said, I do have a few ideas."

Aina smiled at the older woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**

**Bit of info: Viking's used to give new bride's cats as wedding gifts as part of setting up a new house hold- they were good for keeping rats and mice away and thus seen as necessary. So, in a way Stardust was also a slight nod to tradition on Loki's part (if a bit early)- and of course he was sure Aina would love her cat.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

She woke up screaming. Arms moved to encircle her and she twisted away, throwing a punch as she did so which was dodged. She fell then, and hit the floor with a 'thud' which stole the breath from her lungs, but she had to get away, or they would only hurt her further. If she could make it to the woods-

"Aina, calm down, you are safe, it is only me, you were having a nightmare," she heard the words but they didn't quite register and she began to kick as hands grabbed her wrists. She was pulled into a strong chest and she tried to break away, but she was held in place. As she sensed a mind enveloping her own, sending out assurances, she began to feel the hand that ran through her hair, soothingly, and not threateningly. Concentrating on the presence in her mind she realised it was Loki, and it was him who held her and was running his hand through her hair too. She was safe, she wasn't being held captive by Brandt and his men. She was safe, in Stark Tower, with Loki.

She couldn't help the sob that escaped her. It was soon followed by another and then another. They rocked through her body as she clung to him, desperate for the reassurance that she was safe.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again, I swear it. The curse is broken, and you have your full powers back. Not only are you more than capable of defending yourself from those threats and others, but you have myself and the others to protect you too. And I promise you, when the time comes, Brandt's men will die as painfully as he did."

"I n-never want t-to hurt l-like that again!" She said when she was able to speak somewhat coherently again.

"And I will never let that pain befall you again. I swear, Aina, I will protect you." Loki promised. He scooped her up and placed her back in the bed, before climbing in with her. He pulled her into his side and resumed stroking her hair.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, when they got up to begin the day, they found there was a message from Fury summoning them to the Hellicarrier.<p>

"What do you think he wants?" Ron asked as the Quinjet took off from Stark Tower.

"Probably something to do with the Death Eaters. It's possible we have a base location or something," Natasha answered.

When they reached the Hellicarrier, there were agents running around everywhere. "Everyone's heading for battle stations." Clint said, hand twitching as if for an arrow.

"Well, that cannot be good," Volstagg said.

"No duh." Tony responded.

"We need to see what this is about," Steve said, before striding off for the briefing room.

Aina found Loki's hand and took hold of it, nerves filling her stomach. Something had happened, something big.

They reached the briefing room to find that there were already quite a few people there from the Order of the Phoenix, including Professor Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Steve asked, "What's happened?"

"There was an attack, completely out of the blue. We heard nothing of it until it happened. The Death Eaters hit the Ministry. It fell in the night. Voldemort has control now."

"What? How could this happen?" Aina asked.

"We were aware there were spies in the ministry, but we did not know who and we believed them to be far less in number than they actually were," Albus said gravely, "they were in key positions and when the attack came, they were able to hit hard themselves and sow discord among those on our side. Many lost their lives, others managed to escape, but not many."

"So, what now?" Natasha asked. "Do we make a move, or do we wait for their next one?"

"That depends. Is the snake the only one left?" Dumbledore asked Loki.

"Fortunately, it is." He nodded.

"Well then, Voldemort has made the Ministry his current base. There are anti-apparition wards _embedded_ into the very walls. An attack from the front would trap them, if we had enough people."

"One final assault with everything we've got." Fury nodded.

"Do you have the plans for the ministry building?" Steve asked.

"Thankfully, I do. I made sure to have copies made; using my position as Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, in order to have plans of important and strategic places should they be taken by an enemy." He produced a long roll of many folds of parchment and spread them over the desk. "The Ministry is also littered with secret passages that are not on these plans," Albus noted, placing his wand tip on the parchment and tracing it over, leaving a silvery mark to show the locations of the passages. "These will give us an advantage when inside. Very few know of these. It is highly likely that Voldemort and his Death Eaters won't."

"How long do we have to plan, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid, not long at all, dear girl. It will not be long until the Dark Lord marshals his strength once again and sets his sights to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 20

The tunnel was a long, winding steep slope upwards, and it would end in a secret passageway on the bottom most floor of the ministry of Magic. Aina, Loki, Natasha, Hermione, Neville and several Order members and S.H.I.E.L.D agents were taking this entrance into the Ministry. There was another team, being led by Sif and including Luna, Ron and Ginny, heading in through the other hidden entrance. The rest would be coming in through the front door of the Ministry, holding nothing back. Mad Eye had wanted to lead the other team, but it was pointed out that the enemy would be on guard for other attacks if they saw too many 'notable' members of the Order missing from the front attack.

The tunnel ended with a ladder heading up. Loki went first, followed closely by Aina. They found themselves behind one of the tiled corridor walls that Aina had seen before, while heading down to the Department of Mysteries. While there was a way in through there, that was not where they were heading. Aina tapped the wall beside her, and it slid back and then to the side. No one in the corridor outside would know that a secret passage had just been revealed to intruders. They would have no idea of any intruders whatsoever. The Ministry had been designed by the original Unspeakables. It was a little known fact that if their world was in danger, the Unspeakables were the ones allowed to forcibly change it if it was the ministries fault. They could bring down the government and install a new one if it would benefit the wizarding world. However, most of the Unspeakables were dead, with a small handful having escaped after sealing off their department. They had been the ones to tell Albus of the knowledge of the secret passages.

This time, Aina took the lead, having memorised the path they needed and the combinations, spells and passwords they needed to unlock the blocks between sections in the passages. They had been designed so only those with the 'codes' could advance along the passages inside the ministry. It was meant to ensure the place remained secure so long as a lawful government was in place.

There was a set of stairs leading upwards, and on each floor there were three different blockades, but only one would need to be tackled. They would need to release the ones preventing them from going up. The other two prevented them from going either right or left, depending on their goal. Until they reached the floor of the office of the Minister for Magic, they would keep going up.

As they just reached the correct floor, there was an explosion that rocked the building. "That would be the others coming in then," Neville said.

"Time to go, before Voldemort decides he's entering the fray himself," Aina said, tapping a wall panel which caused it to slide open, allowing them access to the floor of the minister's office.

"Spread out, find anyone here and take them down," Loki said, before they separated off into pre decided teams.

Loki and Aina headed for the Minister's office, but didn't reach it before the first curse was heading in their direction. Voldemort had found them first. They dodged, and Aina's eyes trained to Nagini, noticing the snake trying to sneak towards them.

"You're too late. The wizarding world is _mine_."

"You know, when my father discovered you had created Horcruxes, he was furious. He charged me with destroying them and you for the crime," Loki said, and Voldemort faltered.

"You should keep a closer eye on your pets!" With that, Aina lunged. She was faster than Nagini, and Voldemort screamed out the killing curse. The green curse connected with her as she drove a knife through the snake's skull, and just before he was blasted across the corridor by Loki.

Aina found herself flying back, and landing heavily, but apart from being winded, she was fine. Loki pulled her to her feet just as the second team who had used the secret passageways found their way in.

Seeing the affect his curse had on Aina, Voldemort decided on an easier target. Remembering his time watching the brat over her first year, he targeted the red haired blood traitors before anyone could register. Ron pushed Ginny out of the way so he would be the only one hit and he fell to the green curse. Voldemort expected it to break Potter and at least the other witches and wizards. In a way, it did- but not the way he wanted.

Ginny and Aina were the first to retaliate, and the only ones to get a shot in. Both girls seemed to be on a similar wave length of not wanting to kill the bastard with magic. There were two gun shots, barely with any difference in firing time. Two bullet wounds to Voldemort's head appeared, one from behind and one from the front. He wouldn't be getting back up.

Ginny ran over to the corpse and began kicking it in the crotch, taking out her grief and anger at it. Luna was attempting CPR on Ron, but it wasn't working.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Aina asked Loki, staring at her fallen best friend.

"His soul has already moved on. I am afraid it is already too late. I am sorry," He told her, but she couldn't properly process the information. Not this time.

"What about the other Death Eaters?" An agent asked. "Now the main target is dead, we should follow the plan and come at them from behind. Sandwich them in now, when their leader is dead."

Aina thought that was cold. One of her closest friends was dead. She didn't want to continue fighting. She wanted to continue watching Ginny kick the shit out of Voldemort's corpse and maybe break down crying. Hermione and Neville came round the corner and gasped, and Hermione joined Luna on the floor, taking over pumping Ron's chest so Luna could concentrate on simply trying to breathe for Ron.

Loki moved to pull Hermione away and Sif did the same for Luna, and Aina lost it. She pushed Loki out of the way, and went to do the same for Sif.

"NO! THEY CAN DO IT!" Loki caught her around the waist and pulled her back as she screamed, allowing her two friends to be pulled back again by others. Neville pulled Ginny away from the dead Voldemort reluctantly, trying to hold back tears. "NO! THEY CAN BRING HIM BACK! LET THEM BRING HIM BACK! HE'S NOT DEAD! WIZARDS NEVER KNEW OF CPR!"

The other three were struggling as well, Ginny in her rage and Hermione and Luna in their certainty that they could revive Ron. Aina refused to believe they had lost one of their own. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Aina, listen to me, I am sorry Ron is dead but it is useless trying to bring him back when he is gone. We still have a war to win, there are still Death Eaters out there use your rage on them. Keep fighting, it is what he would want you to do. He died bravely, protecting his sister. He will be in Valhalla now," Loki told her.

Aina suddenly became aware of why Ginny had gone straight at Voldemort as red began to taint her vision. She pulled out of Loki's grip and headed for the stairs, not wanting to wait in an elevator.

"Call everyone in, we're going after the rest of them," She called back. She was being followed by a group, but the only person she could identify in her rage was Loki. She carried on, running up the stairs, listening as the sounds of fighting got louder, and so did the sound of the blood rushing through her veins. She checked her gun and drew her sword, and she burst through the door, heading towards the battle. She leapt over a fallen death eater and slashed at another one, severing his head from his shoulders. She was continuously watching those around her, waiting for specific Death Eaters. If she couldn't kill Voldemort again, she'd take out as many of his inner circle as possible.

Aina had just targeted Lucius Malfoy, and began firing spells at him, while firing bullets at other enemies who were trying to interfere when Bellatrix landed between them with a heavy 'thud' blood pouring out of her neck. Both combatants saw Neville, a knife in hand, breathing heavily as he glared at the corpse. Taking advantage of the dead psycho's unintentional distraction, Aina ran the last few steps towards Malfoy and ran him through with her sword.

Loki pulled Aina down to avoid another curse. He had kept close to her the whole time, knowing how angry she was. She wasn't in her right mind, and that made her vulnerable right now. She could easily miss something in her anger. He had noticed that her other friends were being shadowed too, their backs were being watched by those who were not currently consumed by anger. He really hoped none of them were killed. He was unsure how Aina would cope with losing more than one friend today.

"Brother! Is the snake dead?" Thor had made his way over to them.

"Aye, and so is Voldemort. Unfortunately, he took Ron with him," he soon realised this was not the best thing to say as Aina flew into a greater frenzy, throwing raw blasts of magic at the enemy.

However, they had another problem. As the battle raged, the enchantments on the Ministry were beginning to fail, and the structural support with it. "The place is going to collapse! The magic is becoming too much and is causing a lot of damage. If we do not get out soon, we may find ourselves buried alive!" Loki said.

"Good thing we planned ahead. Bring down what wards remain, brother, and close the trap."

Loki nodded, before pulling Aina away from the others as best he could. "We need to bring down the wards. Remember the plan."

Aina remembered. If the building looked like it was about to collapse, they were to remove what little still held it up magically and then their groups linked portkeys would activate, taking all of them, injured and dead as well, with them. However, they would leave behind another anti-magic ward, trapping all the Death Eaters that were still alive as the building collapsed, without their magic.

Aina quickly scanned for the rest of her friends, and seeing they were all still alive, began working with Loki to pull down the building, setting the final ward to trigger after the mass portkey evacuation. This backup plan had been thought up by both Fury and Loki. Quite a few had objected to burying people alive, even if they were Death Eaters, but it was a way to stop your enemy. In preparation for this, they had all had extra portkeys to place on any hostages found. She had come across none, but wondered if any others had.

As the last protective spell fell, she felt a tug behind her naval and the portkey whisked her away. When Aina landed, on an old airbase S.H.I.E.L.D had acquired for this mission, she began searching out her friends, both mortal and immortal and checking on them. Hermione was a bit battered, but otherwise alright, and the same could be said for the rest of the Avengers. The party from Asgard were all relatively unharmed, and Bruce was fine thanks to the Hulk. Ginny had a broken arm and was bleeding from her nose. Neville was sat down, his ankle twisted awfully and with a large gash in his shoulder. Luna was passing in and out of consciousness, bruises blossoming over her skin.

When she was sure that they were being treated, and would be fine, Aina allowed herself to come down from being so frantic. She turned round and buried her face in Loki's chest. He had been with her the whole time, waiting for the inevitable. The tears came and he wrapped his arms around her as she allowed herself to start to properly grieve for her lost friend.

It took them a while to find him, some Agents had already moved his body to one of the rooms ready in case of anyone returning dead.

"I have to go find his parents. And his brothers." Aina said.

"I can do that." Loki said.

She shook her head. "No, I owe it to them to tell them myself."

It didn't take as long to find Molly and Arthur, both of whom had been looking for their children, and were now only searching for Ginny and Ron.

"Aina!" Molly all but shrieked before catching her in a bone crunching hug. "Oh thank Merlin you're alright! We were so worried. Where are Ron and Ginny? Hermione, Neville, Luna? Are they alright?"

Aina couldn't stop herself from crying again. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Ron… he… Voldemort killed him, and I couldn't stop him."

"No. Not my little boy." Molly moaned, tears filling her eyes. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all looked devastated. So did Arthur, but he seemed to put it aside to try and comfort his wife and sons, gathering them into a group hug.

"And Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Being treated for her injuries, but she'll be fine. She and I both shot Voldemort at the same time- two bullets to the head. She then began kicking his corpse."

"It's like I always said Molly, she has your temper," Arthur said gently.

"Where is she?" Molly asked. "I need to see her."

"This way, we'll take you to her," Loki said.

"She's with the others," Aina supplied.

The reunion of Ginny and her family was filled with tears for all of them. Loki quietly informed Arthur where he could find Ron before he guided Aina over to a place she could sit down and rest for a little while- she was starting to sag as the adrenaline seeped out of her. She leant into him as they sat down, leaning against a wall, and couldn't stop the trembling that was overtaking her body. Loki just ran one hand up and down her back gently, keeping her close to his own body. Until now, she had never been in such a big conflict and survived, she was bound to be in some level of shock, adding on the death of a friend.

* * *

><p>Ron's funeral was held a week later, just outside of Hogsmede. The turnout for it was huge, including the majority of their classmates, the whole Order and all the Avengers too. Mrs Weasley had asked Aina to speak, and she had agreed. So, after Dumbledore had spoken, it was Aina's turn.<p>

"Until I turned eleven, I spent this life ignorant of the magical world, and devoid of friendship. Hogwarts was my chance to gain the friendship I had grown up craving. Ron was my first best friend in this life, and I am proud to have known him, and to call him my friend. He was great to hang out with, always trying to get you to look on the positive side of a situation, and relax if stress was creeping to high, and even when it wasn't. There were many times over my school career where he jumped to defend me against those who thought me a liar or an attention seeker, sometimes both. And, knowing the risks he readily stood by my side and was steadfast throughout this war. He called many non-magical things 'mental' but was ready to embrace what was a vastly different life in order to learn more, to help the war effort. He was a steadfast and reliable friend who, at the end of the day, would always be there for you. His death came long before his time, but he died protecting his sister. Had it not been for Ron's actions, this would be a dual funeral, and we would have lost two brilliant people. He was a true Gryffindor, of that I have no doubt, and his death worthy of Valhalla. It is with a heavy heart I say goodbye to a friend, and a brother, but with a lighter one that I acknowledge that he is in the best place he could possibly be." Aina stepped down and was quickly engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't stopped crying since the funeral began. She retook her seat between Loki and Hermione as Ginny stepped up next and grabbed both their hands.

The day after, there was a memorial service at Hogwarts for all who had fallen in the war, both before Voldemort's first fall, and after he had returned. A white marble tower with the names of all whose lives had been lost was placed beside the lake. The service was held as the sun was setting and as darkness began to set in, the memorial began to shine, providing a light in the darkness, representing all those who had stood against the darkness, and would continue to stand against the darkness.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked, as their group headed for the castle. There were rooms waiting for them all there.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has noticed the regularity these Dark Lord's rise. Fury has even brought it to the attention of the President and the British Prime Minister. Both want to curb another rise like Voldemort's. While S.H.I.E.L.D will keep an eye on the States, with a division being set up to step in if they see any similar risings, MI13 are doing the same for Britain at request of the Queen and the Prime Minister," Natasha said.

"Fury also wants to either recruit you, Ginny, Neville and Luna to S.H.I.E.L.D or place you permanently on the Avengers, and he'd rather like Aina on the Avengers too," Steve said.

"There's always a place for you all at the Tower," Tony added.

"I think I'd rather like to disappear into the non-magical world," Hermione said. "But, I was thinking of continuing my non-magical education."

"You could do both, get a degree in whatever you like, and be an avenger- afterwards of course," Bruce pointed out.

"You know what Hermione, that sounds like a good idea, I'm up for it," Ginny said.

"Me too. I'd like to look into journalism in the non-magical world," Luna added.

"Well, I've certainly enjoyed my time in the non-magical world. We could easily travel home with magic. It could be the best of both worlds," Neville was quick to add his thoughts.

"It would be strange, staying here without Ron," Hermione said, almost to himself. "Aina?"

"I think I'll take Fury up on the option of being an Avenger- if you'll have me of course," she said to the original Avengers, and was greeted with enthusiastic responses. "But I think I'm going to mainly be at home for a while after this," she took hold of Loki's hand and looked up at him, "besides, we have a long overdue wedding to attend."

"That we do, my lady," he replied, pulling her into his side, smiling. Ron was no longer with them, but he wouldn't want his friends to put their lives on hold. She would honour his memory by living her life as best she could.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Right, this is not the end. There are a couple of more chapters left, but it is the end of the war so... yeah no more Death Eaters. This is now fully up, this is all I have written, so you'll have to wait for more chapters now I'm afraid. I'll be writing again soon. Please Review and tell me what you think? **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

www . jjshouse Trumpet – Mermaid – V – Neck – Chapel – Train – Satin – Lace – Wedding – Dress – With – Beading - 002011525 - g11525

Chapter 21

Aina smiled as she looked up at the Burrow. The strange house had always been a home to her. "I thought you had been exaggerating somewhat," Loki said, looking at the house, and undoubtedly assessing the magic that helped it defy gravity and remain standing when it would have collapsed without magical aid.

"No. Not at all. It's wonderful, isn't it?" Aina was smiling widely now at the sight as all the happy memories came back to her. She had spent some wonderful holidays here.

"Yes, it is," Loki agreed. If this place made her this happy, then he would agree. She had been through hard times, and something that made her this happy was definitely a good thing. They walked towards the house and knocked on the door.

Molly opened it and smiled, despite the fact she had obviously been crying not too long ago. "Aina, dear!" She said, hugging her, before moving on to hug Loki, surprising him. He'd only met the woman a few times. "Welcome to the Burrow, Loki. Come on in, both of you. You didn't have to knock for Merlin's sake!" She released him and ushered the two inside the ageing house and into a well-worn and loved kitchen. On the table there was a heavy photo album which was open at just past the first quarter. "I was just looking at baby photos. Would you like some tea and cake? I made the cake this morning. Sit down!" Without giving them a chance to answer, the kettle was on the boil and there was cake cut and plated up for them and placed on the table.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Aina said, pulling the photo album over to her to see a two year old red head boy split a cookie and hand the other half over to the red haired one year old girl. "Is this Ron and Ginny?"

"Yes it is. He was such a caring brother."

"I can't believe he actually shared food."

"Ah yes, anything for Ginny. He adored her," Molly said, sniffing slightly.

Loki pulled out a scroll which had a gold ribbon and seal keeping it held shut. "My mother has interrogated Aina thoroughly on her life, looking for certain details, Mrs Weasley. Afterwards, she ran an idea past Aina and myself. Both of us agreed it was a wonderful idea," he said, handing the scroll over. He would be unsure quite what to do if the woman began crying. He didn't know her anywhere near enough to be able to cheer her up. Aina and his mother, perhaps even Sif, he could help if they were in a sad mood, but Mrs Weasley was almost a stranger to him, except for the things that Aina had told him about her (that had endeared him to the woman- she had taken Aina under her wing, after all.)

Molly accepted the scroll and opened it up. Loki's attempt had been in vain as she promptly began crying, and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Of course I will!" She was all out sobbing at the invitation that Frigga had offered to come and help with the wedding plans.

"Apart from a few things, the dress' design is rather close to completion, but there's still lots to do. We'd love to have your help and opinion, Mrs Weasley. It's going to be a big wedding, I wanted something small, but that was never going to happen."

"Royal weddings never are," Loki added.

"So we need all the help we can get and I couldn't think of anyone better. Neither could Frigga. Of course, Ginny, Hermione and Luna are going to be asked as well, and Jane. Thor has yet to actually propose, but that's only a matter of time, so it will give her an idea of what it'll be like."

"Oh this is absolutely wonderful," Molly said, pulling back, before casting an admonishing glance at Aina. "And how many times have I told you to call me Molly, Aina? Now you will definitely have to. And I insist you both stay for dinner!"

With that, both were roped into dinner, which turned out not to be a bad thing because Arthur didn't get back until then. He'd had a meeting with the new Minister for Magic (Kingsley) so had been running late, and Aina had something she had wanted to ask him. After the large dinner Aina followed Arthur into the living room.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for Molly, including her in your wedding plans. It's been her dream to plan weddings for her children. And we consider you our daughter too, Aina. I know you didn't have a good family life in this life, but that wasn't anything that could be changed unfortunately. Time turners just aren't that good."

"I know, and you are all like a family to me. You took me in over several holidays and you have treated me like one of your own. Which is why Molly isn't the only one being included."

"She told me about Ginny," Arthur smiled, obviously pleased the youngest girl had been included.

"That's not what I mean. Arthur, you're the closest thing I have to a father. I would be honoured if you would give me away at my wedding."

"But, what about Remus? He was one of your father's best friend, and has been with you these past few months, helping train you, and he was your teacher in your third year."

"He is all that, but at the same time, until third year, I'd never even met him. I know the law prevented him from taking me in, and I know if he could have, he would have in a heartbeat, but at the same time, nothing was stopping him coming to check on me. Remus is wonderful, and he cares for me, but he could have come to check on me, and even if he couldn't take me away, the Dursley's would have been too worried to even keep me in the cupboard under the stairs again. When Ron and the twins rescued me just before second year, you hardly bat an eyelid and you welcomed me with open arms. I even remember you criticising the Dursley's for not saying goodbye to me before the Quidditch World Cup. You didn't know me, you weren't a close friend of my parents, you had no responsibility towards me past the fact I was a friend of your sons from school, yet you treated me like I was your daughter, and trust me, when a young orphan girl who's never known what it's like to have parents is treated like that, it means the world."

Arthur smiled at her. "Of course I'll walk you down the aisle, Aina. I would love to," he answered, drawing her into a hug.

* * *

><p>A day later they were at the Tower, and Tony was grinning like a mad man. "What's he done?" Aina asked Pepper.<p>

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was, there's someone out there who it doesn't board well for."

"I've just found a news article I think everyone might like…" Tony said, bringing up the digitized version of a newspaper article from the day previously. And it was from the Surrey Comet- a paper everyone in Little Winging read. The title was front page and read 'The Local Avenger' and beneath it was a picture of Aina. It went on to describe that she had been a local girl who was now a member of the Avengers. It contained interviews with people who believed she had been a troubled child an asked if she was so troubled, how was she apart of the Avengers? The Dursley's had been noted for giving a 'no comment' answer. "This was just the start. Places like the BBC got involved, and found out more all on their own- you're national news in Britain now."

"Did you do this?" Aina asked.

"I may have tipped them off. Apparently your relatives are rather attached to their reputations?"

"How did you find that out?"

"Reindeer Games had me do it!" Tony was good at sensing danger and right now self-preservation had kicked in. It was time to lay appropriate blame elsewhere so he could avoid those burning green eyes. Said green eyes were now turning, as hoped, towards Loki.

"Explain, now." Her tone left no room for arguments, only a warning to do as told before she started cursing.

"I asked him to find a way to ruin their reputations. You asked me not to kill them. I knew if I ever went near them, then I would. Thinking on it, this is a better punishment for them. Their perfect world will fall down around their ears."

"I'm in the national news!" At this, the windows vibrated slightly, threatening to shatter. Perhaps he should have found another way of ruining the reputations of the Dursley's, Tony reflected.

"In my defence, I was not anticipating that to happen."

"You should have said to keep me well out of it. People are going to wonder how I got on the team, and what makes me different. What if they discover the wizarding world?"

"Well, they already know other worlds exist."

"But the wizarding world is nowhere near ready to be discovered yet- they're still recovering from a war!" Aina was rubbing her temples, trying to fight back a headache that was coming on from this. "I- I need to go write to Albus. Maybe he can do something to get people ready for if the wizarding world is discovered."

"Yeah we need to put you onto a false school roster or something. People have already realised your relatives lied about where you went to school. People are beginning to wonder where you've been the last few years. And it's not this apparent school for criminal young girls," Tony said.

Pepper shot him a look.

"I'll get right on that."

"I'll write to Professor Dumbledore," Neville said to Aina. "You've got other things to worry about, I'm sure."

"Thanks Nev."

"No probs," he said, nodding, before summoning a pen and some paper.

"We need a cover story for you guys now," Natasha said.

"How about we stick as close to the truth as possible?" Hermione asked. "Everyone knows about other worlds and magic, to some extent now, how about saying we have magic, and SHIELD brought us on initially to help us learn how to control it, but then we just stayed?"

"That could work. It's plausible," the spy agreed.

"It would also be plausible if we say it may be because our people," Loki gestured between him and Thor, "were here centuries ago. Therefore they may be descended from some of those who visited and as such their powers come from there, just changed slightly, and resurfacing now for unknown reasons?"

"That lends credibility to the idea," Hermione agreed. "And it won't expose the wizarding world either."

Aina felt herself relaxing slightly. If they could manage this then the only people negatively affected would be the Dursley's and there would be as few questions about the reasons for her powers as possible.

"What about him?" Clint asked, jerking his thumb at Loki. "Most people know him as a bad guy. And even though Aina has been here a few months, people will get suspicious of their relationship. The last thing we want is a mob thinking she's some sort of leak."

"Then we tell the truth on that matter too," Aina said. "My past doesn't affect the statue of secrecy; it can all be explained through references to Asgard."

"You really want to advertise that?" Steve asked.

"If it stops people asking awkward questions then yes."

"They'll probably just have more," Tony pointed out.

"Well, they'll have to deal with it then," Aina responded. The headache was getting bigger now. "I'm off to bed." She stood and walked out of the room.

"I forgot she did this last time," Thor said, finally speaking up.

"Last time?" Bruce asked.

"She got very stressed during the months running up to the wedding. It was one of the reasons she chose to go with her father…" Loki trailed off, before standing himself. "I had better go make sure she does not do anything to stress herself out further." He followed Aina then.

"Try not to bring up anything like this again unless necessary," Thor said, gesturing to the news article that was still on screen. "She will be panicking enough as it is. She took out several walls the last time when the stress became a bit too much."

Pepper looked at Jane. "Spa day?"

Jane nodded. "Spa day," she confirmed, handing the other woman the nearest tablet, so Pepper could book it.

"Should I book one for eight or nine?"

"What are you doing?" Thor asked puzzled.

"A spa day is a good way to relax," Natasha said. "Pepper's wondering if Sif would like to be included."

"You would have to ask her," Thor asked.

"I'll book for nine. I can always change it later."

In the end, Sif did end up coming along, as Aina pointed out the last time they spent time together that wasn't training, she had ended up poisoned, so they may as well do something not related to training now the curse was ended and the war won. Sif had been surprised at learning she had enjoyed the spa day, something she had not thought would happen, but it did.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the wedding came round. Aina was running through various calming exercises that Bruce had taught her, just to keep calm. She looked over at her dress as her hair was styled, her makeup already having been applied. Helga, who had been curious when people began travelling to Midgard once again, had been influenced by Midgardian styles when designing the dress.<p>

The white silk was covered by white lace, the lace making up the entirety of the three quarter length sleeves that hugged her arms and formed a V-neck before reaching down the white silk. Just under the bust was a delicate pattern of gold filigree with emeralds lining it. The dress fell to the floor and pooled in a trail. Helga told her that no one in Asgard would have worn a dress anywhere near this in style before. She would be the first. It was stunning and Helga had, in Aina's opinion, outdone herself. The dress far surpassed even Aina's firs wedding dress. It seemed the influence of new styles had renewed the seamstress' creativity.

When she was declared ready, she headed over to where the dress was, hovering over the raised platform at the centre of the room with magic keeping it clean and un-creased. She was helped into the dress and the shoes, and then the mirrors were uncovered, allowing her to see herself fully for the first time. Her hair had been properly curled before being braided and pulled back and fastened together at the back, with an emerald Ouroboros snake, while the rest of it fell loose underneath, cascading down her back and she wore a golden choker with another Ouroboros hanging from it, with no other jewellery. Her eyes were accentuated with the gold dusky eye shadow, and blush had been applied to give her more colour. The door opened and Molly and Arthur both came in, as the three maids took a step back. Molly began to tear up the moment she saw Aina, but both smiled.

"Oh Aina, you look beautiful," she said, stepping forward and holding out her hands. Aina took hold of them and smiled.

"Thank you Molly, and thank you for helping me get everything ready for today."

"Oh it was no trouble dear, I loved every moment of it."

Aina's smile grew at that. "It was fun," she agreed. "When I wasn't freaking out at everything."

"You do look beautiful, Aina," Arthur said, agreeing wholeheartedly with his wife. "Your fiancée is one lucky man, and he knows it too, I think."

Aina blushed and looked down at the compliment. "I'm just as lucky. Truly I am."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, look at that, it's almost time!" Molly began fussing. She ran her eyes over the dress, one last time, making sure everything was fine, and then nodded. "Right then, I will go and find my seat and five minutes after I leave, you follow behind me. You know what to do and where to go from there."

"Don't worry Molly, we won't get lost," Arthur said.

"Definitely not today," Aina added. "I won't allow it."

Molly nodded and kissed Aina's cheek before leaving the room. "Are you nervous?" Arthur asked.

"Very nervous. I thought it was bad before, but they've jumped up several notches. I've hardly eaten anything."

"You will when the ceremony is over," he assured. "These sorts of nerves are normal. I didn't eat much the morning of my wedding to Molly, and I know she was the same. Everything will be fine, Aina."

She smiled up at him, thankful for the reassurance. Five minutes after Molly had left, they set off, heading towards the large gardens outside, where the ceremony was to be held. They could have held it in the throne room, but there were a couple of bad memories in that room, so the beautiful palace gardens became their wedding venue. The aisle that was between the seats was made up of gold coloured material and stretched all the way to the massive ash tree where the wedding would take place. Aina could feel all eyes turn to her, but she ignored them, keeping her eyes focused solely on Loki, who was in his ceremonial armour. He was smiling at her widely as she approached and when she and Arthur cleared the chairs and guests he held out his left hand. Arthur followed through with protocol and placed Aina's hand into Loki's, and they both nodded to each other, before the Weasley Patriarch took a step backwards, until he would be needed again, his hand coming to rest on the newly forged sword that would soon be used.

There was no time to say anything as they had to turn their attention to Frigga who, as the goddess of marriage, would perform the ceremony. She was smiling as she began speaking. "This union has been long awaited and long prepared for. While I do not doubt your willingness to commit to each other in such a way, I must ask, are you two ready to take this step?"

"We are," they both answered in union.

"Very well," Frigga nodded, smiling. She gestured to the right of Loki, to Thor, who held one of their family's ancestral blades. "Bring forth Gunnlogi." Grinning, he handed it to Loki, who released Aina's hand to accept the handle with one hand and the flat of the blade with the other. He then turned back to face Aina.

"This is the blade of my ancestors, passed down from generation to generation. I pass it to you as a gift, to safeguard for our sons, until they are old enough to take up arms," He said, repeating the ceremonial words while holding the sword out to her.

Aina accepted it. "I will retain it until our sons have become warriors worthy of bearing such an ancient weapon," she responded with her part, conscious that she couldn't muck this up, unless she wanted to look like a fool. She felt Loki push reassuring feelings through their bond and relaxed some. She turned, and exchanged Gunnlogi with Arthur for the new sword. Turning back to Loki, she held it out to him. "In return I offer you the gift of a new sword, Naðr, freshly forged and untested yet in battle, but so you will still have a weapon in which to use to fight to protect your family." It did not matter if the swords exchanged were never in fact used, or that both Aina and Loki would fight to protect their family, and not just Loki, the words never changed, for anyone. Having grown up in the mortal world, they chaffed somewhat now, but at the same time, she really wanted the ceremony from her home.

Loki took the sword. And Frigga spoke again. "Now for the rings," she gestured. Thor handed Loki Aina's, which he then placed on the hilt of the new sword, to offer her.

"Aina Asgerdottir, do you take this ring and swear to love and be faithful to your husband?" Frigga asked.

"I do." Aina nodded. Holding the sword in place with one hand, Loki picked up the ring and placed it on her finger, smiling, before handing the sword, temporarily back to her, where Arthur placed Loki's ring on it.

"Loki Odinson, do you take this ring and swear to love and be faithful to your wife?"

"I do," he replied.

Aina repeated the motion, holding the sword in one hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, before handing the sword back to him, where he sheathed it and took her hand once again and they turned back to face Frigga. She produced gold thread and bound their hands together. "You have sworn to love each other and be faithful to one another in front of witnesses, both of this realm and another. These are sacred vows and proceedings which are not to be taken lightly, and I have the greatest faith in this union. Today you are joined as one, and I wish upon you every happiness and blessing this joining has the ability to bring. With the greatest happiness I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Frigga said, smiling as she stepped back. The gold thread melted away, leaving gold tattoos on their hands where it had crossed. Their hands would need to be united for the pattern to be complete, as it was now, but it would only last for a month.

Loki pulled her closer and kissed her, his free hand raising to cup her cheek. Aina grasped his arm, and tuned out the cheering as they kissed.

'_Finally,'_ she heard Loki say.

'_I couldn't agree more- husband.'_

He pulled her closer at that, before they broke off the kiss. It was time to turn and face their guests, before heading to the feasting hall. The 'hall' was a massive tent with stone flagged flooring that had been laid just for the feasts and celebrations that would last through the week. It would all be removed at the end of the wedding ceremony. Loki and Aina were the last to reach the hall and he placed the sword across the ground in front of the door, before he picked Aina up and carried her across the threshold. He kissed her quickly, before placing her down and retrieving the sword, which he then proceeded to thrust, to the hilt, into one of the supporting wooden pillars to much cheering, and some catcalls. Aina blushed slightly and smiled at him.

Soon, they were at the head table, and it was time for the last of the formalities for the wedding ceremony. The Loving Cup was there, already filled with the mead they would both share for the next month. Aina picked it up and held it out to Loki. "Ale I bring thee, thou oak-of-battle, with strength blended and brightest honour; 'tis mized with magic and mighty songs, with goodly spells, wish-speeding runes."

He held it up like a toast and nodded to his father as was needed. "Father, I thank you for consenting to our marriage this day," he said. After receiving the required nod, he drank from the cup, before handing it back to Aina, who held it up in toast to Frigga.

"Queen Frigga, I thank you for performing the ceremony and overseeing our vows this day," once more, she waited for the required nod, before drinking. With this last act, they were considered fully married, and the feast could begin.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling." Loki said.

"You look very handsome yourself," she responded as the food was brought out.

They were served then and Aina found Arthur had been absolutely right- her appetite had returned. "I take it you did not eat much this morning, my love?"

"No, I was too nervous," Aina answered, after she had swallowed the first bite of food.

"I was the same," he said, briefly taking her hand. "I did not like us having separate rooms last night."

"We will no longer need to stay in separate rooms again," Aina responded.

"You make a good point, my wife," he grinned and she grinned back, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, before the hunger got the better of the both of them. They talked together and with others in between food and when everyone had finished, it was time for the dancing. Unlike mortal weddings, there was no first dance between just the bride and the groom. Here, everyone who wanted to dance, danced. This just happened to include the happy couple, who had been encouraged to dance by their guests.

It was well past an hour when Aina managed to sit down again and catch her breath, and Tony sat down next to her pretty quickly.

"Congrats," he said, grinning.

"Thank you, Tony. How are you enjoying?"

"This is a great party, I'll give it that. You all know how to drink. Everyone has something. Though, I am curious about the whole cup thing before the meal."

"The loving cup is the final part of the ceremony. Until the Groom and Bride share a drink from it, they are not considered fully married. Loki and I will continue to share more of the mead it contained through the rest of the month."

"What's so special about the mead?"

"Part of it is ceremonial. But, the mead is laced with a few potions."

"Such as?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, put it this way, fertility potion is one."

"Are people seriously that eager to see you get preggers?"

Aina laughed. "It is not a bad thing, Tony. Most people here, when they decide to get married, have decided they are ready for children."

"Are you?"

Aina just smiled and looked over to Loki, who was drinking with Thor and the Warriors Three. After a minute, she nodded. "I think I am."

"His kid is going to be a pain to keep out of trouble."

Aina smirked. "You think that is something I am unaware of? Besides, the problem is not that. It is getting them _out_ of trouble. Something I have spent time practising."

He nodded, guessing how she'd come about that practice easily. "I can see that," he agreed.

* * *

><p>It was well past sundown when Loki picked her up again, smiling down at her. "Ready to go to bed, love?"<p>

The nerves began to return but she nodded, smiling slightly up at him. They left the hall, and headed back into the palace. Once inside, he teleported them to outside the door of the new set of chambers that had been set up for them. The door opened with magic and Loki walked into the very large living room which held a central, burning, hearth and plenty of very plush looking furniture. There were several doors, leading to a study as well as several different bedrooms, anticipating children in the future. All their things had been moved in here earlier.

Loki carried her into their room and placed her down by the massive four poster bed before he removed his helmet. He felt her shake slightly and with one arm pulled her to him and with the other, he stroked her hair gently. "Nervous?" He asked.

"A little. You know the extent of my… experience. I don't want to hurt again."

"You will not hurt again. I will ensure it. We will go as slowly as you want. This will happen at your pace and we will do only what you feel comfortable with. I will see to it that you will only enjoy tonight, and not find anything negative about it."

She looked up at him to see him looking down at her tenderly. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve nothing less my love. Tonight, all your past experiences will be pushed aside and you will realise what a willing participation can feel like," his hand came to rest on the top button on the back of her dress, but he made no move to undo it. Aina kissed him lightly, before turning and giving him easier access to the buttons, which he slowly undid. Soon though, the dress was loose and he pushed the sleeves off her shoulders and she pulled her arms out, and the dress fell to pool at her feet. She stepped out and turned to face him. She reached out and began to remove his vambraces, before reaching up to unclasp his chest plates, removing the cloak first letting it drop to the floor. Each piece of armour vanished as she removed it, before he was left in the leather underclothes that stopped the metal chafing against his skin. She undid the tunic and pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the floor and left him bare chested. He pulled her against him and kissed her. His lips were gentle on hers and lingered, his arms coming to rest around her bare waist, one hand lightly caressing her hip. Aina began to relax a bit more. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her with him, so she was straddling his hips. She was in nothing but her underwear and heels, but he still had his trousers on. She was a little frustrated at that. Loki smirked. "Patience, my little Aina," he said, removing the strapless bra she had bought on Midgard for the day. "We will get to the same level of undress soon, but I have been waiting for this night a long time. I need something to ensure my restraint, until you are ready for me to enter you."

"I am," she said softly. Wouldn't it be best if it were quick?

He shook his head, sensing her thoughts. "You are starting to overcome your nerves. I do not want to ruin that. I also do not want you to hurt. This is your first time. For it to be painless, your body needs to be ready."

He dipped his head and caught one of her breasts in his mouth. Moaning, she pressed herself against him, feeling him rub against her clit. One of his hands cupped her sex, before he began rubbing her, through her underwear. The stimulation made her gasp, and she ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him. The tearing alerted her that she was now completely bare and she felt his long fingers resume rubbing her, this time skin on skin. She let out a whimper and he stilled, letting go of her nipple and looking her in the eye. "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head. "I want you to keep going. I want to know what it's like."

He kissed her gently and his fingers resumed teasing her. Aina felt a pressure building inside her as he moved his hand over her clit and folds, penetrating her slightly at times, each time going a bit deeper. As it continued to build and her mind became a haze she clutched his shoulders, needing to be close to him. His other hand was at her back, supporting her as she writhed. Suddenly she came and she cried out wordlessly, collapsing against him and panting heavily.

Aina was barely aware of the shifting, but as she came down from her high, she realised Loki was now leaning against the headboard of the bed and her head was resting on his chest, his hands moving gently up and down her back.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

She nodded, not quite coherent yet. She just snuggled in closer to him, feeling his arms tighten around her.

After a few minutes, she felt his trousers disappear with the use of magic and she felt him pressing against her entrance. She began to move off him so she could lie on her back, but his arms tightened, stopping her.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I thought…" she frowned.

"There is far more than one position," he said, hearing her thoughts. "I thought this may be better for tonight. More comfortable for you."

Aina smiled. He had obviously been planning this night out for a while, just to be sure she would be as comfortable as possible.

"Here," his hands came to her hips and guided them up, before guiding them slowly back down onto his erection, and she felt herself being stretched, but not as much as she had expected. She realised then, that was what he had been doing earlier- stretching her so her discomfort now would be as minimal as possible. His lips claimed hers and Aina moaned as she felt herself being filled to her core, and she heard and felt his own moan as he entered her further. His moan became a sigh when she was fully around him, and Aina held herself still, needing to adjust to the feeling of him being so fully inside of her. "You feel amazing love. Absolutely _wonderful_." He began to trail kisses up her neck and jaw line, before reaching her mouth and claiming it in a deep kiss, his tongue meeting hers. Soon, she felt ready to move, but she didn't want to break the kiss. Instead, Aina just rotated her hips. His grip on her tightened then as he began to thrust, slowly at first. One hand came up and cupped her breast and she moaned into him as he teased her nipple lightly. Aina lost track of time as they moved together, her hands wandering over his upper torso as he held her and stroked her, sometimes one of her breasts, or sometimes her clit, adding to the stimulation as he thrust inside her, but she noted the build-up of pressure again. When she came, it was stronger than the last time, and he came right after her, his orgasm triggered by hers, not only as she spasmed around him, but as her pleasure echoed through their bond. His own sent back almost gave her another orgasm, but instead, she slumped against him, utterly spent and breathing heavily. He fell back against the pillows, holding her in place.

"I am going to enjoy repeating this as many times as possible love. You already have me addicted. I did not know the bond would allow us to feel each other's pleasure so immensely. I should have anticipated that," he said, breathlessly.

"That was amazing. I had no idea it would be like this," Aina managed to say.

He gently lifted her off him and placed her beside him, before placing his arms back around her. "It can. And there are far more ways to enjoy ourselves too. I look forward to experiencing everything with you."

She smiled. "So do I. Luckily, we have an eternity."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! There's going to be an epilogue, but past that, this is about it for Reborn.<strong>


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Epilogue

The cry echoed through the halls, far different from the previous screams of pain. The cry was a new-borns lungs being tested for the first time, letting everyone in the palace know that the newest addition to the royal family had arrived. In the healing rooms, Aina sat propped up and exhausted, but no longer in pain thanks to the potion Lady Eir had given her. Smiling, the healer handed over the white bundle to her and Aina felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him- her son.

The door flew open, and Loki ran into the room, getting a stern look from his mother. "You did not even wait for the servant I sent to reach you, did you my son?" Frigga asked.

"I did not need too, mother," Loki said, striding over to the bedside, focusing completely on Aina.

"We have a son, Loki," Aina said, positioning the now calmed baby so his father could see him.

"He is wonderful," he reached out and gently stroked the baby's cheek, smiling, before he kissed Aina briefly. He only wished Eir and his mother had let him be there through the birth. But no man was allowed in when a woman was in labour.

"What are you going to name him?" Frigga asked.

"We thought we'd name him Asger," Aina answered.

"After your father," Frigga nodded, smiling. "He would be honoured. We will leave you have some time to yourselves." She and Eir left, and Loki sat on the side of the bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Aina asked.

He smiled. "I would love to," he nodded, before accepting the small boy from his wife. Right now, Asger was tiny, but that would not be the case for very long, he knew. He was smiling widely at Asger.

"I was so glad we had the bond today. I don't think I could have done it without you there."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You would have been just fine," Loki answered, looking up at her. He reached out to wipe away her tears. "And you have done something wonderful. You did not need me today, I was of little help. This was all you. I had the easy job."

She smiled at him and grasped his hand, before looking at Asger. "He's quite happy there. He knows you already, I think."

Loki smiled. "He likes me now, but I think he will like me a little less when he is hungry."

Aina laughed, before tugging him in to kiss him. "I should probably feed him. I'm tired and I'd rather feed him now so I can rest."

Loki nodded and handed Asger back to his mother. "Of course, love."

* * *

><p>It was the next day that Asger was introduced to his grandfather, Uncle and Aunt. "He is already strong," Odin conceded, eyeing the strands of white hair now clenched in Asger's tiny fists. He would consider himself lucky if his grandson had not given him a bald patch.<p>

Loki grinned. "Aye, he is. And he has a strong well of magic too," he replied. He had sensed it earlier and was rather pleased that he would get to teach his son what he himself had learnt.

"Well, there was never any doubt about that, brother," Thor said, clasping his shoulder. "You and Aina are both formidable magic users. Any child of yours was bound to have strong magical abilities."

Aina sighed. "It just means we have to watch out for accidental magic. And, knowing you, you will encourage it."

Loki's grin grew. "Now why would I do that?"

"You know why."

"He's so cute. I can see you in him, Loki." Jane said, when she got to hold Asger.

"He does take after his father, doesn't he?" Aina responded. She smiled at Loki and took his hand, squeezing it. The curse was gone, and the war won. Now they had a very different adventure ahead of them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Well, that's it for Reborn, I hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading. Please review, and tell me what you think? **


End file.
